Mine
by signed-y0urz-truly
Summary: Zoe has been hopelessly in love with her best friend Jacob for as long as she could remember but Bella Swan comes back to town messes it all up. After a horrible mix of events splits them apart, what will happen when he is thrown into her life once more?
1. Bella's back

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Hey! I wanted to point out that this begins in Twilight and quickly moves through New Moon to Eclipse and then Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

Today was the day I was going to tell him how I really felt about him. I may just be a pale face but I'm sure he doesn't mind because we've been best friends since we were little kids and he was even my boyfriend once. Well, we we're like, fourteen and it didn't last long but ever since then I have been in love with him. Even after we broke up, we were still there for each other like we were before anything happened, no matter what.

I opened the door to the Black's tiny home and found Jake's dad glued to the T.V. He smiled up at me from his wheelchair when he saw me.

"Hey Billy. Where's Jake?" I asked.

"He's out in the garage. He actually asked me to call you." My heart sped up a little and I tried to hide my smile as I kissed his cheek and thanked him. I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath. I zipped my blue hoodie and put the hood up since it randomly started rain again. I stepped out into the rain and into a puddle. Great, now I have mud all over me. That's attractive.

"Hey Jake…Jake?" I closed the door behind me and looked around the seemingly vacant garage.

"Helloooo?"

"This isn't funny Jake! Where the hell are you?" I was annoyed now. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

Suddenly two arms came up from behind me and wrapped themselves around me. I instinctively jabbed my elbow bow into my attacker's groin. He immediately released me and fell to the ground. The figure whimpered and moaned.

"W-Why did you do that?" He cried from behind me. I spun around and my eyes grew wide when they met Jake's tear filled ones.

"Oh my gosh. Jake! I'm so sorry!" I knelt beside him caressed his cheek.

"It's okay. I'll be fine…maybe." He forced a small smile before scrunching up his face in pain once more.

"You idiot! You know that scaring me like that would result in a painful groin injury!" I smacked his chest. Damn…this is not how I wanted this to go.

"Can you get up?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think so." He sat up and I stood to hold my hand out to him. He grabbed it and pulled him up.

I chuckled a little when he looked at me again.

"Are you…crying?"

"Shut up…" He looked away and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I pulled him into a hug and I felt a few tears escaped from his eyes and down my neck.

"It's alright." He chuckled a little.

"I have to tell you something Jake." I said nervously.

"Okay. Shoot." He said flashing his sparkly white Jacob smile at me. I bit my lower lip and looked down. Shit…I forgot what I was going to say. Damn that smile of his…

"Uh…well…" I'm an idiot.

"What is it?"

"Uh…I forgot…"

"Okay…Oh yeah! I have to tell _you_ something. So there's this girl right…" He's not…

"Uh-huh. Go on." I stepped a little closer to him.

"And she is the most _amazing_ girl. She's kinda pale-ish, and simple but she's amazing all the same."

"Mhm." I smiled.

"I mean, I'm just so happy that Bella's back!" He threw his hands in the air and he looked like he was on cloud nine.

"Bella?" I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat.

"Yeah. Remember how we used to play with her all the time when were little?"

"Not really…"

"Oh…Well she just moved back in with her dad. I think she's going to stay for awhile." He added happily.

"I'm…happy for you Jake. I really am." I lied.

"Thanks. Do you remember what you wanted to tell me yet?" He ran his hands through his long inky black hair and shoved his hand in his pocket. I looked at the floor and took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter now. I…I have to go. I'll see you later Jake." He shrugged and pulled me into a hug. I buried my head into his neck and I was overcome with the smell of diesel and the woods, typical Jake scent.

"Bye." He whispered. I pulled away and turned before he could see my face. I shoved my hands in my pockets and prepared to walk home alone.

"Wait Zo!" Jake called out to me.

"What?" I called without stopping or even turning around to look at him.

"Zo-e! Wait!" I heard him splash through the puddles closer and closer to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me over the rain.

"Nothing Jake. Just go home." I sped up.

"I know you Zoe. I know when you are upset. Tell me what's wrong." He took my arm and spun me around to look at him.

"Why are you crying?" He wiped the tears away with his russet thumb.

"I'm not. It's…the rain." I sniffled and looked back at the ground.

"You're lying to me." I tried to look away but he forced me to look at him.

"Did something happen with you and your Mom? I heard that she's been tough on you lately." He asked.

"Yeah. She's been so oblivious to the way I feel lately and it's killing me." I lied.

"Oh well, if you ever need a place to escape to, you know that Dad is more than happy to have you over." Of course not. He slung his arm around me and walked me home.

* * *

"Well, this is me." I said as we arrived at my small house in Forks.

"Thanks for walking me home Jake." I lent up and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later. Bye Zo." He smiled his famous Jacob smile that immediately warmed my body and made my knees grow weak.

"Bye Jake." He turned around and headed back home.

I stood on my porch and watched him leave. When he was far enough, my knees finally give out. I sobbed and wrapped my arms around my body to keep me from falling apart.

I heard the door open and someone gasp but I didn't care.

"Zoe, what's wrong? What happened?" My sister said also falling to her knees and pulling me into a tight hug.

"He-he…she's…Bella's back and-and he…I mean…why?" I sobbed and buried my face deeper into her sweatshirt.

"Who? Bella Swan? Doesn't she live with her mom?"

"Apparently not. Jake sees her one time and bang! He's head over heels for the chick." I sniffled and fell back into her lap.

"It's his loss sweetheart. Let's go inside. My boyfriends Ben and Jerry are calling our names." She pulled me to my feet and dragged me inside.

She wrapped a huge towel around me and sat me down on the couch while she got us Rocky Road paired with two spoons. She turned on the radio and we sang along to Taylor Swift's Teardrops on my Guitar.

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_  
_That girl he talks about_  
_And she's got everything_  
_That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_  
_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_  
_I can't even see_  
_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_  
_He's finally got it right_  
_I wonder if he knows_  
_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me_  
_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_  
_Give him all her love_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes_  
_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_  
_As I turn out the light_  
_I'll put his picture down_  
_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into_  
_Drew looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_

Just change the name Drew to Jake and it's perfect. Well, I don't play guitar and he's not in love…I hope.

"Girls! I'm home!" My mom yelled bursting through the door with groceries in each arm.

"There's…a new look." She frowned.

"What you really mean is 'Damn you look like shit'." I sound really weird with a stuffy nose.

"No that's not what I meant. Did Jacob do this to you?" I flinched when she said his name, giving it away.

"That's it! I'm calling his father." She dropped the bags on the table, grabbed the phone and dialed their number viciously.

"They're not going to answer." I pointed out shoving a spoonful of chocolately heaven into my mouth. Jake's always with the guys or in the garage and Billy doesn't like to get the phone when the game is on.

"No this isn't Zoe, this is her mother. Billy, she's in lo…" I jumped over the back of the couch and leaped for the phone.

"Sorry Billy, Mom is on a new medication and she's kinda losing her mind." I quickly defended myself while choking on ice cream.

"It's okay. I know how you feel."

"I-I…"

"Don't worry kid. I won't tell him."

"Thanks Billy."

"And don't worry about this Bella thing. I'm sure his little crush on her will blow over soon."

Boy was he wrong.


	2. Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Hey guys! I have to warn you that there will be some strong-ish language in this chapter as well as most of the other ones.**

**********Also, ****it sometimes won't let me link actual sets from polyvore butttttttt it will let me post the last bit so if you want to see the people/outfits, just type in polyvore and then the cgi/set that's in parentheses and it should bring you there. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

"This is the last time that I will be driving you to their house do you hear me? This has gone on for too long. How are you sure he's going to show up this time?" My mom said worryingly as she drove me to Jake's house. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Don't start Mom. Just focus on the road."

"No. I'm serious Zo. He's been ditching you for months now. It's gotten even worse ever since Bella's stupid boyfriend left her, Jake has been skipping out on you and it's not fair nor is it good for you. I still wonder where all that ice cream goes…" she trailed off.

"You act like I don't know this Mom but it doesn't matter. I'm his best friend and that's I'll ever be so I just have to be there for him."

"I swear, you're addicted to pain." My mom mumbled.

"Yes Mom, I admit it, I'm fucking masochistic."

"Whatever."

She pulled into his driveway and just stared ahead of her. I got out and slammed the door behind me. Within seconds Mom's car skid out of the driveway angrily and back home. I rolled my eyes again and started for the door. Without knocking, I pushed it open and saw Billy in his usual spot, in front of the T.V. with a bag of chips.

"I didn't know you were coming today Zoe…" He trailed off.

"Well I called when I was on my way here and you were the one who picked up, Billy. You're not that senile." He chuckled and looked back at the T.V.

"Garage?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yep." He said before sipping from the beer can sitting next to him. I sighed and ran out back.

"Bells?" Jacobs's husk voice called out to me happily.

"Nope. It's just me Jake." I said pointing to myself.

"Oh." He said disappointed walking out from behind his car while wiping the grease off his hands.

"So what's new?" I smiled while pulling myself onto the hood of the car.

"Nothing much. I'm supposed to go to the movies with Bella soon so I…uh…you have to go." He scratched the back of his head trying not to offend me.

"Wow Jake." I jumped off the hood and made for the door.

"Come on Zo. Don't be like that." He said grabbing my arm and turning me back to look at him.

"Holy crap Jake." I said pulling my arm back and rubbing it.

"Sorry." He scoffed.

"When did you get so…buff?" I said taken back by his sudden muscle growth. I swear his abs have abs. He also got extremely tall in just a matter of months. Seriously, this dude is a freaking giant.

"I don't know…it just…happened. I guess it's all a part of being a teenager I guess."

"Last time I checked I was a teenager too and I haven't turned into Ginormo." I said poking his muscles.

"I guess it's just a guy thing. But what about you? When did you start to…look like that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. His cheeks grew a shade a red.

"Whoa, I don't mean it like that. I just…I don't know…you just…look like a girl." So I buy myself a new bra, learn how to wear make-up and do my hair and suddenly I look like a girl. (zoe_tyler/set?id=48607356)

"Well then, I don't know…it just happened. I guess it's a girl thing." He chuckled and looked down at his watch. His playful expression turned into a serious one as he realized the time.

"Listen Zo, I really like it that you're here but Bella's coming soon to pick me up so…"

"Jesus Christ Jake! Ever since that Cullen guy left all you do is obsess over her!" I threw my hands up in the air angrily.

"I am not obsessed. He broke her. She needs me Zoe."

"More like she needs to _use_ you." I grumbled. His whole body shook and he clenched his fists.

"She…is…not…using me." He snarled.

"Bullshit Jake. I bet she doesn't even want you, let alone _love_ you." I glared at him.

"Shut up!" Before I could react, Jake's palm collided with my cheek and the force caused me to fall the ground. I started to cry immediately from the pain not only from my cheek, but from the bottom left part of my stomach. I slowly looked down and my eyes widened.

"Zoe! I'm so sorry I…" He panicked kneeling down next to me.

"J-Jake…c-call an ambulance. Now." I ordered shakily.

"Why? It's not that…oh my god." He gasped when he saw the pool of blood expanding with each drop from my new gash. Well, gash is a light way of putting it. When I fell, a tool was sticking out of Jake's tool box and I so skillfully got it stuck two inches into my side before sticking my arms out to catch myself. He repeated 'Oh my god' at least twenty times before he found my cell and dialed the number.

I faintly heard him stutter and yell at the stupid operator who apparently wasn't telling him the things he wanted. Oh god…my arms are starting to shake. I don't know how much longer I can hold myself up.

"Zoe. Can you hear me?" He asked/yelled.

"Y-Yes Jake."

"She can hear me. Now what?" He asked into the phone.

"Jake!" I screamed fearfully. He just looked at me with sorrow in his eyes and then back down at his hands that were covered with my blood.

"I don't think I can…but…alright. Hold on." He knelt back down next to me and what he told me next scared me half to death.

"I'm going to have to…move you." He said wearily.

"You can't be serious. I'll just b-bleed more." I said. He responded by taking off his shirt and putting it down next to him. Next he gently placed his hands on my hips.

"When I say three, I'm going to lift you off of the blade. No matter what you cannot move. Understand?" I nodded my head grimly and swallowed hard, noting the pain that is going to follow. Like he said, he counted to three and smoothly, but quickly, removed me from it and placed me on the ground.

I felt like screaming…I think I _am _screaming.

"Shh." Jake cooed as he applied pressure with one hand and put the phone back to his ear. I heard a high pitched mumble from the phone as Jake's russet skin turned red. He swallowed hard and mouthed _sorry_. I had no idea why he said that until he ripped my shirt off, revealing my bra and my disgustingly gory wound. He wrapped it around his drenched shirt and applied more pressure.

I looked around and my world started to spin.

"Stay with me Zoe." Jake urged. I grabbed his arm and squeezed in pain until I lost feeling in my hand.

"Please Zoe." His voice was even shakier now as tears fell from his eyes and onto my bare stomach.

The last thing I remember is the sound of sirens and the look on Jake's face before I blacked out.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Why is there beeping in heaven?

I tried to open my eyes but I was nearly blinded by lights. Yep, I'm in heaven or else hell has extremely bright fluorescent lighting. When my eyes focused, I didn't know if I was happy or not. I was in the hospital and pretty bright one at that.

"Oh my god! Nurse! She's awake!" A woman a little older than me yelled.

"Honey, can you hear me?" She said cupping my face. I could tell that she knew how lost I was because she started to cry.

"D-Do even you know who I am?" Her voice broke. Looking harder, I remembered who this woman was.

"Cat? Why am I here?" I asked my sister. (/catherine_tyler/set?id=48608275)

"Oh thank god! Nurse!" She pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Hello Zoe. How are you feeling?" A man said walking in with a clipboard.

"Are you the nurse?" I asked. He smiled revealing his pearly whites.

"No. I am your doctor, Dr. Anderson." He chuckled a little.

"Oh. Okay. So what happened to me?"

"Well, you fell and you got a saw stuck in your side. You also lost a lot of blood, causing a slight daze. You should be back to normal soon."

"Okay…Cat, was Jake ever…" I started. My sister closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. I swallowed the lump in my throat so I wouldn't cry.

"We're going to keep you one more night and then you could go home in the morning." The doctor said before walking out of the room.

"Zoe. Did Jake do this to you?" She asked seriously.

"No." I lied.

"Zo. Tell me the truth. Did he hurt you?" She asked again.

"Not intentionally. I pushed him a little too far and he slapped me. I fell and then the rest is history."

"I'm going to cut his balls off." She growled getting up and walking towards the door.

"Cat. Stop." I plead. She growled and childishly plopped down on the seat next to me and pouted. I picked up the phone next to me and dialed their number.

"Hello?" Billy said into the phone.

"Hey, it's Zoe."

"Hey sweetie. How ya feeling?"

"I'm good, just tired. I got about fifty stitches but I'll be okay. Is Jake there?" There was silence for a couple of seconds before he responded.

"He can't come to the phone right now." I heard some talking, actually yelling in the background.

"Billy…"

"I'm sorry Zo. I wish I could explain but something came up and he won't be reachable for a while."

"Fine. Just tell him that I'm alive…if he even cares…" I mumbled the last part.

"He cares Zo. He was a mess after they took you away in the ambulance."

"Sure, sure. I bet he still went to the movie with Bella though." There was more silence after I said that.

"I thought so. I have to go. They want to do some more tests and stuff, since I am in the hospital due to the fact that your male offspring has anger management problems." I hung up on his and shoved it forcefully back on the hook.

"What's going on at their place?" Cat scoffed.

"I don't know and I don't care." I fell back in my bed and crossed my arms angrily.

"So you're finally done with lover-boy?" Mom said sarcastically walking in the room.

"Screw you."

"I take that as a yes." She said handing me a pudding cup.

"Chocolate? I think I love you." I said happily opening the pack.

"I know. Hey, what do you think about moving?" My mom asked sitting down on my bed.

"Honestly, all I'm going to say is 'get me the fuck out of this shit hole of a town'."

"I thought that would be your answer." She smiled.

"Mom, this isn't fair. You can't ask her something like that when she's emotionally unstable." She lightly smacked moms arm annoyed.

"Still, I got the answer I wanted." She said happily.

And that was the day my mom decided to move but most of all, it was the day I decided I was done with Jacob Black.


	3. Dynamite

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 3**

**A little less than one year later…**

"Order up!" Rick called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I called back, fixing my apron. God, I really hate this job. Working part-time at a local diner as a waitress is not the way I wanted to be spending my evenings. I should be out, partying and having fun like every other seventeen year-old but no, I have to work to help Catherine, Xena and Raven pay the bills and buy gas for my ozone layer decaying piece of a crap car.

I reluctantly maneuvered my way to the back to pick up the order. Eggs with two hash browns and a side of bacon…Charlie's back.

"Hey Charlie." I said to the man sitting at the bar.

"Hey Zoe." His brown eyes were droopy and his short curly grey streaked brown hair was messed up along with his uniform.

"Rough day at work?" I asked.

"Don't get me started. First my daughter tells me she's getting married to her boyfriend at the tender age of eighteen. Then, I get called down to the station because some of the Rez boys are acting up again." He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. God I miss the Rez, especially the boys. Well, mainly one in particular…

I just smiled, grabbed a mug and poured him some coffee.

"You are a good child." He said when I handed him the cup.

"Yo Zoe! Stop yer chatting and go get the back door! A kid is coming by to fix the stove." Rick called out to me.

"That's my queue. I'll see you later Charlie."

"Zoe!"

"I'm coming!" I sighed and made my way to the back door. I forcefully pushed the door open and was surprised when something caused some resistance and 'clunked' on the other side. I saw two large legs now on the ground and I mentally slapped myself. I ran out and saw a boy who looked as if he was my age holding his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at me.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you where there. What idiot stands directly behind a door?" I said kneeling down next to him and positioning myself over him.

"Maybe the idiot who is supposed to be fixing the stove another idiot broke! Ow!"

"Let me see, you big baby." I placed my hand on his. He's so…hot, like, fever-wise.

"I'm…f-fine." He said finally looking at me. Wow…he's pretty…cute. His shaggy inky black skater boy hair was in all direction. I felt my heart skip a beat when I looked into his stunning…brown…eyes.

Hell no…

"Jacob?" I said also stuttering.

"Zoe?" His eyes widened.

"Oh great." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that and you're right, I shouldn't have been just standing there." A light blush graced his gorgeous russet skin. We just sat like that for a little until someone yelling for me.

"Zoe! Is that boy here yet?" Rick bellowed from the kitchen.

"H-He's here. I was just…helping him get his tools," I yelled back, then looking at Jacob. "We probably should get up now." I got up and held my hand out to him.

"I guess so." He said as if he was sad. He took my hand and I pulled him up with as much strength as I had. He pulled a little too hard and he pulled me into his chest so our faces were only inches apart as I looked up to him, he down. He was freakishly tall. He was also very muscular. I swear his abs pressed up against me through his tight black tee.

"Sorry." He said. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him again. He started to lean in, as did I and our lips parted slightly.

"Liar." I breathed. He smiled and a shiver ran down my spine. He leaned in and I pushed myself up on my tippy-toes to reach him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up off the ground closer to him.

"ZO-E! NOW!" Rick roared breaking us apart. Reluctantly, I pulled away and realized what was about to happen. I almost just kissed Jacob Black. He noticed my embarrassment and released his grip on me down and picked up his tool box.

"I-I'm going to go fix that now before you lose your job." He walked past me but turned around and shoved something in my pocket.

"Bye." He breathed before jogging inside. I stared blankly at the door for a minute to fully process what happened. Even though he broke my heart and then showed up out of nowhere, I couldn't stop a huge grin from spreading across my face while I walked inside to finish my shift.

After taking a customer's order, I saw Jacob staring at me. We 'gazed into each other's eyes' for what seemed like forever. He's just so, I can't believe I'm saying this, dreamy. The way he looks at me make my legs feel like jell-o. I swear, if my heart beats any harder it will jump out of my chest and say hello. I looked away from him and quickly escaped to the back for a quick minute to calm down.

I put my back to the wall away from the view of the customers and slid down to the floor. I then put my head in my hands and took deep breaths. How and why was he making me feel this way? Just looking at him still makes me dizzy. There was an instant connection, better yet, a gravitational pull on me the very second I looked at him. I thought I was over him! I closed my eyes and took one last deep breath before I stood up and resumed work.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see the guy in the back? He's so yummy!" Jamie whispered to me as if she wasn't from the Paleozoic era. (Okay, she's really only thirty) I felt a light blush slowly creep onto my cheeks.

"Yeah. He's…okay." I lied through my teeth. He was more than _okay._ He is like, godly one-of-a-kind-take-me-I'm-yours kind of gorgeous. Jamie looked over my shoulder and straightened her apron.

"Why hello…" She said what I presume was 'seductively'. I turned around to see Jacob with a smug look on his face.

"Hi." He said to me completely ignoring her grinning.

"I-I should really be getting back to work." I grabbed a tray and scurried off to the kitchen. I was relieved when I got there because that was the one place Jake couldn't come.

"Hey." A husky voice said from behind me, causing me to jump.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, this is the kitchen and I've been hired to fix the stove. I couldn't go to the bathroom to do so, now could I?" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

"What's your problem?" He said stopping me. I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Did I say something funny?" He added madder.

"No…it's just…the answer to that question is too obvious!" I continued to laugh a little and wipe my eye as if I was tearing.

"I don't get it." He stood there confused.

"Okay, well, I'll make it easier for you to understand. YOU are my problem, Jake! You don't say a word to me in almost a year after you made me bleed nearly half to death and you show up out of nowhere expecting a warm welcoming? Wow, you should really chill with the toxic fumes because I swear it's killing your brain cells."

"I didn't expect a warm welcoming. Hell, I didn't even know you were going to be here. And by the way, I tried calling you two weeks later and you didn't pick up. Why was that? Oh, because you just fucking up and left! I didn't know if you hated me or if you were dead. I went insane."

"Yeah, after TWO WEEKS you went insane Jake! You obviously didn't care enough to call the next day!"

"I did care Zo, I just wasn't able to call you back. Some things were going on in my life that I couldn't ignore…" He trailed off.

"But you could ignore me right?" He didn't answer.

"It doesn't matter. You ignored me through whatever was going on in your life anyway. Actually no, you started ignoring me when Bella showed up."

"Number one, that's a lie, number 2, why do you always bring her up?"

"Because she's the one who ruined it!" I sobbed looking him in the eye.

"Ruined what?" He asked clueless. I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Us." I said quietly before turning away and running into the back room reserved for employees. Once I was there, I broke down completely and didn't come back out for at least another half hour. Ricky came in to yell at me but when he saw the look on my face; he made me my favorite chocolate pancakes and said I could take as much time as I needed.

After I finally pulled myself together and knew that Jacob was gone, I went back to work.

"Finally! Time to close up!" Jamie exclaimed. I grabbed the broom from the back and looked around.

"Guys gone?" She asked grabbing the cleaning supplies.

"Yeah."

"Ready?"

"Let's do this." She turned the speakers on to full blast and we danced like idiots to as we cleaned.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
You, you  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying AYO_  
_Gotta let go_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying AYO_  
_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_  
_Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

_I came to move, move, move, move_  
_Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_  
_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_  
_Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_  
_And it goes on and on and on_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying AYO_  
_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying AYO_  
_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_  
_Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

_I'm gonna take it all out_  
_I'm gonna be the last one standing_  
_I'm alone and all I_  
_I'm gonna be the last one landing_  
_'Cause I, I, Believe it_  
_And I, I, I_  
_I just want it all_  
_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_  
_Hands in the air_  
_Put your hands in the air_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying AYO_  
_Gotta let go_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying AYO_  
_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_  
_Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

The song ended and the place was silent again. Suddenly a loud banging on the window scared the living day lights out of Jamie and me. Two men where outside, drunk as can be, making kissy faces at us.

"Don't worry about them." Jamie said glaring them down. They humped the window and flipped her off before disappearing back into the darkness.

* * *

It was normal for the rest of the night until it was time to go home.

I walked out into the rain to the parking lot on the other side of the restaurant to find my car.

"It would be raining." I mumbled to myself. On my way to my car, I heard laughter.

"Who's there?" No response. I hurried my pace to my car and the laughter was now accompanied by footsteps. I finally got to my car and realized that my keys were no longer in my pocket. Shit.

"Where you going sweetheart?" A dark voice slurred. I dug around in my purse for my pepper spray but of course it was sitting uselessly in my glove box.

"Home." I answered.

"Aw, I was hoping to have a little fun."

"I have to go." I said not turning around.

"Wrong." Something forcibly pushed me up against my car and ran their hands all over my body. My body froze and my throat closed up when my brain registered what was going to happen next as a cool blade found its way to my cheek.

"Don't scream. We wouldn't want to damage that pretty little face of yours now would we?" His hand cupped my mouth while the other cupped my left breast and gripped it tightly.

"That's a good girl. Kaleb, hold her down." He threw me to the wet pavement and forced me to look at him. I closed my eyes and tried to forget that this was happening, but I couldn't. I felt my rip my pants down, stroking me with my underwear still on my body as if he was trying to _please_ _me_. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small moan which just caused him to rub harder. It wasn't pleasurable, more like painful.

"I think she likes it. Maybe it's time for the the real thing." They laughed harder and I felt his cool hands reach for my underwear. I squirmed but was unable to get them off of me. I screamed for help in my head and knew that no one could hear me but I still tried.

What really must have been seconds later but felt like hours, the man and his friend were thrown off of me.

"What the fuck man? We were only trying to have a little fun with the…" He was cut off randomly. I heard a loud banging noise followed by a whimper. The other guy screamed like a girl but that was quickly cut off by another loud banging noise.

When I opened my eyes, yet another muscular silhouette was standing over me.

"Zoe?" A deep voice asked.

"Y-Yeah." I said shakily. Suddenly my pants were back up to where they should be. Two blazing hot arms swept under me and carried me away from my car.

"Who are you?" I sniffed.

"That hurts Zo. I can't believe you forgot about me." I tried to see through the blur cause by my tears but I just couldn't.

"A-Are you going to h-hurt me?"

"I would never do anything to hurt you. It's me, Quil." My extremely tense body barely relaxed when Quil clarified that it was him.

"What are y-you doing here?" He didn't respond but he did pull me closer.

"Geez Zo, You're freezing." He stopped walking and turned around.

"You didn't kill them…did you?" I was extremely confused until I noticed two other silhouettes.

"Jake almost did but I held him back. Now they reside in the dumpster out back until Charlie comes with the rest of the 'squad'."

"Give her to me." I heard Jacob's husky voice demand. I was shifted over into his shaky arms without my say.

He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry Zo. I really am. I should have gotten here faster. I should have been here…" He buried his head in my wet hair.

"It's okay Jake. I'll be okay." I said instantly forgiving him. He held me tightly until cops cars followed by an ambulance sped into the parking lot.

"Jake, you need to hand her over. She needs to medical help right now." I heard a familiar voice say.

"I'm going with her Charlie."

"Of course." Charlie said. Jake placed me on a hard gurney and they rolled me away until I was lifted up and into the bright ambulance. The paramedics placed a blanket of me body then dabbed the bloody cut on the top of my head.

"Jake." I breathed.

"Yes?" He asked eagerly as he held my hand.

"Her stats are dropping." One of them said.

"Don't…leave…me…" I trailed off. I slowly drifted off into a dark daze to the sound of beeping monitors and frantic people.


	4. Ethan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 4**

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

Not this shit again.

I slowly opened my eyes and expected my sister to be sitting on the end of my bed like last time but she wasn't. Instead, there was someone else.

"Jake?" I asked confused.

"Hey." He said as he smiled sleepily.

"What are you doing here?"

"I rode with you in the ambulance to make sure you were okay. I never left your side."

"That's sweet, but why?"

"Because I was worried about you. You hit your head really hard and you were all cut up and bruised." He stood up and stretched.

"Thank you but you should really go home and get some rest."

"I don't want to leave you." I smiled and moved my body over a little. He grinned and laid down next to me. I can't believe I'm being so nice to him now but I can't help it. He wrapped his arms around me and quickly fell asleep as did I.

* * *

When I woke up, he was still snoring softly next to me. I looked over his huge shoulder and saw the clock. It read _12:46 pm_. I sighed and nudged the adorable Jacob awake.

"Noooooooo." He moaned.

"You've been sleeping for like, nine hours." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back to the uncomfortable bed.

"Five more minutes." He groaned in my ear. I sighed and cuddled up to his chest. Five minutes turned into thirty.

"Jake."

"Yeah?"

"It's been half an hour."

"So? Don't you like cuddling with me?" He asked.

"Sure I do but I'm sure other people are going to be showing up soon."

"Lies."

"Truths, now off." He sighed and sat up. He wiped his eyes and got up to turn to me.

"Is there anything that you need?"

"Hmm…let me think…maybe one more hug?"

"I thought you wanted me off?"

"Are you denying me of a hug?" I gasped.

"Never." He came over and gave me a hug before he kissed the top of my head.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Will do." He turned towards the door and stopped. There was a tall, brown haired, hazel eyed boy standing in the doorway. Crap…

"Zoe!" My boyfriend Ethan exclaimed pushing past Jake and towards me. (other_characters/set?id=48610015) Before I could react, his lips collided with mine hungrily.

"God, I've been so worried about you. Are you okay? Anything you want, anything you need, tell me and it's yours."

"I'm okay. Jake, this is my…boyfriend, Ethan." Jake looked absolutely pissed. His body shook and his fists clenched.

"Nice to…meet…you. I have to go. Bye." And with that he was gone. I was overcome with a strange sense of guilt as if I had hurt him by letting my boyfriend kiss me but I just shook it off and tried to focus on Ethan.

"So what did the doctor say?" Ethan said brushing the hair out of my face.

"I haven't even seen my doctor let alone talk to him."

"What the hell? What kind of place are they running here?" He grabbed the remote attached to my bed and pressed the red nurse button. About a minute later a nurse came in and Ethan ripped her head off, metaphorically speaking of course. She calmly agreed to what he was saying and got the doctor.

I was a bit confused when a beautiful man walked in the door. This man was perfect in every way. His blonde hair was perfectly gelled back, his eyes were these weird gold color but they went good with his abnormally pale skin. Before I realized it, I was staring at my godly doctor.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Cullen. I am deeply sorry about the hold up. I came in a little while ago to check on you but you were sleeping so I let you be."

"It's alright. When can I go home?"

"Well, we did a couple of tests on you while you were out and basically concluded that you should be able to leave in just a few hours which is quite remarkable for someone in your condition." He flipped a page attached to a clipboard.

"What exactly is her _condition_?" Ethan asked rudely.

"She has a concussion, seven stitches in her head, and her ribs are bruised. Other than that it's just a few bumps and bruises."

"Just a few… You can't be serious. Obviously you need to go back to Med school if you think that it's just a few bumps and bruises. I'm requesting a new doctor for her."

"Ethan!" I gasped.

"I'm sorry but that decision is up to her or her power of attorney." Dr. Cullen stated. Ethan huffed and turned to me.

"Say the word and I will have the best doctor flown here in a matter of hours."

"I'm fine. Dr. Cullen is a great doctor." I looked up at the doctor and he nodded before exiting the room.

"Whatever. Who was the guy who kissed your head?" Ethan asked crossing his arms.

"He's my friend. He pulled the guy off of me and rode in the ambulance with me. You don't have to worry about him." I caressed his cheek as I always did to comfort him. It used to make me happy too but now I was feeling nothing. Ever since I saw Jake again, my thoughts of everything and everyone else just…disappeared.

"Still…I don't like the way he was looking at you." He mumbled. Usually I would find this cute but now it's just sort of annoying.

"Just forget about it, Ethan. I'm in a freaking hospital bed for Christ sake because I was attacked and you're worried about that? What is wrong with you?"

"You are so cranky. Maybe you need some more rest. I'll see you tomorrow when you are less moody and know how to talk to me." My jaw dropped as he walked out the door without another word.

He can't be serious. About five minutes later, I picked up the phone attached to the bed and dialed his number.

"Call to apologize?" He said smugly into the phone.

"First of all, I'm not the one who should be apologizing. Second of all, I have had more than enough rest. Lastly, don't bother even coming over tomorrow because I won't be there. Got it? I don't need you or your money so you can go fuck off and leave me the hell alone. Learn how to talk to _me_ before you ever think about calling me again." I forced the phone back onto the hook and pouted.

Of course the phone rang again and again and again before I picked it up and smashed it down quickly. It rang again and I couldn't take it anymore. I picked it up and held it to my ear again.

"DIDN'T YOU GET IT? I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU DAMN IT!" I yelled into the phone.

"What did he do?" A husky voice said angrily from the other line. Every cell in my body calmed down and I felt lightheaded again.

"Zoe?"

"Oh, sorry. He just got on my nerves. Don't worry about it. What's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you before I go to work." My cheeks burned as I blushed uncontrollably.

"Well, I'm okay so no need to worry. Have fun."

"Thanks. Call this number if you need anything. My boss's fiancé will be here at all hours and is more than happy to help you if you want." I giggled at his generosity.

"There are people who get paid to help me so I should be okay for now but I'll call later. I'm really tired still so I'm going to go get some shut eye. Bye Jake."

"Bye Zoe. Sweet dreams." And thanks to him, I had some pretty amazing ones.


	5. Telephone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 5**

They discharged me the next day and I went home with my sister Catherine and best friends Xena and Raven but they had afternoon classes so I had to be home alone. (/xena/set?id=48609303)

"Ugh!" I grunted as I flopped onto the couch in my lonely house. I was suddenly tired and even started to doze off until there was a loud beeping and vibration coming from my bra. I groaned and reached into it and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" I said with my face smushed against a couch pillow.

"You never called me." I sat up quickly and immediately regretted it as my world spun.

"Whoa…" I said falling back into the pillow.

"Zoe?"

"Yeah, sorry. I got up too fast. Anyways, what were you saying?"

"Never mind. You good?"

"Yeah great. Listen, I'm extremely tired and I'm kind of busy being alone so I'll call you later, okay?"

"You're…alone?" He asked.

"Yes Jacob, I'm alone." I said. There was a bit of silence after that but Jake ended up asking me if I wanted to come over.

"I'm really tired. Maybe another time?"

"Sure, sure. Just ca…"

"I will. Night Jake."

"Night Zoe. I lo…I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone and quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Coming!" I sat up slowly and the knocking continued.

"I said I'm coming! Chill your freaking balls you impatient buttmunch!" I yawned and ran to the door. I swung it open and standing there was Ethan.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I still wanted to check up on you...even though you probably hate me." He said sheepishly. I sighed and hugged him tightly.

"I don't hate you. You're just a jackass." I pulled back and kissed him softly.

"I've been told." He smiled. "Oh, I have something for you." A bouquet of red roses appeared in his right hand.

"I'm sorry." He said. I kissed him again and took the flowers.

"Come in." I took his hand and led him inside. After I cut the flowers and put them in a vase, Ethan pulled me over to the couch. He placed me on his lap and we made out for at least ten minutes before my phone started to ring again.

"Don't get it." He said nipping at my neck. I moaned and reached for my phone but forgot where it was. It sounded extremely close but I couldn't help but find it. He then sighed.

"Here, let me." Ethan then reached into my shirt and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" He said into my phone while kissing me again.

"Sorry, she's busy satisfying her boyfriend at the moment." He bit down and left a hickey on my neck before I could respond.

"Anything else?" He said into the phone when he was done. The other line immediately cut off and he was taken back for a second before he just shrugged, closed then phone and then threw it over his shoulder.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said reaching for my shirt. I looked over his shoulder and saw the time. I then took his hands and stopped him from doing so.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"The girls are going to be home soon and I don't want them walking in on our first time." He sighed and kissed me once more before standing up and putting his shirt back on.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." I kissed his cheek and walked him to the door.

* * *

After he left I took a quick shower and cleaned up the living room quickly.

"Where the hell is that thing?" I said to myself as I searched for my cell phone. I ended up finding it under the end table and reached for it. When I finally got it, I checked through my calls and found the last number that called. My heart skipped a beat when an all too familiar number appeared on the screen.

"Shit shit shit!" I said calling back the number immediately.

"Hello?" A cheerful voice said into the phone.

"Hey Billy, it's me Zoe." I heard him laughing and couldn't help but smile myself.

"Well it's about time stranger! What's about up hun?"

"I was wondering if someone there called me."

"Oh yeah, Jake called about half an hour ago. He seemed kinda mad afterwards."

"Crap!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. Just tell him to call me back as soon as you can."

"Will do. Hey…how much do you love me?"

"I love you a lot Billy, why?"

"Just wondering…"

"Billy…"

"Okay, okay. Well, Rachel's in college eight hours away, Rebecca's married in Hawaii and Jake's never home so I was wondering if you would keep an old man like me a little company a couple times a week."

"I don't know Billy…I'm kind of busy all the time with school and work. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

"Oh, alright."

"You sure Billy?"

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. Me, an old man, who practically raised you and would do anything for you because he loves you so much, will be okay alone. I'm sure I'll be able to reach up to do the laundry, cook for myself, and drive myself around, even though I'm in a wheelchair. I'll be fine." He pretended to be hurt. I have to admit, he's pretty good at pulling the 'old man, practically raised you, loves you to death, in a wheelchair' guilt trip card. I sighed heavily.

"Fine."

"Yay! I'll see you soon. Thank you so much Zo Zo!"

"Sure, Sure."

"I got to go. I love you doll."

"Love you too Billy."

The next day after a long day of school, I quickly took a shower, changed into a pair of skinny jeans, an old tee shirt and a sweatshirt. I then packed a bag and left a note for the girls so they wouldn't worry. I also called into work and they let me take off for the weekend.

I turned up the radio and pulled out of my driveway. (Telephone by Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce)

_[Lady Gaga]_  
_Hello, hello, baby, you called?_  
_I can't hear a thing_  
_I have got no service_  
_In the club, you say? say?_  
_Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?_  
_You're breakin' up on me_  
_Sorry I cannot hear you_  
_I'm kinda busy_  
_Kinda busy_  
_Kinda busy_  
_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

_Just a second_  
_It's my favorite song they're gonna play_  
_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_  
_You should've made some plans with me_  
_You knew that I was free_  
_And now you won't stop calling me_  
_I'm kinda busy_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
_Stop callin'_  
_Stop callin'_  
_I don't wanna think anymore_  
_I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_  
_Stop callin'_  
_Stop callin'_  
_I don't wanna talk anymore_  
_I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Stop telephonin' me_  
_(Stop telephonin' me)_  
_I'm busy_  
_(I'm busy)_  
_Stop telephonin' me_  
_(Stop telephonin' me)_  
_Can call all you want but there's no one home_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_  
_Out in the club_  
_And I'm sipping that bubb_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_  
_Call all you want, but there's no one home_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_  
_Out in the club_  
_And I'm sipping that bubb_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_[Beyonce]_  
_Boy, the way you blowing up my phone_  
_Won't make me leave no faster_  
_Put my coat on faster_  
_Leave my girls no faster_  
_I should've left my phone at home_  
_'Cause this is a disaster_  
_Calling like a collector_  
_Sorry, I cannot answer_

_[Lady Gaga]_  
_Not that I don't like you_  
_I'm just at a party_  
_And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_

_[Beyonce]_  
_Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station_  
_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_  
_'Cause I'll be dancin'_  
_I'll be dancin'_  
_I'll be dancin'_  
_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_  
_'Cause I'll be dancin'_

_[Pre-Chorus x2]_

_[Chorus]_

_[x3]_  
_My telephone_  
_Ma ma ma telephone_  
_'Cause I'm out in the club_  
_And I'm sippin that bubb_  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_(We're sorry, we're sorry_  
_The number you have reached_  
_Is not in service at this time_  
_Please check the number, or try your call again)_

When I finally reached Forks, I could help but think about 'the old times'. Flashes of Jake, the guys and I playing together at the beach danced around my head along with the vision of Jake and I's first kiss. I was in such deep thought that I drove right past Billy's house and to the beach. By the time I realized it, I was already there so I decided to walk around for a little while before I fully become 'Caretaker Zoe'.

I pulled over and sat in the driver's seat for a minute before deciding to grab a pair of shorts and put them on. After I was done, I slipped out of the car and left my shoes inside.

"Damn." I shivered. The Rez is a lot colder then I remembered. I'm kind of regretting the shorts right now but I'm not going to go change now.

The sand felt so cool I walked through it to the water's edge. I stopped and looked out to the sea. It's so peaceful…so calm…

"What are you doing here?" An angry voice asked snapping me out of my gaze. I spun around to see a fuming Jacob Black staring at me with his arms crossed over his chest and his muscles rippling under his tight grey tee shirt. On his bottom half he was wearing a pair of tan khaki shorts and some cheap sneakers.

"I-I'm here to take care of your dad. He asked me to stop by a couple times over the…"

"Go home."

"Why? What did I do?" I asked taking a step towards him. He hesitantly took a step backwards, away from me.

"It's…complicated. Just go home."

"No."

"Zoe, don't make me force you." He snarled. I stepped closer to him and glared up at him.

"I'd like to see you try."

"We both know that I could." My hand subconsciously gripped at my side but I wasn't standing down.

"I'm not going home and that's final." He rolled his eyes and opened his arms. Before I knew it, I was slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down right now!" I said kicking and beating his muscular back. He just carried me through the sand and back to my car. He then opened the passenger door, sat me on the seat, slammed the door, and then got in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm driving you home. Where do you live?"

"You are not taking me home!" I said.

"Yes I am. It isn't…safe for you to be here right now."

"I don't care. Someone needs to be there for your dad when you're not."

"It's not a big deal. Dad can take care of himself."

"If it wasn't such a big deal then why would he ask me? You know that your dad likes to do things on his own and yet he asked for help. Don't worry Jake, you'll probably see me about twice a week, maybe even less…" He grunted and then pulled into his driveway.

"It's not like I don't want to see you, it's just that…it's hard to explain right now. But I have to go. Bella…"

"Don't say anymore…I get it." I grabbed my bag and slammed my door shut before he could say anything else.

Billy gave me Rachel and Rebecca's room to borrow for the time that I'm going to be here. I unpacked my things and laid on the small bed against the far wall in the tiny room and listened to Jacob yell at his father. I'm sure that Jake loves having me here...not.


	6. Distraction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other characters/places you peoples don't recognize.**

**Hey my awesome readers! It's 10/10/10 where I am! Woot woot!**

**Chapter 6**

I reluctantly woke up early the next morning and couldn't figure out why. I wearily sat up and wiped my eyes before looking at the clock.

_5:47 am_

I groaned and threw the covers off my body. I then went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth/hair before tip toeing to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. When I got there, I heard noise.

"Any news?" Billy asked someone.

"Nope. The redhead tried to get through the barrier but we forced her back. We would have gotten her if that leech didn't get in the way…" A familiar voice snarled.

"As long as she is not anywhere near our people, it will be okay for now." Billy said reassuringly.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Maybe I'll get an hour of sleep before my next shift."

"Alright. Good night."

"Goodnight Dad."

"Hey Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget that we have an important visitor. Don't neglect her anymore. She _does_ exist ya know." I heard Jake sigh.

"Trust me, I know she exists." He said annoyed. I quickly ran back into 'my' bedroom and jumped into the bed to cover myself with my covers. I heard the door creak open and tried to slow my breathing.

"Didn't you're mom ever tell you that eavesdropping is rude?" Jake said angrily. I didn't move nor did I respond. I just lied there and hoped that he would just go away.

"I know you're not sleeping."

"Goodnight Jake." I said into my pillow. He grunted and shut the door behind him. I feel bad for eavesdropping but it's not like I purposely woke up to hear him gossip with his dad and it's not like I woke up just to hear his voice. It just…happened.

"Good morning Billy." I said as Billy rolled out of his room early Sunday morning.

"Morning Zo. What are ya cooking?" He asked sniffing the cinnamon bun scented air.

"Fresh decaf coffee and eggs with a side of fruit for you. We need to watch what you eat. You're not as young as you used to be, you know." He pouted and rolled over to me. I handed him the newspaper and resumed cooking before he smacked my butt with it.

"Miserable little child." He grumbled.

"But you love me anyway." I said scrambling the rest of the eggs and sliding them onto a large dish. As soon as I was done, I took the cinnamon buns out of the oven and let them cool.

"Where's Jake?" I asked Billy wiping my hands with a dish towel. He still hasn't talked to me since yesterday morning. Then he completely ignored me throughout the day. It's not like they were talking about anything important…I think.

"Probably in his room. You could go wake him up if you want." I sighed and began walking to his room until I heard his door open.

"Or not." Billy said. Slowly shuffling his feet out of his room was a disheveled Jake, not to mention he was shirtless once again and completely gor…okay, I'm stopping now…

He blinked a couple of times as his droopy eyes adjusted to the bright lighting. He sat at one of the wooden chairs and put his head down onto the table.

"You hungry Jake?" I asked. His head popped up and he sleepily scanned the room for food. I giggled and got him a plate. My eyes widened as he shoveled huge amounts of food onto his plate, leaving little to none leftovers. I thought I made way too much…I guess not. After he was done, he got up, washed his dish and went back into his room. When he came back, he was fully dressed and had his keys in his hand.

"I'm going to see Bella. I'll be back later." He said before shutting the door behind him.

"You're welcome for breakfast. It was no problem whatsoever, I mean, slaving over a hot stove with just an hour of sleep was an easy task." I said as if he was standing in front of me.

"Jerk…" I mumbled before cleaning up the rest.

"The kid's been having a tough time recently. Bella is really messing with his emotions and work has been keeping him up at all different hours of the night. Cut him some slack. It'll blow over soon." Billy said defending his son. I stopped washing the plate I was scrubbing and couldn't help but laugh. I turned around and looked at Billy.

"Just like last time right?" I scoffed. He just looked at me before saying that he forgot that he has to 'call someone.' After I was done with the dishes, the laundry, and cleaning Billy's room, I packed my things and said goodbye. There's really no need for me to stay any longer than I have to plus I have work in three hours and I still need to go home first.

As I was walking to my car, a rusty red rabbit Volkswagen pulled into the drive, blocking my car.

"Ugh!" I said annoyed. I stomped up to the driver's window and knocked on it furiously. Jake rolled it down and quirked an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, could you move your car so I can go home?" I said crossing my arms.

"What if I don't want to?" He said smiling.

"I don't have time for this Jake. I need to go." He responded by pushing me back by opening his car door then slamming it behind him.

"I guess you'll just have to wait until I'm ready to move my car." He said waving me off as he strut over to the house.

"Why are you being so damn difficult Jake? First you don't even want me here, now you're keeping me hostage!"

"You're point is…"

"God! You know what? I…I…ugh! Never mind! Billy!" I stomped off to the house.

"Okay, okay. I'll move my car. I didn't know you want to leave so bad." He got back in his car and put in reverse. It's not that I want to leave, it's just that I don't want to be where I'm not wanted and I have to work.

"Hey Zo?" He said from inside his car.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For c…making breakfast. Yeah…for that…" He said. He is one strange boy…

"You're...welcome." I got in my car and pulled out of the drive. I took one last glance at Jake who majorly face-palmed himself. I heard him yell 'I'm such a dumbass!' from his closed car.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I mumbled. His head spun towards me and he looked sad as if he heard me. He just turned his head back to the windshield as quickly as he looked at me before and ignored my presence.

"Well then. Jerk." My wheels skid against the cool pavement as I sped away from the house and Sir Cranky Pants.

* * *

When I got home, I had yet another 'warm' welcome waiting for me. Standing there leaning up against his car was my dear Ethan with crossed arms and a scrunched up face. I pulled in the drive and slammed the door behind me as I got my bag out of the back.

"Where were you?" He said with his face still scrunched.

"Hello dear. Nice to see you too." I pulled his face to mine for a quick kiss, which he didn't return.

"Where were you?" He repeated following me inside.

"I was helping an old family friend." I said nonchalantly throwing my bag onto the couch.

"Who?"

"Billy, Jake's dad." I poured myself a glass of water.

"Isn't 'Jake' that bulky guy who was with you in the hospital?"

"Yes he was. His dad is disabled and asked me to help him out during the weekends and I said yes. It's no big deal." I said before taking a gulp.

"I don't want you going there. I don't trust…him." I chocked on my water.

"Jake would never do that." I said defending him. He just looked down at his shoes.

"He's not the one you don't trust is it?" He looked away and didn't answer me.

"You can't be serious. We've been together for almost a year and you think that I would cheat on you?"

"The idea of sex with someone who looks like that can make even the strongest people weak and give in."

"Ethan, I haven't even had sex with you, what makes you think I would with him?"

"Because I know your past with him. You can't say that if he offered you would decline." I looked down and fiddled with my glass.

"I can't believe we're even talking about this. I would never do that to you. I love you and someone who loves you as much as I do would never cause that much hurt." I said evening my voice.

"The fact that you think that I would do that to you is insane." I continued. Ethan's footsteps echoed through the empty kitchen as he walked up next to me.

"I just don't want to lose you." He turned my head and pulled me into a deep kiss. I felt his hands run down to my hips as he lifted me onto the counter top. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs pulling him closer. This doesn't feel right. My head wants me to make him mine but my heart and body say it's wrong…really wrong. As if he was reading my mind, Ethan pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He breathed nipping at my neck.

"Nothing." I kissed him again just before my phone started to ring. I flipped it open and it was Billy.

"Hey baby girl. You left your apron here." I coughed and thanked him.

"I'll grab it this weekend." Ethan sighed and I tapped his chest.

"Alright doll. See you then!"

"Bye Billy." I hung up and gave Ethan a peck before hopping off the counter.

"I have to do my homework so you have to go." I said showing him the front door.

"Awe. Too much of a distraction am I?" He said smugly.

"Yes you are so out!" I said literally pushing him out the door.

"Love you." I smiled.

"Love you too." He said before I shut the door behind him. I sighed heavily as my eyes met the sight of my hefty backpack.

"Damnit." I groaned. What is the need for homework? It only kills trees and brain cells. Okay, maybe not brain cells but it sure as hell does give me a headache. I opened the hard cover book known as _Romeo and Juliet_. As I was reading this play, I could not help but wonder, were they high? I mean, I'm pretty much sure Romeo was but Juliet! Come on girl! How could you fall for something like that? Wasn't he just lusting over some chick a day or two before? I can't help but wonder if Ja…

"OH PENIS, PENIS, WHEREFORE ART THOU PENIS?" I loud voice boomed with laughter following. My roommates are home. I closed my book and rolled my eyes. Maybe if I'm really quiet….

"There you are!" I heard a voice call.

"You do know that means 'why are you' right?" I said not looking over my shoulder.

"Exactly." Someone kissed my forehead and continued to the kitchen.

"Xena, I'm a bit confused." I said as she grabbed a bottle of apple juice from the refrigerator.

"About what?" She asked as the liquid poured into her glass.

"Okay, so what if…Romeo never fell for Juliet. What if he never even saw Juliet? What if he never asked the serving man who she was? Would he have ended up with Rosaline?"

"I don't know. I guess there would be no story."

"Plus, they weren't even in love. Just lust, like Romeo with Rosaline. It's all lust." Catherine added sitting down next to me.

"In simpler terms, Romeo makes Juliet's kitty pounce." Xena said sipping her drink and chuckling to herself.

"X-ENA! My virgin ears!" I whined clapping my hands over my ears.

"Honey there ain't nothin…never mind…You nun." Catherine said.

"Wait, you _are_ talking about Romeo and Juliet, aren't you?" Xena said quirking an eyebrow and completely forgetting her explicit remark.

"Maybe…" I trailed off.

"Lies."

"Truths!"

"ZOE!" Xena and Catherine whined. I poured myself a couple of coffee and escaped to my bedroom before they could ask any more questions. I shut my door behind me and laid down on my bed. I stretched and reached for my book and stared at it for awhile. _I guess I have to finish this. _I opened it up and started to read. Thank god it's one of my favorite parts.

_SCENE II. Capulet's orchard._

_Enter ROMEO_

_**ROMEO**_

_He jests at scars that never felt a wound._

_JULIET appears above at a window_

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!_

I know I was criticizing them before but I can't help it. I wiped a tear from my cheek as it fell. I can't believe I'm actually crying over this. Being a hopeless romantic sucks.

"Zoe, you have work in fifteen minutes." Xena said from the other side of my door.

"I know, I know, just give me a minute." I responded.

_**JULIET**_

_Ay me!_

_**ROMEO**_

_She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air._

_**JULIET**_

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

"Zoe! We need to hurry if you think you're going to drive me before my next class." She continued. I sighed and put down the book. I then quickly threw on my work clothes and grabbed my keys.

"What took so long?" Xena asked annoyed as we half jogged to my car.

"I was doing my homework." I said pushing the key into the ignition and starting the car.

"You're usually done by now. Anything on your mind?" She asked. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and tried not to think about Jake.

"Nope, I'm good." I lied.

"I know you, what's up. Is it Jake?" My heart stopped.

"How did you…"

"Honey, I'm your best friend, I know when something's wrong…plus…he called before. Let me guess, old feelings come back up again?"I nodded grimly. Sadly, I think Juliet has it easier in the love department...ya know…without the dying part.


	7. Teenage Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other characters/places you peoples don't recognize blah blah blah. I'm sure you get it by now.**

**Chapter 7**

_Ring_

"And that class is the end of my lecture for today. We will pick up tomorrow. Dismissed." My teacher Mrs. Cambridge said waking at least half of the class out of their boredom induced slumber, including myself. I wiped my eyes and put my things into my backpack before standing up and groggily walking out of the classroom.

"Hey hoe!" My best friend Lexi screamed as she jumped on my back.

"Hey!" I said happily and then once again sleepy as the energy depleted.

"I don't know how I pass this class. All I do is sleep." I added.

"You've been sleeping more and more in class but who can blame ya? Toadface is a bore and not even hot to boot." Lexi said throwing her arm over my shoulders. Yes, we call our teacher Toadface. Why you may ask? Because she is Professor Umbridge's illegal clone, ugly clothes/face and nasty attitude included. The weird thing is that their last names are extremely similar too.

"Still, it's all a mystery to me." I shrugged.

"No it's not. You don't pass because you pay attention nor is it because you're smart. You pass because you kiss major ass." I dog sit for her once and now I'm a teacher's pet. It wasn't even really a dog for Christ's sake! It was more like a rat with a blow dry.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Welcome."

"Hey sexy bitches!" Our friend Jesse said as he ran over to us.

"Hey doll. What's up?" Lexi asked as he gave us both a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh nothing much. I see you're wearing the shirt I bought you Zo. I told you it would look hot on you." He said poking my boob. Normally I would slap a guy for touching….my girls, but this is _Jesse_ we're talking about. He doesn't really count as a boy. (If ya catch my drift…)

"Sure, sure. All hail the fabulous Jesse and his awesome powers to make even the saggest titties perky." I pretended to bow to him.

"Oh honey, they weren't saggy, they just needed to be…appreciated a little. Victoria really needs to tell me her secrets." He said motioning to the red lowish cut shirt with long sleeves that I was wearing. Before I could respond, someone grabbed me by the arm and jerked me away from my friends.

"Hey I…" Something soft crashed against my lips. I pulled back and saw that it was Ethan.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Only for you." His breath smelled of cheap alcohol and smoke.

"Have you been drinking again?" I asked.

"Only a little. Zack bought some and I thought that it would call me down before Toad's big test." He buried his face into my neck and started to nip and kiss.

"Ethan, stop! You know what that stuff does to you." I tried pushing him off.

"Why won't you just give it up to me already? I've been good to you, gave you everything you wanted and now it's time for you to give me what I want." He said before cupping my butt.

"No. Get off of me damnit!" I pushed him off and felt a stinging sensation on my cheek but ignored it. I fixed my shirt as I ran away from my drunken soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. I continued to lunch and tried to forget that that all just happened.

"Zoe, you okay?" Lexi said from behind, scaring the crap of out me.

"W-Why wouldn't I be?" I stuttered as I sat down at our table with my lunch tray.

"Because your asshole of a boyfriend just tried to bang you in the hallway. Honey look at me." She ordered turning my face towards hers.

"You have a cut on the side of your face." Jesse said leaning over her shoulder and wiping blood away from my cheek, causing me to wince. When he pulled his thumb back, it was covered in blood. I raised my hand to my cheek and felt the warm blood trickle down. Damnit. I must have gotten cut from the stupid ring he was wearing. Jesse grabbed a napkin and poured some water from his water bottle on it then dabbed my cheek gently.

"You should go to the nurse." Jesse said.

"No, she'll just ask questions plus it's no big deal. It's not the worse that's happened to me." I took the napkin from him and held it against myself to stop the bleeding. Suddenly my pocket started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I said into the phone curiously.

"Are you okay?" A husky voice said.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I just had a feeling that something was wrong."

"Oh, well, I'm okay. Tell your dad I should be at your place somewhere around two on Thursday. I have off on Friday so I thought I'd just come then."

"Sure, sure. If you need me, call." He said happily.

"Will do. Bye." He said goodbye and I hung up the phone, only to be met by the curious faces of my two besties.

"Who was that?" Lexi said poking at my sides.

"That was the infamous Jacob Black." Jesse said. I really need to turn my volume down on my phone...

"It's no big deal. He's just an old friend." I said shoving a French fry into my mouth.

"Is he cute?" Lexi asked.

"Beyond all…never mind."

"Tell us!" They whined. They repeated the process about fifty times until I gave up. I sighed and told them everything about Jake, past and present. They then showered me with hugs and smacks.

"I think you should dump Ethan. He's no good for you and Jake, well, he's Jake." Jesse said.

"I second that motion!" Lex said raising her hand.

"Ugh! Can we not talk about this now?" I grumbled.

"No we're going to…" She started.

_Ring_

"Damnit! We'll continue this discussion later." We threw away our things and went on for the rest with the day.

* * *

School was normal for the rest of the week. Jesse and Lex never gave up the whole Jake ordeal but I so skillfully dodged their questions. I had also maneuvered my way away from them to get to my locker and put my books away.

"Hey." A cool voice said from behind me.

"Go away Ethan. I don't want to be around you right now." I said without turning to speak to him face to face.

"Look, you haven't said one word to me since Monday but I'm sorry about before. I'm sober now." He said moving a lock of my hair out of the way and gently kissing my ear.

"Get away from me." I said pushing him off and slamming my locker shut.

"Zoe! Can we at least talk about this?" He pled as I walked away from him.

"No. I need to get to work." I said flatly before I ran out the double doors and to my car. Ugh boys. I flipped the vanity mirror down and checked my makeup. Eyeliner good, mascara good…ugh…this cut. It was larger than I had originally anticipated, plus it was a little deeper too. It goes all the way from the top of my right cheekbone stopping an inch away from my upper lip.

I turned the key in the ignition and started my piece of crap car so I could get to Billy's early, like I had told Jake when he called earlier in the week. Suddenly a loud noise vibrated from the hood of my car scaring the living daylights out of me. When I looked up, it was of course Ethan. I pressed on my horn viscously hoping he would move but he didn't. He kept his arms secure on the hood and glared at me.

"Move!" I yelled not even rolling down my window. He shrugged and walked over to the driver's side of the car.

"I want to talk." He yelled.

"Well I don't. I have to go." I revved the engine and sped off without another word. Too bad I didn't run over his feet…

* * *

I turned up the radio and danced around to my favorite songs until I arrived at my destination. To my surprise, there was a red rabbit Volkswagen sitting in the driveway. That's weird. I grabbed my overnight bag and walked into the house curious.

"Billy!" I called out. No answer.

"Billy?" I repeated. No answer.

"Is anyone home?" Silence.

"If anyone _is_ home, there is a girl pulling up in a rusty red pick-up truck." I said. Within seconds, Jake appeared out of his room. He jogged right past me and to the front door.

"Thought so." I said under my breath. I walked over to the table and put my bag down on the chair before being spun around by a strong hand.

"What the hell?" I said as my eyes were now staring into Jake's.

"Why did you…what happened?" He said running his thumb over the gash on my cheek worryingly. Shit.

"N-Nothing." I said trying to wiggle my way out of his grasp but had no effect.

"Zoe Michelle Tyler, tell what happened." He said using my full name, which he hasn't done in years. I dropped my head and was randomly interested in my shoes until something warm lifted my chin causing me to look Jake in the eyes once more.

"Please tell me." He said softly.

"E…" I started before a knock on the door cut me off.

"Let me guess, Bella?" I said. He sighed and dropped his hand.

"I'll be right back. I expect an answer when I get return." Jake said before jogging out the door and shutting it behind him. I turned around and faced the door. I tip toed closer to it and soon saw that it was no girl, instead that it was a tall, muscular, tan, man with a permanent scowl painted on his face. They seemed to be arguing about something and it looks like it's getting pretty heated too. I almost subconsciously opened the door and walked outside to them to see what the problem was.

"That doesn't matter Sam! I still have feelings for her and I won't just throw all that away because I…" Jake stopped as soon as he saw me standing there.

"Zoe...I…" He trailed off. The man spun around and glared at me for a quick second before his expression softened.

"Hi, I'm Sam. I'm…Jake's employer. Jake, we will continue this discussion but in the meantime…accept it." And with that, he ran off…into the woods. The people around here are strange.

"What was that all about?" I asked turning back to Jake.

"We were just…discussing my hours…" He said looking off behind me.

"Liar." I said crossing my arms. We glared at each other for awhile before he gave up.

"Just drop it." He said before pushing past me and going back into the house. I just sighed and followed him. He was standing over the sink and looking down. He looks so sad, so hurt about something but of course he wouldn't tell me. I remembered what used to make him laugh when we were younger and thought that I would give it a try. I ran over to my bag and pull out my iPod and its charger/speakers. I grabbed Jake's hands and he looked at me like I had three heads.

"What are you doing?" He said quirking an eyebrow. I shushed him and pressed play on the remote and Katy Perry's _'Teenage Dream'_ started to blast through the speakers.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_  
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Jake shook his head but smiled my favorite smile and danced along.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets_  
_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

I put his hands on my hips and attempted to wrap my arms around his neck, but was only able to lock my fingers at the tips. He laughed and placed my feet on his and continued to sway with me.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

"Happy yet or do I have to play another song?" I said laughing. Jake pretended to contemplate it as he also smiled. He opened his mouth to respond but yet again there was another noise coming from outside the house followed by a knocking at the door. He picked me up and off his feet as he went to the door. To my dismay, it was not his boss Sam, no. It was a pretty pale girl with long curly chocolate brown hair and eyes to match.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jake asked the girl angrily. So this is the wonderful Bella that he was…is…so deeply in love with. She's so plain and simple it's almost annoying.

"We need to talk Jake..." She looked past his shoulder and at me. "Alone." She finished.

"Bitch…" I mumbled under my breath as I pouted. Jake turned his head and gave me a look as if he was saying 'Not nice'. How the hell could he hear me? Weirdo…

"About what?" Jake asked her in the same tone as he used before.

"You know what." She said through her teeth. He grunted and motioned for her to go outside. They closed the door behind them and left me…alone…again. This is really getting old.


	8. Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other characters/places you peoples don't recognize blah blah blah. I'm sure you get it by now.**

**Chapter 8**

Instead of just standing around and waiting like an idiot, I decided to watch some television until Jacob came back…if he even would. I flipped through the channels until I stopped at some music channel. There was a playlist marathon like always so I lied down on the couch and closed my eyes. I just started to daydream when there was a loud banging on the door. Who the hell could that be? I grunted and got up off the couch and shuffled my feet to the door. Waiting on the other side was a guy who looked really familiar. He was tall and tan like Jake but was considerably slimmer. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's got muscles too, but not as large and steroid-like like his. He also has short cropped black hair and brown eyes with a slightly dimpled chin…wait…that can't be…

"Embry?" I gasped.

"That's me." He smiled. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms to hug him tightly.

"I missed you!" My old friend said as he hugged me back by lifting me off the ground and spinning me around.

"I've missed you too! How have ya been?" I said as he placed me back on the ground.

"I've been good. Life's been weird but I'm sure Jake told you all about that."

"Uh…no…He barely speaks to me." I said looking down.

"Oh…is he here?" He asked scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Nope. Bella came by before and well…Bella came by." I said shrugging.

"He's such a jackass…" Embry mumbled under his breath.

"Do you want me to tell him that you were here?" I asked. His slightly angered expression changed as a smile grew on his round-ish face.

"That won't be necessary….say…how do you feel about visiting Quil?"

"Sounds good to me. It's better than just sitting here alone. Let me just lock up." I grabbed my jacket and closed the door behind me. I then locked it with the key from under the ratty old welcome mat. I looked around and expected another car to be blocking me in but there wasn't one.

"Where's your car?" I asked Embry. He started to laugh but I couldn't understand why.

"I don't need a car. We can…walk." He held out his hand and I took it. We walked like that through the cold rain for what seemed like a mile, maybe less until we arrived at a house that looked almost completely covered up by trees but was a little more visible when you got closer. The wooden boards covering the house were a rustic, worn brown color. There was also a small front porch that matched the rest of the house.

"This isn't Quil's house…" I said as he dragged me up the steps and to the sliding glass door. He chuckled and made this weird noise as if he was 'calling' someone. Soon enough shirtless boys about his size flooded the room, followed by two girls. I didn't really see their faces but one was way shorter than the other.

"Hey guys! This is _Zoe_." Embry said stressing my name. Weirdo.

"_The_ Zoe?"Yet another familiar voice said as he made his way through the heap of shirtless guys.

"Quil!" I yelled running up to him and giving him the same greeting I gave Embry.

"Wow. You look so…different…" He said scanning my body up and down.

"Thanks." I scoffed playfully.

"No, I mean…good different." I rolled my eyes and diverted my attention to the crowd of half naked strangers in front of me. Embry chuckled as he smacked himself. He then introduced me to everyone. They're all cool people except for one girl named Leah. She seems to hate me for NO reason what-so-ever but oh well. There is one person I like in particular is Emily, Sam's fiancée. While she really is quite beautiful, there are three long scars on the right side of her face and one long scar reaching down to the end of her arm. I was in such deep thought about her and everyone else that I didn't even notice that I was shivering.

"Embry! What is wrong with you? Did you make this poor girl walk in the rain?" Emily said reaching up and smacking the back of his hand before walking into some back room. When she emerged, she had a nice warm towel fresh from the dryer in her hands.

"Here." She said wrapping it around my body.

"T-thanks." I shivered.

Within seconds everyone was loud and rambunctious again so I decided to sit in the far corner away from the group of people and observe them. They behaved like they were a wild pack of animals. They hooted and hollered and even attempted to wrestle before Sam stopped them, announcing that dinner was ready. We ate some turkey and stuffing …or at least I only had _some_. The others ate one fourth of a turkey by themselves and since there were at least eight guys there, that means there were two, plump turkey carcasses on the table by the time dinner was done. (Oh yeah, look at who can do math in her head.)

"Man Em, that was delicious." One of the boys, I think it was Brady, said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thanks Brady." She responded smiling. Emily then stood up and collected everyone's dishes and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" I asked.

"No, it's alright. I can do them." She said sweetly before turning the faucet on the sink. I got up and grabbed a dish towel and helped anyway.

"Thank you." She whispered to me.

"You're welcome." I whispered drying a dish. When we were done, we all decided to hang out and watch some television together. Since the couch was small and the guys are, well, not, I sat on the cool hard wood floor by Leah and her brother Seth.

"Hey Zo, why don't you come sit by me?" Embry offered patting his upper thighs. I said thanks as I sat on his lap and snuggled up close to him.

"You're so warm." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I've heard." He said resting his head on mine. Soon after, I started to drift off to sleep in his arms. His lips kissed my forehead but didn't say a word nor did I move an inch. Strangely I was quite comfortable. I flinched a tiny bit when I heard the sliding door open but only pulled myself closer to Embry.

"What the hell is going on here?" An angry voice boomed. My eye shot wide open and Jake was glaring at Embry and me. He was…shaking. His teeth are bared and a deep growl vibrated from his chest.

"Why are you here?" He asked me as his anger grew. I opened my mouth to respond but Embry cut me off.

"I wasn't going to leave her home alone Jake. You should have known better than to do that." Embry said to him sternly.

"Shut up! YOU should've known better than to bring her here!" He yelled. Embry's grasp tightened around me almost painfully. Jake's face scrunched up furiously as he watched this.

"Jake, go outside and calm down." Sam ordered.

"Get…your hands…off...of…her…" He snarled ignoring Sam. His body shook more violently than it did before and his eyes were filled with such rage that words can't describe.

"Jacob, calm down." Sam said with authority in his voice.

"First that leech takes _my _Bella away from me and...now…" Jake growled without finishing his sentence as Paul and Jared were now at his sides, holding him back.

"Embry protect Zoe!" Sam ordered and in one swift movement, I was moved off of Embry's lap and on to the couch. Then he shielded my body by protectively putting his arms on each side of me.

"Close your eyes and whatever you do, don't open them." He said to me. I slapped my hands over my eyes and did as he said. The sudden yelling and the sound of breaking glass burst out of nowhere and Embry was now straddling my body. I tried to hear what they were saying but something warm cupped my ears. Something was wrong, really wrong and it absolutely scared the living day lights out of me. My fingers started to felt wet as the tears had nowhere else to go. Then warm hands were removed from my ears and now scooped me up into muscular arms.

"Shh. It's okay." Embry soothed. I sobbed into his bare chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"W-what happened?" I sobbed.

"Nothing. Just close your eyes." I closed my eyes once more and felt the force of the cool wind as I was carried out of Emily's house and out into the cold. Suddenly a loud howl caused me to take my hands away from my eyes. In the blur of trees, a large angry wolf stood watching Embry carry me away. It was clearly not a normal wolf seeing as it was the size of a horse and probably a lot meaner by the looks of it.

"E-Embry…there's a-a…" I said too terrified to finish my sentence. His body tensed and he his legs moved faster, carrying me away.

* * *

Quickly, the scene changed as I was placed inside my car and was now behind a glass window. The wolf still stood there and stared at me in the car. It seems so sad, filled with such regret. I placed my hand on the cool window and the wolf looked at me one last time before running off into the woods. I sunk back into my seat and pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"You aren't going to pass out on me are you?" Embry half chuckled. I shook my head back and forth even though I probably was. He nodded and pulled out of the driveway. We didn't speak one more word as he drove me home, or at least back to Billy's. I just sat, silent. What was that thing and why was it there? I mean, I know it was a wolf but it doesn't look like normal. I got this weird vibe from it like it was some supernatural creature or something. The strange part was that I was scared of the beast. I wanted to…go to it.

"Zoe. What did you see back there?" Embry said sternly, not breaking his focus on the wet pavement.

"N-nothing. I think my head was playing games with me." I stuttered as I lied.

"You need to tell me Zo."

"I saw nothing. Just drop it." I said before turning to look out the window. He sighed heavily and started to tap the steering wheel as he drove. When we got back to Billy's, I immediately pushed the car door open and ran inside.

"Zoe?" Billy called after me as I ran past him and into my room. I jumped onto the bed and hugged one of the pillows tightly and sobbed. There was a knocking at the door but I just ignored it. I ended up crying myself to sleep. I dreamed that I was at Emily's house and I was standing by the edge of the woods alone. Suddenly the russet wolf appeared causing my heart to beat rapidly. _Please don't hurt me_ I said, only for it to chuckle. It slowly took small, well smallish steps for a wolf, towards and stopped just a few feet in front of me. I looked into his big brown eyes and visions of…Jake…flickered in and out quickly. _Jake_ I said before a sudden loud noise caused my strange dream to vanish. I sleepily sat up and rubbed my eyes. I listened and realized that the yelling was coming from the living room. Slowly getting up and tip toeing to the door, I cracked it slightly and peaked out.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jacob yelled.

"I was thinking that she shouldn't be here alone. You know that the redhead is circling nearby. Do you _want _your imprint dead?" Embry yelled followed by a loud crack and then groan. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep them from hearing me gasp.

"Jacob William Black!" Billy's voice yelled from his wheelchair.

"I think…you broke…my jaw." Embry said fixing his shattered jaw as blood started to trickle down his chin. Jake ran up to him and gripped his shirt tightly as he spoke to him.

"Don't you EVER say that again, do you hear me? You know how I feel about her and that I would never, ever want that."

"It doesn't seem like that Jake. All you do…is obsess over Bella but guess what dude…she's gone. Hell, you even have an imprint and yet you still chase after her. Get it through your thick skull. Bella is with the leech and she's not going to leave him for _you_. Even if she did, it wouldn't matter because you aren't destined to be with her."Jake was silent after that. He released Embry and covered his face with his hands and then dropped them.

"She saw you Jake." Embry added. All the color drained from Jake's tired body and his face now wore a horror-filled expression.

"Did she see me…" Embry shook his head and Jake sighed in partial relief. He stared at the wall for a moment before his head snapped towards me. Scared, I slammed the door shut and ran to a far corner in the room. The door swung open and Jacob just stood and watched me before he took a deep breath.

"How much did you hear?" He growled.

"Nothing. I heard n-nothing." I stuttered.

"Stop lying!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him. He started to walk, more like stalk, closer to me. My eyes widened as they met his. Even with just the moonlight illuminating the room, I could see them vividly. His usually warm brown eyes now were a dangerous glowing gold. His pupils were no longer human. _He_ was no longer human.

"Just go away!" I sobbed while pushing against the wall as if it would move. He stopped walking and just stared at me…just like the wolf did at Emily's house and in my dreams. I fell to my knees and looked up at him, then back at the floor, praying he wouldn't come any closer.

"You're scaring me Jake." I said softly. I glanced back up at him as he towered over my body and watched as his inhuman eyes faded back to his big brown eyes that I love so much. Yes, they were back to normal, but not quite how they should be. I saw pain, so much pain in them that it made my heart ache. He appeared so fragile, almost as if he was going to fall apart any second now. I just wanted to hold him in my arms and make all of his sadness disappear but I knew I couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry Zoe." He said shakily before quickly leaving the room. I remained kneeling on the floor and stared at the door, mulling over what just happened and what could have happened. There was a sudden noise that kept ringing and ringing until it eventually snapped out of my gaze. I searched through my covers for the source. I found my phone and sighed when I saw that it was my boss calling. I picked up and soon regretted it when Ricky told me that he needed me at the diner ASAP because Jenny and Kara left along with Millie and now there are only two waitresses working. I told him that I would be there as soon as I can. He thanked me numerous times before I hung up and dug through my bag and pulled out my clean work clothes.

* * *

**Later at the diner...**

"Zoe, could you be a doll and go serve the handsome young man sitting over there?" Gladice asked me nodding with two large trays in each arm. It's four o'clock in the morning and I'm still working. I'd better get some serious overtime for this…

"Sure. Which table?" I asked. She pointed over to the corner where a large russet skinned man was sitting. Oh god.

Jake turned around and looked at me with dark, tired eyes. Before I went over to serve him, I quickly grabbed a mug and a pot of fresh coffee.

"What would you be having this morning sir?" I said as I poured him a cup of coffee and acted like I didn't know him. He barely glanced my way before taking the scalding hot coffee in his hands. I sighed and walked away to continue with my work. On my way back to the kitchen, my mind filled with insane thoughts of Jake and me. We were sitting together on the couch, his head in my lap, laughing about something. He reached up and pulled me down so I could kiss him. We were so…happy. Maybe something like that is…no, stop. I have a boyfriend that I love and it's not right to be thinking this way about another guy. I then thought of the wolf. It was such a strange, yet beautiful creature…

I was too busy trying to stay awake and keep my mind off of Jake and the wolf and in return thinking about them more that I didn't notice the 'CAUTION: WET FLOOR' sign. One minute I was sliding and then the next thing I knew, I landed flat on my ass.

Glass shattered as it impacted with the ground and made it sparkle like there were thousands of little diamonds scattered all over the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jake said walking closer to me worryingly. I held my hand up, motioning him to stay back.

"I'm fine. Just…stay over there. I can handle this." I made it this far without him. I'm sure it won't be that hard to get up. I struggled to find a way out of it that would include me getting up and not making a fool of myself but excluding getting myself hurt.

"Are you sure?" He asked quirking an eyebrow and reaching out to me.

"I-I'm sure." I put my hand to my side and pushed up quickly, launching me to my feet once again.

"Damn!" I examined my hand and was disappointed. Although I had managed to get myself up without looking like a fool, I ended up having fourteen large-ish along the about a dozen small pieces of glass sticking out of my hand. Before I could take a step out of the mess, something swept me off my feet and held me in its scorching hot arms.

"What the hell?" Looking at the figure, the color left my face, then the rest of my body.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked Jacob, who look as if he was ready to pass out.

"Obviously you can't handle this." He said as he carried me into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, a towel and brought me to the women's bathroom. Thank god no one was in there or else we would have had a serious issue.

"How okay are you with blood?" He said with a fake smile.

"I'm o-whoa…" I raised my hand up and blood ran down my arm too fast to be okay. My stomach churned and the world was spinning just from the rusty smell.

"I'm taking that as a no. God, you really haven't changed. Just look at me." He shifted my body into one arm and cupped my chin to make me look at him with the other. It's not my fault he makes me lightheaded.

"I'll get even dizzier." His russet face grew a deep shade of red as an almost legitimate smile barely spread across his lips.

"Shut it." I spat, my face also getting redder. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it was no use.

"Stop your squirming." He sat down onto the cold white tile with me still in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I swallowed the lump in my throat when I saw my hand.

"Remember what I said." He forced me to look at him once more.

"Now, this may hurt a little." He added.

"Great." I closed my eyes and pretended like some gorgeous guy who I was once deeply in love with wasn't going to be pulling glass out of my hand slowly and painfully.

"Ow!" I jumped a little from the sudden sting and gripped onto one of Jake's bulging biceps. He then dropped it into the bowl on his right side. By the sixth piece I was in tears.

"Please stop. It hurts." I begged.

"I'm almost done. There are only a few more pieces left and then it will be over." He said soothingly. He pressed his cheek to my head as he ripped out another and another and then another until he got the last one.

"There. All done." He hugged me lightly from behind as I sobbed a little.

"Shh. We need to clean out the cuts. I'll be right back, okay?" He kissed the top of my head, got up and left the bathroom. When he returned, my eyes widened.

"Hell no! You keep away from me with that crap. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you put salt in my cuts." I shrunk back into the wall as if it would suddenly give me an escape route.

"Come on Zo. I have to or else they will get infected." He said putting the salt down and reaching out to pull me off the ground.

"Screw you." He rolled his eyes and grabbed me arm and pulled me up. He then ran warm water over my hand.

"I'm sorry." He apologized in advance before opening the salt and tilting it over my hand.

"Ow ow fuckityfuck-fuck ow!" I jumped up and down. My cuts started to foam and got really disgusting making me dizzy. Jake wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me on my feet.

"I hate you Jacob! Gahhhhh!" I shrieked while dancing around in his grasp like an idiot. I felt his body wince when I put 'hate' and 'Jacob' in the same sentence. He gulped and his smile had dissolved completely. Without another word he ran more warm water out of my hand, which felt really good and then he wrapped the towel around it and applied pressure.

"Feel better?" He said emotionless.

"Yeah. Thanks Jake." I said forcing a smile. I mean, I wasn't lying, it truly felt better, especially when he rubbed the bandage covering the wounds but I felt really bad now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Wait, he went all ape-shit on me and scared the crap out of me and _I_ feel like shit being mean to him. Now I feel even worse after he helped me. My fake smile faded and was replaced with a slight scowl and my eyes somewhat narrowed. There is no way I am going to forgive him so easily, especially after what happened just a few hours before.

"It's okay." He said also forcing a smile.

"Zoe honey? Are you okay?" Gladice called from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." I called back not looking away from Jake.

"Okay. Rick said go home. You're off for the night but be back next Sunday." I mentally screamed 'hell yeah!' and danced around like I won the lottery.

"Happy much?" Jake teased. I stuck out my tongue and continued to dance.

"Do you have a ride home?" He asked sheepishly. I stopped dancing and bit my bottom lip.

"No I don't but don't worry about it. I'll find one." I said starting to walk out of the bathroom.

"I could take you. I mean, my car isn't the coolest or the fastest but it gets the job done." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Sure."

"Cool. I-I mean…uh…never mind." He said shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground. He legit has to be the cutest guy I have ever seen.

"I'll just go get my things and we can go. Okay?" I said smiling as I opened the door.

"Sure, sure." I walked out and I swear I heard him yell 'Yes!' from inside. First he hates me, then he scares the crap out of me and then out of nowhere he helps me and offers to drive me home? I truly don't understand this boy sometimes and I don't think I ever will...


	9. Rumors

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 9**

When Jake and I got to the car, our lighthearted mood quickly disappeared and it kinda got a little awkward.

"So…" I said breaking the silence. Jake just stared at the road and ignored me as if I said nothing.

"Damn…mood swings much…" I mumbled to myself. His eyes flickered to me for a second but he still remained silent.

"How's work?" He flinched and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"It's…great." He finally responded.

"Good, good…how's life been?" I said trying to continue the conversation.

"Same old, same old. Of course you would have known that if you kept in touch." He said insinuating that it was _my_ fault we stopped talking.

"So it was _me_ who didn't return any of _your_ phone calls, right?" I scoffed sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and decided to focus back on the road but I wasn't done with this conversation.

"Maybe I thought that after calling thirty-two times that maybe you just didn't want to speak to me anymore."

"Now you're exaggerating. You didn't call thirty-two times." He stated.

"Ask Billy. He picked up the phone every time and wrote down the date and time that I called."

"Bull. But whatever, all I'm saying is that maybe you should have come to visit. Billy and the guys miss you."

"Yeah, I should schlep all the way back down to the Rez because your violent ass is such great company." I trailed off.

"Where am I driving you to anyway?" He said ignoring my comment.

"Seattle." His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"You have got to be kidding me." He groaned.

"Quit your whining you big baby. It'll only take an hour or less to get to my house."

"It's not that. It's just, you were so close that you could have visited anytime you wanted to."

"Did you ever think that I just didn't want to visit you?" He winced a little in pain and I couldn't understand why. _He_ iced me out of his life for months and months just because of Bella and now that she's gone, he suddenly wants to see me. Don't I feel wanted and loved?

"I guess I understand that. I mean, the last time we _really_ saw each other for more than five minutes, you were on my garage floor bleeding to death because I was an asshole and slapped you and you fell into my conveniently placed toolbox…" He looked extremely upset now. I sighed loudly and unattractively and turned to him.

"That's not the reason why Jake. I got over _that_ a few weeks after I got out of the hospital. I guess everything else was just…too painful…" I trailed off.

"Painful?" He questioned. I once again mentally slapped myself for even saying that. Even when we were inseparable, I still wasn't this honest with him.

"Never mind…I think that I was kinda pissed that you didn't ride in the ambulance with me and how you still went to the movies with _Bella_." Just saying her name left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Yeah, well, I was stupid for doing that and trust me, I regret it every day." He added sadly.

"Mhm." I huffed breath before focusing back on the cars outside my window that were passing by. I eventually closed my eyes and fell asleep. I ended up sleeping for the rest of the car ride until we got to my house.

* * *

A slight shift of warmth woke me but I just shrugged it off. But then the same warmth shoving its way into my pockets worried me.

"What the…" I said opening my eyes to see Jacob pulling my keys out of my pocket. Instead of giving me a straight answer, he lifted me out of the car bridal-style. I just wrapped my arms his neck, closed my eyes and went along with it because struggling would do absolutely nothing for me. I groaned a little when I heard my neighbors talk among themselves and comment about the large man carrying me. Without moving me at all, he skillfully unlocked the door and kicked it open.

"Zo, is that you?" I heard Z call to me.

"Yeah. It's me." I think I yelled half mumbled.

"Jesus Zo! Are you drunk or some…no…way…Catherine, get your ass in here right now!" I was reluctant to open my eyes but I did and half wished that I didn't. She stood in the doorway to her room with the half dead look that most seniors in college seem to have. Her blue eyes were outlined by black bags underneath, proving she'd been up all night either studying or writing a paper. Her really long brown hair was up high in extremely messy bun and her comfy sweats and tee were messed up and wrinkly.

"What the fuck happened to you?" My sister said yawning as she joined the group. She look equally exhausted but instead she had longish, messy curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match and her clothes were baggier and didn't show off her killer body like Z's did.

"I cut my hand pretty badly during work and Jake fixed it up for me. Then he offered to drive me home and I fell asleep on the way. Why he's carrying me everywhere, I don't know. Speaking of which, do you mind?" He made an 'o' with his mouth and set me to my feet. I immediately was cold and wanted to be back in his arms.

"You look like shit." Cat said before retiring to her room to go back to sleep. I bent my head back and saw Jake glaring at her. I instinctively placed my on his chest and looked him in the eye.

"Calm down." His expression softened and his fists were no longer clenched. He barely nodded and closed his eyes.

"Can you give us a moment please?" Z nodded and stomped back into her room. I bit my lip and turned back to Jake.

"Thanks for driving me home Jake." I said.

"No problem…when do you think you'll be at my house this week?" He asked sheepishly.

"I honestly don't know." His smile faded.

"Oh…okay. I guess I'll see you around." He said before opening the door to leave.

"Wait, what about your jacket?" I asked as I began shrugging it off.

"Keep it." He closed it behind him. I grinned and hugged my arms around my body. When I turned around to go to my room, Cat and Z were glaring at me.

"Now that lover-boy is gone, explain." Z ordered shuffling her feet till she landed ungracefully on the couch.

"That's attractive." I mumbled plopping down on a bean bag chair myself. Cat rolled her eyes and sat down on the far recliner on the other side of the couch.

"Okay, so here's what happened…" I told them what happened in detail. Their jaws dropped and they face palmed a couple times but in the end both had this disappointed/worried expression.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked. Z took my hand and looked at me like a worried mother would to a foolish daughter.

"We just don't want you to get hurt again. Remember how broken you were, both mentally _and_ physically?"

"Don't worry. I probably won't see him that much anyway. He's always gone but I'm beat so we are going to finish this discussion in the morning on our way to get my hand thoroughly looked at." I kissed them both on the heads and retired to my lovely escape of a bedroom.

It was the smallest room in the house and yet, it was the size of a normal master suite. Now, we aren't the most fortunate group of gals but savings and since the four, yes, four including our other 'sister' and roommate Raven, worked, we were able to afford to rent a nice four bedroom house that's probably a little too nice for three college students and one high school student. My California king-sized bed (Courtesy of my magnificent aunt) looked quite welcoming right now.

The lavender silk-like covers that I so happily bought from this wonderful place called Wal-Mart were messy and saying 'come to me' while my body was saying 'bathe me'. I chose to listen to my body and take a quick shower and put on a clean pair of sweats along with a tight wife-beater. I yawned as I turned off the lights and climbed into bed. After an hour or so of trying to fall asleep but failing, I threw the covers off my body and walked out of my room, expecting for everyone to be sleeping but was amazed when every one of my roommates were sitting in the living room, talking and laughing loudly.

"Hey." I said sleepily as I walked out of my room and sitting down on the couch.

"Don't you look pretty?" Cat said sarcastically gesturing to my messed up hair and disgruntled expression. I flipped her the bird and then snuggled up to Xena.

"I can't sleep." I whined like a child.

"Ethan called about ten times while you were in your room." Xena said causing my smile to fade.

"What did he do now?" Raven asked looking up from her book.

"Is he the one who scratched your face?" Cat asked narrowing her eyes. I looked away from them, giving away the answer.

"What makes you think it was him?" I asked.

"Zoe, did he do this to you?" She questioned again more concerned.

"Kind of. I mean, he wasn't himself when he…"

"There is no 'kind ofs' Zo, he put his hands on you. It doesn't matter how minuscule, he tried to hurt you. I think it's time that you left him."

"This was the first time he has ever hurt me…that way and we've been together for some time now and it would be dumb to throw it away just because of that. I know he's a good guy." Cat grunted as she got up and stormed out of the room, but before she left, she turned to me.

"Damnit Zoe. You are so idiotic. It's going to get worse but you don't have to listen to me. _If_ and _when_ he beats your ass, don't come to me crying. I don't just mean Ethan. You are such a spineless little child that it sickens me." She said cruelly then turning away and slamming her door.

"Don't take that personally Zo. She hasn't slept in two days straight." Raven said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I nodded and closed them. I ended up falling asleep next to Xena and not waking up until late the next day, which I spent reading and catching up on my homework.

* * *

The next day at school was a little more eventful, but not by much. We pretty much watched movies all day because a bunch of the teachers were absent due to some huge storm that was slowly making its way to us but that wasn't what made it weird. When I got to my last period class, everybody seemed to be watching me. I checked my appearance before I came to class so there wasn't anything wrong with my face. I also fixed my clothes so no inappropriate body parts were showing, so then what was it? I took my seat next to Lexi and ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook.

I wrote: _Why is everyone looking at me like that?_

She hesitated before she responded with: _There are rumors going around about…Ethan._

"What?" I said loudly as I read the note. She shushed me and continued to write.

_I heard that someone saw Ethan drinking with a bunch of his friends and then he was…swapping spit with a girl from the cheer-leading squad after school last Friday by Mr. H's room._ She looked at me sadly as I slowly folded the piece of paper and sat back in my chair. How could he do this to me? Wait…they're just rumors. He would never cheat...would he?

"Zo?" Lexi said trying to get my attention. I shook my head and grabbed my things before running out of the room in tears. I ran right to my car and threw my bag into the passenger seat as I climbed in. I gripped the wheel tightly as I sobbed. My phone started to ring loudly with the bastard's ringtone. I wiped away my tears and picked up.

"Hello?" I sniffed.

"Hey baby. Where are you?" Ethan said into the phone.

"In…my car." I sniffed again.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"N-Nothing." I lied.

"You're lying to me. I'm coming to get you." He hung up before I could respond. Great.

Within about five minutes, Ethan was knocking on the window. I reluctantly opened the door and turned to face him. He placed his hands on each side of my face and gently wiped the remaining tears away with his thumbs.

"What happened?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Is it true?" I sobbed.

"Is what true honey?" He asked confused.

"The rumors."

"What rumors?"

"T-The rumors about you and that girl after school." I sobbed even more.

"Of course it they aren't true. I would never do that to you. Come here." He said reassuringly as he pulled me out of my car and into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as he did to me. He kissed my head as I held on to him and cried. Part of me was relieved that he didn't cheat while the other was saddened by the fact that there was no substantial reason to no longer be with him. I don't know why I feel that way and I'm pretty much sure it's not good.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Zo. I didn't mean it and I promise it will never happen again as long as I live. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you so I'm going to quit drinking for you." He said pulled away. I kissed him on the lips tenderly.

"I love you too." I responded.

"Are we okay?" I nodded and he grabbed my bag from the car and then my hand as he walked me back to class.

* * *

The rest of the week was calmer now that the rumors were put to rest and Ethan and I were even going to the school dance together on Saturday but before that on Friday, we had to work at a carnival fundraiser thing so we can afford a decent prom. Friday was finally here and I was working as a game attendant with Lexi and Ethan. We were in charge of that stupid game where you shoot water in the creepy clowns' mouths. I never understood the point of the game but at least it's getting us some money.

"You never told me what was going on with you and Ethan. Anything new?" Lexi asked me as we were finishing setting up our booth.

"Oh, everything's straightened out. He said that nothing happened and he apologized for hurting me and he's picking me up tomorrow for the dance. That's pretty much it." I said while placing the last stuffed animal on the top shelf.

"Hmm." She hummed as she sat up on the counter.

"What?" I asked while stepping down off the ladder.

"It's nothing. It's just, how are you sure that he's not lying?"

"I trust him and love him, therefore, I believe him. Simple as that." I said.

"Okay, okay. Hey look, people are showing up. Speaking of which, where is Ethan? He's supposed to be here by now." She said looking around.

"I…don't know. That's a good question." I said also looking for him.

"Whatever. I'm sure he'll be here soon." I said putting my hair up into large messy bun at the top of my head. Boy was I wrong…again.


	10. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize. **

**Chapter 10**

"No Mommy! I want that one!" A little kid whined to his mother after he didn't get the toy he wanted.

"I know sweetie but you didn't win that one. You won this one." She said trying to soothe her child.

"I WANT THAT ONE!" He shrieked and he stomped his feet. Why I agreed to this, I'll never know.

"Can you please just give us that one?" The mother pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm not allowed." I said apologetically for the tenth time in a row.

"He won't stop unless he gets the freaking dinosaur. Just give it to me." She said desperately reaching for it.

"I ca…" Lexi pushed me out of the way and slammed her hands down on the counter angrily.

"Listen lady, we don't care about your brat's tantrums or how bad your freaking headache is. We can't give you the dinosaur so get over it and learn how to control your beast before you bring it in public again. Got it?" The woman's eyes widened as she grabbed her son and backed away slowly.

"Lexi my dear, you should really take a rest. Standing for five hours straight doesn't go so well with your anger management problems." I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Well, neither does no help from the male species. If Ethan doesn't get his ass here before the fireworks, I'm going to kill him." She responded angrily. My eyes widened and my heart must have skipped a beat.

"There are going to be…fireworks?" I asked.

"Duh! They're going to start as soon as it gets dark. Why?" She said nonchalantly as she sat down in the single metal fold out chair that the teachers provided us with.

"N-No reason. Just…wondering." I tried to keep myself busy so then I wouldn't think about what had happened too much.

* * *

_*Three years ago*_

"_Hey Zo! The fireworks are starting soon!" Fourteen year old Jacob Black, my boyfriend, said happily as he burst through my front door._

"_I'm coming!" I yelled from upstairs from my room while I put on my earrings and made sure that I looked okay. _

"_Hey." Jake said from my door, scaring the crap out of me and causing me to jump._

"_Geez Jake!" I screeched turning around to full look at him._

"_Sorry." He smiled as he walked over to me and hugged me tightly._

"_You'd better be." I said playfully narrowing my eyes and glaring at him. He grinned that beautiful smile that I could never get tired of before he kissed my cheek, making me blush._

"_Stop fussing. You look gorgeous." He smiled. Will the blushing ever come to an end? _

"_Guys! Come on! I don't want to miss them again this year!" Quil whined from my door with Embry at his side._

"_Sure, sure." Jake said before taking my hand and walking with me to the field where the fireworks would take place. We laid out a blanket and laid together while we waited for them to start._

"_Guys, Billy needs your help carrying the food for the barbecue." One of the adults from the reservation said walking up to us._

"_We'll be right back, okay?" Jake said kissing my forehead after I nodded. Jake, Quil and Embry left and I laid back and looked up at the dimming sky. The sky had changed from a mixture of beautiful colors to gloomy and dark but they weren't back. I kept telling myself to wait five more minutes before I went to go look for them but I wasn't waiting anymore. I got up and started to scan the small field covered by sea of people. I kept looking and looking but they were nowhere to be found. _

_Maybe they're in the woods. I got to the edge of the woods and Billy's cautious words filled my head: Stay away from the woods at night. You never know what lurks in the shadows. I gulped and took a few steps into the dark. I continued until I could barely see where I entered. I called out their names but no one answered. Suddenly, a bright light burned just a few feet ahead. I ran up and heard someone talking. _

"_Guys! What did Bi…" I started._

"_Hey! Look out!" Someone called out to me. I was suddenly cut off by an extremely loud noise followed by a bright light and flash of heat. My eyes were blinded and I couldn't see anything. I screamed for help but there was once again no response. I held my hands out and tried to run back to the edge of the woods but explosions were everywhere I went and I started to panic. My heart was beating at a dangerous rate and my body started to shake. I was hyperventilating and had to leave before I had a heart attack. I somehow dodged the rest of the fireworks without my vision and made it through. Slowly my hearing began to return as soon as I reached to what I presume was the group of people. There was soon a scream for help and I was shifted into someone's arms. _

"_Can you hear me?" Someone familiar said. _

"_Yes." I sobbed._

"_Can you see me?" He asked._

"_No." I spoke too soon. Everything was just starting to appear once more and I rubbed my eyes. When my eyes focused, I realized that I was in Jake's arms._

"_Jake?" I questioned._

"_Oh god. Zo! What were you thinking?" He said as he pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around him but couldn't hold him because I was shaking too much. _

"_Zoe. Calm down. You're safe." Jake said soothingly but it was no use. He pinned me to the ground and looked at me very seriously. _

"_Focus on me and only me." He said. Everything in the world was all distorted except for him. He was perfect and beautiful and all mine. I reached up and pulled him closer to me. Our lips collided for the first time. He tensed for half of a second before he kissed me back. The way his lips melted into mine had to be the best feeling I ever had. It may just have lasted for a few seconds but it was short and sweet. He pulled away and smiled down at me._

* * *

"Hello. Earth to Zoe." Lexi said waving a stuffed bear in my face. I shook my head and focused back on the scene in front of me. I was still at the carnival and there was no Jake.

"Whoa. What?" I said confused.

"Squanto-on-steroids is here." She said pointing over my shoulder. I spun around and my jaw dropped. Walking in what seemed like bad-ass slow motion were Jake, Quil, Claire and Embry. Jake was wearing a black tee-shirt with a long pair of jeans and his work boots. He looked so amazing it made my heart hurt.

"Hey Zo!" Quil said happily running up with Claire in his arms.

"Hey guys. How did you know that I was here?" I asked.

"We're awesome." Claire said in her cute little baby voice.

"Yes you are sweetie." I said leaning over the counter and kissing her cheek.

"But seriously, what's up?" I asked.

"Billy told Jake that you were going to be here today, he told me, Claire heard and she wanted to come so here we are." Quil explained.

"Oh…so how many times did you rehearse that one?" I said sarcastically.

"Five ti…Ow!" Quil started before Jake smacked the back of his head.

"We just wanted to see how you were." Embry admitted.

"Ah, so there _is_ one honest person in your little entourage, huh?" I said crossing my arms.

"Look, we'll play some games, have fun and then we'll be out of your hair…until tomorrow. Deal?" Quil asked.

"I don't know…" I said contemplating it.

"Pwease!" Claire and Quil said with pouty lips and big puppy dog eyes. I sighed and nodded and they all rejoiced except for Jake. What a shock.

"I get off soon so play some games here and we'll meet up for the…" I gulped.

"For the what?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, never mind. Just go have fun and meet me back here before it gets dark." They all said okay and went to go play. Jake stopped walking and turned around and came back towards my booth.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said nervously.

"Your hand, remember?" He said reaching over and taking my hand into his. The warmth radiating from his hand bore into my bandage and all the pain I had just seemed to disappear.

"Oh yeah. It still hurts a little though." I said.

"Good…I mean, not good…it's good and but it's… I'll just see you later." He said before he let go of my hand and walked away.

* * *

The guys were gone for about thirty minutes before a loud bang vibrated through my ears and a firework was shot into the sky.

"Are you okay?" Lex said from my side. I ignored her and didn't move a muscle.

"Let's go, Zoe. Our shift's over." She spoke to me again but this time she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the booth and to somewhere in the middle of the field. She sat me down on a blanket and grabbed her purse.

"I'll be right back. Stay here, okay?" I nodded and with that she disappeared. _I can do this_; I thought.

_Boom!_ I looked up and saw the colors in the sky.

_Okay, no I can't._ My heart started to race and I felt my stomach churn with each explosion. I don't think the world was supposed to be all fuzzy and twisty like that. I jumped to my feet and maneuvered my way through the crowd. Suddenly someone tall walked in front of me and since there was such force, I was knocked backwards. I thought that I would fall but instead I was caught just before I could hit the ground. I looked up and saw that it was Jake.

"You didn't tell me about the fireworks." He said sternly as he set me to my feet before he grabbed my hand and led me away from the field towards the parking lot.

"I didn't think you cared." I said breathlessly now that I was basically running with him.

"Of course I care, what…never mind just try to keep up." He said grasping my hand a little tighter.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he dropped my hand and unlocked his car.

"Away from here. Just trust me." He got in the driver's seat and I went to the other side and got in. Jake turned the key in the ignition and started the car. I buckled my seat belt and pulled my knees up close to my chest. The car swerved and then the engine revved as the car bolted straight. I didn't look up until the car stopped and Jake's hand cupped my shoulder.

"Let's go." He said in my ear and kissing my head, then letting go to get out of the car. I did the same and saw that we were at a beach, First Beach I presume. Jake grabbed an old blanket from the trunk, kept the music on, actually he turned it on louder and nodded towards me. We walked in the dark over logs and drift wood towards the waves. I gasped when I tripped over something and fell into Jake's back. I quickly grasped his hand and arm to keep myself steady on my feet.

"Sorry." I said shyly.

"It's okay. I forgot that you are an even bigger klutz in the dark." He chuckled intertwining his fingers with mine. We reached our destination not too far from his car and he laid down the blanket. He then sat down and patted the spot next to him.

"Sit with me." I did as he said and laid back to look up at the stars. He laid back and after awhile turned towards me.

"How ya feeling?" He said bluntly.

"I think I'm better now. Thanks Jake."

"Sure, sure. So, do you remember this place?" He asked

"Yeah. It's First Beach. We used to play here a lot when we were kids and its where…never mind." I said turning back to the sky while the scene played on in my head. Jake and I were still together when he brought me to the beach and it was the first time he told me he loved me.

"I know what you were going to say. I think it was somewhere around this spot too. I really did mean it. You do know that right?" Jake said honestly.

"Mhm." I said nervously. I heard one of my favorite songs playing in the background and decided to ask Jake a question.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Dance with me?" It took him a second but he got up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up into his arms. He wrapped his arms almost protectively around my waist. Unlike Ethan, it seems as if he doesn't mind dancing with me.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_  
_She would never let herself forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts_  
_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_  
_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable distance_  
_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_  
_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Jake held me tighter and pulled me closer while we danced.

_But you are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_  
_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_  
_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_  
_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

Even though the music had stopped, we continued to sway through the sand. I couldn't help but think about what was and what should be. My heart started to feel heavy in my chest and my eyes began to sting with tears so I buried my face into his chest and tried to hide my face. He obliviously kissed the top of my head and continued to move with me.

"Zoe, I…" Suddenly a loud, obnoxious group of laughter vibrated throughout the no longer vacant beach.

"Hell no. What are they doing on my land?" Jake growled.

"Who?" I asked looking over, well, by his shoulder.

"Scumbags. Please just...stay here while I deal with it." He asked but it sounded more like a demand to me. He let go of me and stormed away towards the group. There was a movement and a flash of light, which I presume was their flashlight. I quickly ran over to them to make sure he didn't kill whoever it was and was dumbfounded when I recognized the group.

"Ethan?" I asked surprised.

"I thought I asked you to stay over there." Jake said to me.

"Hey baby. I didn't know you were going to be here." A slurring Ethan said trying to hide the bottle of vodka in his hand.

"You told me that you were going to stop drinking." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Let's talk about this somewhere far away from Gigantor." He said nodding towards Jake as he took my arm forcibly. Jake suddenly smacked away his arm and picked him up about a foot of the ground by his shirt.

"Don't you dare put your hands on her." He snarled. I looked up at his face and noticed that his eyes were glowing that strange gold color as they did once before and his k-nines were sharper.

"Jake, stop." I said. It took him a minute but he finally released my boyfriend and backed off.

"I can handle this. I'll see you later, okay?" I said.

"Sure, sure." He huffed before stalking off into the dark. The music blasting through the speakers in his car were cut off. I expected to hear his car turn on but it didn't. Instead there was a tearing sound and a loud howl following. I forgot about the wild animals coming out at night.

"You wanna talk or not?" Ethan said. I rolled my eyes and followed him away from his friends and deeper into the dark.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, I was at a party and I was going to go to the carnival but I was having too much fun. I'm sorry." Ethan said moving closer to me.

"No. You promised me that you were going to stop."

"I did stop." He said then hiccuped.

"I can smell the alcohol on your breathe plus you're a really sloppy and obvious drunk." I said pushing him away.

"Please just give me another chance." He begged.

"I don't think I ca…" I was cut off my Ethan kissing me so hard he made my teeth hurt. I tried pushing him off put it was no use.

"Ethan….stop." I said in between his forceful kisses. He pushed me up against a big boulder behind us. His hands started to wander vigorously all over my body and he grabbed my right breast firmly and held me back with the other.

"E, stop please. You don't want to do this." I said as he bit down on my neck so hard that it drew blood.

"Someone help!" I cried while he shoved his hands up my shirt. I punched and kicked but that had little effect. He threw me to the ground and I screamed. When I fell, I feel right onto a rock and it smashed into my lower back. I rolled off of it but he flipped me over and forced me to look at him. He slapped me around a few times before whispering in my ear.

"You are such a pathetic little bitch. I will always be this way and you will always come back to me. Now, let's see if you are as good as Caroline." He managed to rip off my shirt with just one hand while he cupped my mouth with the other. I punched him in the face and that really ticked him off. Ethan slid his hand down my torso and traced my scar with his fingers. I felt him grinning against my neck.

"This is probably going to hurt a lot but we don't want you to act up again do we?" I didn't understand him until he balled his hand up in to a fist and pulled it back. My eyes widened when I realized what exactly his plan was. His fist plummeted down onto the exact spot where I had gotten hurt about a year ago with such strength my ears started to ring as the pain vibrated through my body. It hurt so much a started to black out.

This is it. I'm done for. I closed my eyes and prepared for what was my inevitable fate but then strangely, visions of Jake and Billy and my family came to my head. They were at a funeral, _my_ funeral. Everyone was so sad, especially Jake. He looked like he hadn't sleep in a hundred years. His hair was messy and his clothes were wrinkled but the worst part was his expression. He looked like a kicked puppy. There were bags under his blood shot eyes and tears streaming down his russet cheeks. He walked over to my casket and placed a hand on it as he sobbed. The other people were talking about how my body was so beaten and cut up that they couldn't even have an open casket service for me. If I let him continue, then this would be my future and I can't do that to the ones I love.

When I focused back on the real world, I was pretty much naked except for my underwear. I swallowed hard and a river of blood slid down the back my throat and I looked around but just doing that strained my eyes. The pain still coursed through my veins but was slowly fading as my adrenaline started to kick in. I wiggled my body around to get free from his grasp.

"Don't struggle or else I'm going to have to hurt you again." Ethan said pulling at my underwear.

"I'm sick and tired of being your weak little puppet." I spat up at him coarsely He looked surprised as I felt. I kicked up, sending him flying backwards into the bolder. He hit his head, which I think was bleeding but he acted like nothing happened.

"You little cunt! You are dead!" He yelled coming after me. I dodged him just in time and he stumbled past me. He spun around and swung but I blocked him and punched him hard in the face. I heard a loud crunch as my fist collided with his nose and I didn't feel one ounce of regret. I hit him repeatedly until his face was almost as beat up as mine was. He came after me one last time before he tripped over a rock and fell into the sand. This time he didn't get back up. He just lied there. I made sure he was still breathing before I gathered what was left of my tattered and torn clothing and put them on. I began to walk away from him but turned around too look at him after I heard him groan as he started to gain consciousness once more.

"We're done." I said simply before walking away from the one man I thought was The One. Turns out he was just the one who would end up hurting me.


	11. Chipmunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize. **

**Chapter 11**

*Jake P.O.V*

I was running through the forest when I got a bad feeling in my stomach. I should go back to Zoe and make sure she's okay. Something just doesn't seem right. Honestly, leaving her with that piece of trash was probably a bad idea.

_You can't Jake. Sam needs us right now. _Paul said running beside me.

_Besides, Zoe's a tough girl. I'm sure she can manage._ Quil said joining us. Ugh, can't they just stay the hell out of my head?

_Nope. Sorry Jake._ Embry said.

_I'm going back. Tell Sam that I had to go check on her._

_No, let's go. The redhead has been spotted again and we need move. Paul, Quil, you go on the left. Jake and I will guard the rez. _Sam ordered. I guess I'll see her later...if I can.

* * *

*Zoe P.O.V.*

I continued to walk past Ethan's oblivious friends and towards where Jake's car was parked. As I got closer and closer, my adrenaline rush had started to faded and the pain was coming back. It radiated all the way from my toes, up to my head and then back down again. I was also probably bleeding from an assortment of places and had bruises all over my face.

I was only about ten feet away from the car when I had to sort of wobble there. When I got to the car, I put my hands up to the windows and looked in but there was nobody there. How am I going to get home now? How am I going to get anywhere? I can't walk more than five feet without wanting to scream out in pure agony. But it's not like I had hoped he was there. I would never want him to see me like this, so weak, so fragile.

I glanced back at the car and realized that the doors were open and the key was on the floor by the driver's seat. I carefully got in and put the key in the ignition.

"Sorry Jake." I said to myself in my head as I started the car and pulled away from the beach. I searched for my phone which I later found on the passenger's seat next to me and dialed Billy's number.

"Hello?" Billy said happily into the phone. I tried to respond but my throat was dry with blood.

"Zo? Are you there?" He asked. I coughed agonizingly and swallowed back the tears.

"Yeah Billy, it's me. Just tell Jake that I have his car. I needed to get home and he was nowhere to be found."

"Sure…You don't sound too good. Is everything alright?" He asked worryingly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I have to go but please tell him that I'm sorry. I love you. Bye." I hung up and attempted to focus back on the road. I really hate lying to Billy. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was only 10:29 so if I hurry, no one will be home. No one home means no confrontation which is a good thing because I don't think I can take it. I just want to take a shower, crawl into my bed and never get up again. With all the pain I'm in, I don't think I'll even be able to.

* * *

It was so difficult driving home because I was still a little dizzy and disoriented and all of the lights from the oncoming cars but I managed. When I pulled into the drive, I was relieved when I noticed that I was the only one home. It took me about ten minutes to get enough motivation to open the door and wobble to my house. With each move there was a shot of pain but I pushed through it until I found my bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and stripped myself of my clothing. I then turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. I slowly scrubbed away the dried blood and cleaned the rest of my body before I stepped out and examined the damage in the mirror. There were gashes all over but they were small and would probably heal within a matter of days or weeks. The most prominent injuries were the bruises but I could hide those with long sleeve shirts and long pants. I went back into my room and dried off before putting on a pair of sweat pants and a zip up hoodie. I threw back my covers and buried myself in them. Hopefully I'll fall asleep and never wake up again.

* * *

Three days later…

I didn't go to school. I didn't eat very much. I didn't really move at all unless I had to go to the bathroom or grab a bite to eat when no one was home. Sure Xena and Catherine grew suspicious towards the middle of the second day that I was locked up in my room but I told them that I wasn't feeling well and didn't want to get them sick so they backed off hesitantly. Billy called a few times and so did Jake but I didn't pick up for them. I didn't pick up the phone for anybody. I just lied there and cried and cried until I eventually fell asleep. I would then shower, eat something small, and by small, I mean small like crackers and then repeat the process.

"Zo! We're going to class now and then we're going out afterwards. Someone should be home around twelve-ish. Just call if you need us, kay?" Xena said from the other side of my door.

"Sure." I said coarsely. As soon as I heard the door shut, I sat up and choose to take another shower. After I was done, I dried off my body and put on a pair of shorts. I kind of lost momentum and laid on my stomach before I could even attempt to put a top on but I had plenty of time before anyone would be home. I soon fell back asleep for a little while before a knocking on my door woke me up.

"Go away. I'm sick." I yelled at the person at the other side of the door in a fake congested voice. Someone responded but I didn't really hear them.

"Sure, sure whatever." I said without a clue as to what they said. I heard my door creak open and was blinded when my lights turned on followed by what sounded like a liquid hitting the floor. I turned my head ever so slightly to see that it was indeed a liquid.

"Eww. What's with the puke?" I said narrowing my eyes at the chunky yellow stuff staining my carpet.

"What the hell happened?" A man's voice said. I scanned the body from the feet all the way up to his face.

"I ain't cleaning that crap up." I said to Jake before turning back to my pillow.

"Zoe, who did this to you?"

"I meant what I said. You'd better clean it up before it stains my carpet." I said ignoring him once more.

"Zoe! Stop with the damn carpet. Ethan did this to you, didn't he? I should have never left you with that scumbag. I'm going to tear him to pieces. I swear on my life I will…" Jacob growled stepping over the puddle of nastiness and over to my side.

"It doesn't matter. It's over and done with. Is that all?" I spat.

"Why didn't you tell anyone or call for help?"

"Because it's no one's fucking business including you so go the hell away Jake. I really don't need this right now." I wished that he would just get up and leave but we're talking about Jake here. Instead, a warm sensation moved up and down my bare back as his fingers glided over the marks.

"I'm not going anywhere, not until you're better." He said lying down next to me and continuing to rub my back soothingly. We laid like this for awhile before he ran his fingers over the hand marks on my arms, then my neck, lastly, he caressed my cheek, causing me to flinch against his touch.

"You can trust me." He said as I looked into his chocolate brown orbs. I took a shaky breath and moved my sore body and laid on his chest.

"I trust you." I breathed gripping onto his forest green tee. He pulled the blanket from under us and covered our bodies. Sooner than I wished, we fell asleep and he started to snore…loudly but I didn't mind. It's like…my lullaby. I woke up about five hours later, still in his arms. I kinda like the feeling I have when I'm with him.

"You're so cute." I smiled up at him. He groaned and smiled back. I think he can hear me in his sleep. I wrapped the blanket around me tighter when I realized that I was still shirtless. I quietly squealed to myself as I jumped out of my bed and ran over to my drawers and grabbed a bra and a shirt. I quickly put them on and soon regretted it. Why the hell do I have to be so sore and why the hell do I have to be so hungry? Crap, I have to go potty now too. I think the potty is a little more important right now. I waddled to the bathroom and did my business. When I got out, I noticed that my room was suddenly silent again. I turned on the light and my bed was vacant once more. Damnit. I had a mini-heart attack when I thought I had stepped onto the stain of dried soup but that too was gone.

"Jake?" I questioned turning the corner into the kitchen and there he was, cooking some food and it smells pretty damn good too.

"You hungry?" He asked sleepily stirring whatever's in the pan. Okay, I could not have taken that long.

"Yepperdoodles." I said wiping my eyes.

"Yepperdoodles?" Jake asked.

"Oui. Yepper…doodles..."

"O…kay. The omelets are almost done and the bacon's ready to eat. Is there anything else you want with it?"

"Nope. I'm good for now. Thanks, for everything."

"You're welcome." He served the eggs onto our plates and carried them to the table. I shoveled the omelet into my mouth before Jake could even take two bites.

"Wha?" I said with my mouth full noticing that Jake was starting at me.

"Nothing, never mind. Just eat…or breathe…breathing's good too. You eat like a…a…"

"Yesh, I'm a tweenashe gurwl and eat wike a man. Got a pwoblem wif it?" I said shoving more of the delicious eggy-goodness into my mouth. He chuckled and continued to eat.

"Don't…judge." I swallowed.

"I'm not judging…you just look like a chipmunk."

"A cute one, I know." I mused.

"Mhm, whatever helps you sleep at night." I gasped and flung the last piece of my omelet at his head.

"Jerk!"

"You did not just fling egg at this gorgeousness?" He said motioning to his face.

"I think I just did. Oh wait, I did, didn't I?" I said sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes and tried to look mad but failed as he laughed.

"Thought so." The front door opened and my roommates walked in laughing loudly.

"Hey baby…cakes…what's he doing here and oh my Grilled Cheesus, what happened to you?" Xena said wide-eyed.

"I fell down the stairs at school. It's no big deal but I just didn't want you to worry so I locked myself in my room when Jake came to check up on me and he kinda stayed longer than I had originally thought. He made breakfast, called me a chipmunk because of my ravenous eating habits, and here we are." I explained without skipping a beat.

"Oh, okay. You should tell us next time. We were really worried about you." Raven said kissing my forehead and retreating to her room.

"Dude, you know you can tell us anything. By the way, what happened the other night at the carnival? You never told us." Catherine said taking a seat next to me. I swallowed hard and struggled to figure out the right thing to say.

"Zo was working at one of the booths and I heard about it so the guys and I went to go see her but it got lame pretty quick so we ditched the carnival and went to the beach for awhile." Jake said. I gave him a thankful look and he nodded slightly.

"The carnivals around here always sucked major donkey butt. Any who, I'm going to bed and you should too. You have to go to school in three hours. Just because it's your last day doesn't mean you can slack off."

"Yes Mother." I rolled my eyes.

"I should be heading home too. I have school tomorrow too." Jake said.

"Sure, leave _us_ with the dishes." Xena said narrowing her eyes.

"I'll go _after_ I do the dishes." He corrected himself.

"Good boy."

"He's not a dog, Z." I said getting up to help him with the dishes. He chuckled to himself.

"He's Jacob Black and he's got male parts I presume…no offense."

"Woof." Jake said sarcastically.

"Whatever. After we're done with the dishes, I'll drive him home since I'm kinda hijacking his car until the weekend."

"Are you now?" He said quirking an eyebrow.

"Why yes, yes I am." I smiled at him.

"Okay, whatever. Night Zoe. See ya later Jake." Xena said leaving the room with Cat.

"Love you!" I yelled after her. I turned back to the dishes when someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. You, me, babies. All over the walls, right now?" She said.

"Maybe later when the children have gone dear. We wouldn't want to scar Jake's pretty little brain, would we?"

"I guess you're right. I'll go to bed…alone…again." She pouted.

"Just go to bed you horndog!" I said bumping her with my butt. She stuck her tongue out at me as she left the room again.

"Do I even want to know?" Jake asked scrubbing the pan.

"Nope, not really. I'll finish the dishes when I get home. Let's just go." I said wiping of my hands with a dish towel but he continued to clean the rest of the dishes.

"Ugh. Why do you have to be so…you?" I whined grabbing the dish towel to help once more.

"Because I'm awesome like that. That was the last one and when you're done drying it, _then_ we can go." He said drying off his hands. I dried the last dish and took a step outside.

"Holy shiznit! It's freaking cold!" I squealed going back inside for a jacket. I grabbed whatever was closest and didn't even realize that it was the one Jake gave me until I was getting into the driver's seat.

"Much better." I said hugging myself.

"Move." He said getting out of the car.

"No. I want to drive."

"Zoe, you could have a concussion for all we know and I kinda don't want to die so let me drive. Plus, it's my damn car."

"So? I look cuter driving it so there."

"Zoe."

"Fine." I pouted switching seats with him.

About half way there, one of my favorite obnoxious songs played softly in the background and to break this sad little silence, I decided to turn it up and make a fool of myself to make him smile.

"No. Turn this crap off." I smiled and sang along completely ignoring his demand. (We R Who We R- Ke$ha)

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_  
_Stockings ripped all up the side_  
_Looking sick and sexy-fied_  
_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_[chorus]_  
_Tonight we're going hard_  
_Just like the world is ours_  
_We're tearin' it apart_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We are who we are!_  
_We're dancing like we're dumb_  
_Our bodies go numb_  
_We'll be forever young_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up_  
_It's about damn time to live it up_  
_I'm so sick of being so serious_  
_It's making my brain delirious!_  
_I'm just talkin' truth_

_I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do_  
_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_  
_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_  
_I've got that glitter on my eyes_  
_Stockings ripped all up the side_  
_Looking sick and sexy-fied_  
_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_[chorus]_  
_Tonight we're going hard_  
_Just like the world is ours_  
_We're tearin' it apart_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We are who we are!_  
_We're dancing like we're dumb_  
_Our bodies go numb_  
_We'll be forever young_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up_  
_DJ turn it up_  
_DJ turn it up_  
_DJ turn it up_

_Tonight we're going hard_  
_Just like the world is ours_  
_We're tearin' it apart_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb_  
_Our bodies go numb_  
_We'll be forever young_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We are who we are!_

_OW!_

"You're adorable." He chuckled as the song ended. When he realized that he actually said that out loud, his face grew stern and he started to cough awkwardly.

"I mean, that little th…never mind. You're just adorable." He added. My ears burned as they got redder.

"Uh…thanks…" I said sheepishly sinking back into my seat.

"Sure, sure." He laughed.

"How are ya feeling?"

"I'm better now but I'm a little sore and my face is still f'd up."

"No it's not. You're beautiful like always."

"You've obviously never seen me at five am."

"Don't you remember our all-nighters?"

"Yeah…but those don't count. We were like, twelve."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Soon it got even colder and I wrapped Jake's jacket around my body. I breathed in the wonderful smell of diesel and the woods and pulled it tighter. We made small talk and laughed about the stupidest things until the car slowed down due to a traffic jam.

"Come on!" I whined childishly.

"What?" He questioned.

"It's going to be at least another thirty minutes or maybe even more until we get you home."

"What's so wrong with spending a little more time with me?"

"N-Nothing it's just that I'm extremely tired." I said yawning at the end.

"Go to sleep then." He said relaxing.

"But your car is not comfy." I pouted. He patted the middle seat next to him and wiggled his eyebrows at me. It took me a couple of seconds to think about it but I unbuckled my seat belt, slid next to him, buckled up again and snuggled close to his lukewarm body. He wrapped his free arm around my shoulders, hugging me close to him.

"You're hot Jake." I mumbled as I started to doze.

"I know." He said conceited. I looked up at him and sleepily glared.

"Not what I meant buttmunchie. I mean, you're body is so freaking…warm." I snuggled back into his chest and closed my eyes. The last thing I think I heard was 'You'll get used to it.'

"Hey. One last thing. Guess what?"

"What?" I said drowsily.

"It's five on the dot and you're still gorgeous." He said to me. I felt myself smile as I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Flamingo in my Toilet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 12**

Holy shit my head hurts. What the hell happened last night and why is there a flamingo in my toilet?

Oh god...please tell me Embry's wearing clothes…

* * *

*Yesterday*

After I dropped Jacob off at his house, I basically broke about ten laws by speeding back to my house in order to get ready for school. I chose a simple belted shadow blue tunic and a pair of skinnies. I used extra concealer and put my wavy hair up in a high ponytail which I accessorized with a black headband and matching flats. I quick grabbed my bag and shut my door behind me.

"Actually going to school today are we?" Catherine said. I glared at her until Xena came in and hugged me tightly.

"So are you staying for the party tonight?" She asked. I tilted my head to the side slightly confused.

"Remember…the party…for the end of school? Please tell me you remember!" She whined.

"Yeah. Unless other plans come up, I'll be here. I was actually kind of hoping to hang out with Jake later."

"Aww! That's so cute! Zoe's got a herself a wittle boy fwiend!" Z said pinching my cheeks painfully. I pushed her off and said goodbye to everyone then made my way to school. I only stayed long enough to say goodbye to all my friends and get their signatures in my yearbook before I ditched and drove down to La Push.

* * *

"Billy!" I yelled in a weird/excited voice bursting through his front door.

"Zoe!" I heard him yell back in his own version of the tone I used. I skipped to the kitchen and found him trying to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Don't you have school still?" He said with his eyes narrowed.

"Maybe." I said innocently. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

"You're lucky you're so cute." He said whacking my thigh with the newspaper.

"I know. Hey, what time does Jake come home?" I asked.

"His car has been giving him trouble lately so he has to walk home so it's going to take him longer to get here."

"What about his motorcycle? Why can't he use that?"

"He's been really hesitant to use it nowadays." I nodded and the most perfect idea popped into my head.

"What time does he get out?"

"In about five minutes, why?" I took my keys out of my pocket and fiddled with them in my hand.

"Oh no reason, I'll…be back soon." I kissed his cheek and said goodbye. I hope I still remember where the old high school is…

* * *

I smiled to myself and did a small triumphant dance as I pulled into the parking lot at the school I used to attend and to my surprise, Quil and Embry were standing out front.

"Hey guys!" I yelled pulling up.

"Zo!" What are you doing here?" Embry said coming up to my window and kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm here to pick up Jake. Any idea where he is?"

"I think he…oh never mind. He's over there. Yo Jake! Get your butt over here!" Embry yelled waving Jake towards us. He seemed confused but shook it off and jogged over to my car.

"What's up?" He said plainly.

"I came to pick you up. Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked confused at his coldness towards me.

"No. I'll see you guys later." He said as he seemingly hesitantly got into my car. I waved at them and drove off.

"So what was that about?" I asked him while focusing on the road.

"What was what about?" He said emotionless.

"This is seriously getting old Jake. I know that something's up and I'm going to find out what it is soon so stop trying to hide whatever it is from me. What is it? Are you taking drugs? Selling your body? Having an affair with Bella?" I started to question.

"Jesus Zo! I'm not doing any of that but even I was, it would be none of your business." I rolled my eyes and deeply regretted coming here.

* * *

We pulled into his driveway and he reached for the handle to open the door but stopped when he realized that I wasn't moving.

"Are you coming or not?" Jake asked annoyed.

"Why would I? It's obvious you don't want to be around me again for some strange reason." I said.

"Whatever." He said opening the door.

"Is this really how it's going to be Jake?" I said sadly to myself as he slammed the door shut. I watched him walk up to his front door and then turn back towards my direction but I just skid out of his driveway and back on the road. He's such a douche.

But whatever, I'm over it. Instead of just going home, l chose to go see what's going on at Emily's place. I drove all the way out here so why not? As I arrived, I noticed that everyone was gathered outside of her house in what seemed like their bathing suits.

"Do I _want_ to know?" I asked smiling slamming my door behind me and walking towards them.

"We're all going cliff diving for an end-of-the-school-year thing." Embry said after walking up to me and hugging me tightly.

"Sounds fun."

"You want in?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know. I don't even have a suit with me."

"I'll grab you one of Em's. Please!"

"Ugh! Fine but I'm not jumping."

"Oh yes you are!" He yelled as he jogged inside to get me a suit. When he came back, he had a skimpy little blue bikini in his hands.

"What is this Embry? Buttfloss?" I said holding up to my body.

"Just go put it on and stop complaining." He said pushing me in the door.

"Bleh!" I whined.

"Bleh to you too!" Embry said closing the door behind him. After I put the buttfloss and tiny top on, I checked myself in the mirror. This thing doesn't cover anything! I think Embry planned this. That little perv…

"Whoa…" Embry said as I jogged out wearing the little suit with a pair of tiny shorts and an open zip up hoodie.

"Don't say anything. We going or what?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Sam nodded and we started to walk to the cliffs.

"I really shouldn't have worn these shoes…" I mumbled to myself as I tripped over the tenth rock already. I heard someone sigh and surely enough, I was now on Embry's back.

"Thanks." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"No problem. Now we can actually get there sometime this year." Embry said quickening his pace to an inhuman speed along with the others.

"How the hell are you running so fast?" I asked from his back.

"I'm just awesome like that." He said not panting for air at all. Okay, that sounds dirty…

"Sure, sure."

* * *

We arrived at the cliffs and Emily started to set up a blanket with a giant picnic basket with some towels.

"Alright, who's going first?" Seth asked.

"Newbie's go first!" Jared said. Suddenly the boys started to gang up on me.

"Hell no! I've been cliff diving before and I always go first!" I said backed up to a tree. Jared and Paul just grinned maliciously and grabbed my hands, pulling me towards the edge.

"No! Rape! Rape I say!" I yelled but it was no use. I was now off the ground and ten feet away from being thrown into the cold water.

"Put her down. Now." Jake ordered from behind us. I was put back down onto the ground without a scratch.

"Thanks J…"

"Are you crazy! Why did you agree to this? You are going to get yourself killed." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh really? Last time I checked, I was the one who used to loved cliff diving. Now, who was the one who shuddered at the thought of it? Thought so. Never mind being a little bitch. Paul, Jared, step aside. I wanna show him how it's done." I spat back at him then turning back to the boys.

"You wouldn't." He said grabbing my arm.

"Say I won't." I said pressing up against him.

"You won't." He said with a smug look on his face. I laughed as I unzipped my jacket, took off my shorts and looked him in the eye.

"Watch me!" I waved before running and jumping off the side.

"Zoe!" I heard someone yell angrily before I skillfully dove into the ice cold water. I was under for about ten seconds before resurfacing. Man, I always loved doing that. The rush is just so amazing.

"YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Jake yelled to me the second my head reached the surface. I spit out nasty ocean water and swam against the force of the waves to the beach. I took my time swimming back and then when I did, I just sat and took a breather for a minute before going back up to get my head ripped off.

"ZOE MICHELLE TYLER! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Jake yelled at me as I arrived.

"DON'T YOU FULL NAME ME!" I yelled back grabbing a towel.

"I JUST DID! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? THIS ISN'T FUNNY! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Jake said as everyone started to laugh.

"You're adorable Jake. You really are." I said caressing his cheek with one hand and drying off my torso with the other.

"Holy shit Zo! What happened to your back?" Jared asked. I immediately wrapped the towel around my body.

"Nothing Jared. I just fell...on a rock." I lied.

"But you have bruises everywhere." Seth said. I opened my mouth to try to explain further but Jake stopped me by holding me up against him and glaring at everyone else, shutting them up immediately. It was quiet after that for a while until Jared and Quil picked up Paul and threw him off the edge. I laughed along with the others as his girlish scream grew faint and we heard a splash.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR TAILS OFF AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR ASSES YOUR GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN WILL FEEL IT!" Paul yelled from the ocean. Everyone yelled like girls and packed up their stuff. Jared and Quil were out of there quicker than you could say 'shit' and the others were close behind.

"Don't leave me!" I screamed lagging behind. Jake stopped in his tracks and spun around towards me. He scooped me up into his arms and ran. I heard a loud growl vibrate through the woods and my eyes widened.

"Jake, what was that?" I asked burying my head into his shoulder.

"Shit! Really? Over that?" He said to himself running faster than humanly possible. Suddenly a silver animal wove through the trees and then follow us.

"That…that…There's a giant wolf chasing us!" I screamed as the wolf started speed up.

"Calm down and close your eyes." I nodded but I continued to watch. It was getting closer and closer until it was close enough where I could almost touch its muzzle. It opened its mouth wide as if it was going to bite us but before it could, another black wolf tackled it to the ground. The force from the other wolf sent Jake and I flying into the air and into a tree.

"Jake! Are you okay?" I said as he lied limp against the tree. Dumbass. Why did he protect me and not himself?

"Come on Jake! Wake up!" I tried to wake him up but it was no use.

"Please! Don't do this to me!" I sobbed against his chest. I felt his heart start to beat faster and faster against his chest and his breathing quickened. I slowly raised my head to look at him and his eyelids shot open, revealing his now gold irises.

"What is wrong with you?" I questioned placing my hands on each side of his head but he just snarled at me.

"Whoa big boy. Calm down. No need to snarl at me." He just growled.

"Or growl." He just looked at me with an empty look in his eyes that was slowly growing with anger.

"Distract me." He breathed.

"How do I…"

"ZOE!" He growled.

"Okay, okay. I don't know what to do!" My brain scrambled for something to distract him but all I could think about is _why_ did I have to? That's when his skin started to boil. I started to panic so I grabbed his face once more and pulled myself to him. Our lips collided hungrily but his temperature remained the same so I put more into it. It seemed like he was getting even hotter but that's not possible or at least it shouldn't be. I tried to pull away but he held me tight against him, his tongue begging for entry, which I so stupidly allowed.

"Jake." I said into his lips trying to bring him back to Earth. I mean, it's not like I _don't_ want to kiss him, but I don't want it to happen just to 'distract' him from doing whatever he was going to do. What the hell was his problem anyway? What was _everyone's_ problem? Everybody is acting so weird lately and then the wolves?

"Stop Jacob." I said pushing him off. His eyes faded from the glowing gold color back to their beautiful brown state with a slight tinge of confusion.

"Go home." He said cruelly. I was taken back but I nodded.

"I-I'm sorry. It was the only thing that I could think of." I said blushing. I got off of his lap and left him there as I walked back to Emily's house through the woods solo.

"Where's Jacob?" Leah asked.

"Woods. I think I'm going to go home now. I'll see you…tomorrow." I said continuing to my car.

"Wait, what happened?" She said grabbing my arm.

"Ask him." I said pulling back my arm and unlocking my car. I got in and pulled out of the drive only to speed home.

* * *

"GOD DAMNIT COCKSUCKING COCK SUCKER!" I yelled slamming the front door behind me. Little did I know, the party had already started and fifty of my best friends' guests were staring at me. Why does life suck?

"Why hello to you too." Xena said walking up to me.

"Don't Z. I freaking hate that kid! I never want to see him again!"

"Jake? What did he do now?" She sighed.

"Nothing. Never mind. Just smack me every time I think about going back there. Okay?" I said plopping down onto my couch.

"Okay…but don't you want to change?" Xena said. I looked down at my body and saw the skimpy little suit that caused every guy at the party to stare at me.

"Maybe later if I feel like it. I'm going to go get myself a drink now." I said getting up and glaring at the horny men as I zipped up my jacket and walking off into my crowded kitchen. I grabbed the vodka off the counter and poured it into a shot glass.

"Zoe, you know how you get when you drink." Catherine said seeing me with the glass in my hand.

"Yep." I said before drinking the shot in one swift gulp.

"Whatever, it's your funeral." She said walking out and going back to the real party. I rolled my eyes and poured myself another shot…and then another…and another. By the time I decided to stop, I could no longer walk on my own nor did I try. I crawled to the bathroom and locked myself in there. My vision was blurry and my body felt like a thousand pounds. Before I knew it, I had my phone out and I was dialing a number.

"Hello?" A voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Heyyyy Embry. It's me, Zoe. I'm think I'm drunk." I slurred into the phone.

"Are you retarded? Where are you?" He said.

"In my bathroom. Did I ever tell you how hot you were?" I giggled.

"Zoe, stop."

"Why don't you want me? Why doesn't Jake want me? Why doesn't he love me anymore?" I blubbered.

"Zoe, you are beautiful and amazing but you need to stop drinking okay? It's not good for you."

"Well neither is Jake breaking my heart but that happens anyway doesn't it?"

"Ugh. Just lock the bathroom door and don't let anyone in until I get there. Okay?"

"You don't know where I live silly."

"Billy has the address. I'll see you soon."

"Okie dokie!" I said failing to shut the phone. I tried to get up but gravity wasn't my friend tonight so my butt plummeted back to the hard tile floor. Shit. Oh well, the world is going dark anyway so I'm just going to close my eyes and take a short nap…

* * *

*Present*

I sat up and looked over the edge of my bed.

"Embry." I whispered but he still snored to his heart's content.

"Embry! Wake up fatass!" I whispered again, this time hitting him in the face with a pillow.

"Wha! What the hell is your…oh, I see you're awake. You were such a handful last night." He said wiping the drool off his cheek.

"I barely remember it…why are you here?"

"You called me and I came to make sure you didn't go off the deep end or sleep with your sister's friends or something."

"Thanks. Ugh, my head hurts so damn much." I said shielding my head from the world and back under my covers.

"I'll be right back." I heard him say. When he came back, he gently removed the covers from my face and wiping the hair away from my face.

"Take this." He held his hand out and on his palm were two pills.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I said taking them and washing them down with a cool glass of water.

"Hey, can you hand me those sunglasses over there?" I said pointing to them. He nodded and grabbed them along with a bucket.

"You're probably going to need this pretty soon." Embry handed them to me and then laid down next to me.

"Thanks." I put on the sunglasses and laid back down and snuggled with Embry.

"How much trouble am I in?" I asked.

"Loads, but not with me. I actually need to go home soon. There's been stuff going on at the rez and well…the boys need me to train with the Cull…never mind."

"Embry!" I whined.

"I'm sorry! I can't tell you. Ask Jacob."

"I don't ever want to see that boy-thing again." I pouted burying myself in my warm bed some more.

"Why what did he do?"

"He was having some break down in the woods and told me to distract him so I panicked and kissed him. He kissed me back and then when I pulled away, he told me to go home."

"Oh yeah, I saw that. He's an asshole. You don't understand how much we all wanted to kill him especially when he dragged me to that stupid party."

"Wait, did you just say you _saw_ it? How is that possible? You weren't even there. And what party?" I asked propping myself on my elbow.

"Shit! I really need to shut up now."

"No, you're telling me. What is up with you guys? Why are you always so warm and buff and faster than _normal_ people are?"

"Look, all I'm going to say is that maybe we aren't as human as you think we are. You want answers? Go ask Billy to tell you a story. I have to go. I probably said way too much but then again, you could always get information out of me. Bye Zo." He kissed my forehead and got out of my bed.

"No! That's not fair! You can't just leave me hanging like that. And now my bed's cold! You jerk!" He laughed as he shut the door behind him. What would I need some story from Billy for? What the hell is that going to do for me?


	13. Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 13**

I chose to go back to bed after Embry left, hoping that would help with the headache but of course it didn't. Happily, I did manage to get some rest before getting a call from my friends to go hang out with them.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked putting on some black eyeliner on my top lid.

"It's a surprise. Put this on and stop asking questions." Lexi said placing a purple cocktail dress onto my bed. I sighed and finished doing my makeup and hair then I put on the cute little dress. I found a pair of stilettos that went well with it and slipped them on.

"How do I look?" I asked modeling for Lexi and Jesse.

"Sexy beast! Alright! Let the shenanigans commence!" Lex said excitedly grabbing my keys and running out the door. I shielded my eyes with my sunglasses and grabbed my jacket. Sunglasses= instantaneous badassifier.

"Whoa. Sorry big fella." I heard her say. I went to the door and at the very least, I was confused.

"What the hell are you doing here Jacob?" I asked crossing my arms. He pushed past Lex and stomped over to me.

"If I ever find out that you were too drunk to function, I swear there will be severe consequences. Do you hear me?" Jake said holding my arms.

"Yes sir." I said saluting him.

"I'm serious Zoe."

"So am I. Look, not that it's your business but I called Embry, he took care of me like a good friend would and now I'm back to normal. No damage done. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go out with my friends, dance, meet some guys, basically some have fun." His body flinched when I commented on meeting new guys but I just removed his hands from my arms.

"Wait." He grabbed me once more and pulled me away from my friends.

"Jesus Jake. Can't you take a hint?"

"I'm sorry I'm being pushy but could you just do me one favor and not go far from home. There has been a…string of murders and I don't want you getting hurt." He said worryingly looking me in the eyes.

"You are such a jackass. Do you know that?" I said. I pushed him off of me one last time before running out the door and jumping into my car.

"What the fudge was that about?" Lex said from the passenger's seat.

"I don't know nor do I care anymore. Drive Jesse." He nodded and pulled out of my driveway, leaving an angry Jacob Black in my doorway. Little did I know that was the last time I would be seeing him for weeks.

* * *

"Billy!" I yelled from the front door of the Black's residence with two arms full of groceries. I heard a loud sneeze from the other room and quirked an eyebrow. I put the groceries down on the table and went into the kitchen, finding a sniffling Billy. While I was still really mad at Jacob, I could _not _leave Billy here alone, especially when he's sick.

"Hey Zo. Thanks for the…ACHOO! Damn these germs!" Billy yelled angrily. I giggled to myself as I went back to bags and took out a brand new box of tissues. When he saw the box in my hands, his face lit up like a child on Christmas Day. I handed them to him and then pushed him back to the living room.

"What did I tell you about going into the kitchen? It's too cold in here and the living room has the most heat. We don't want you getting any sicker, now do we?" I scolded as I put yet another blanket over him.

"I know but I was hungry and you were gone." He pouted.

"Thus me going to the store to buy stuff to make." I said pointing to the bags on the table. He glared at me in defeat until he sneezed. I smiled as I put the food away only leaving a can of Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup on the table. I took out a pot and cooked the soup over the stove. I don't know why, but Billy just likes it better that way and I don't really mind it. I poured the warm liquid into a bowl and finished making the grilled cheese before putting it all onto a tray and carried it over to Billy.

"Yum, that smells good. Thanks hun." He smiled up at me.

"No problem. Hey, Billy. Can I ask you to do something?" I asked sitting down on the couch across from him.

"Sure. What is it?" He asked before slurping his soup.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me a story."

"What kind?"

"I don't know. Embry just told me to ask you to tell me a story." Billy swallowed hard and pushed away his tray of food.

"Alright, in that case, you should get comfortable." I nodded and grabbed a quilt of off Jake's bed. Why does it have to smell so much like him?

"Ready." I said lying back down on the couch. Billy then explained to me about his tribe. It was a small tribe, but magical nonetheless. He said they were something called 'spirit warriors' or 'shape-shifters'.

"Wait, does that mean they could, ya know, transform into animals?" I asked.

"Yes, but there was one animal in particular that they could transform into and that was the mighty wolf. It allowed us an advantage by giving us great power in order to protect our tribe."

"Protect from what?"

"It provided us protection from creatures that looked like a man, but were indeed different. Their skin cold and pale like death and their eyes were as crimson as blood itself. They fed on the member's of the tribe by draining every last drop of blood from their bodies. Now, the only way to penetrate their marble-like skin was by using the warrior's sharp teeth but only fire could send them back to hell."

"Wicked." I whispered to myself leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. He then went on about the elder chief Taha Aki and how his third wife sacrificed her own life to save his by stabbing a knife through her heart, distracting the Cold One and giving him the opening to kill her. Even though over time the enemy's disappeared, there was one breed left and it was the Cold Ones. Every time they are near to Tribe's land and causing a threat, the magic in their blood will stir, setting off a string of transformations in the tribe.

"Do the Cold Ones still exist today?" I asked but there was no answer. I opened my eyes and realized that I was no longer in Billy's home but deep in the forest instead.

_"That my dear, will be answered soon enough." His voice vibrated through the trees._

_"But Billy I…" There was nobody there._

_"Hello? Is anyone out there?" I called out, wrapping my arms around myself. Suddenly there was a noise coming from behind the trees. I followed the noise curiously only to end up in the same spot where I had started. What the hell?_

_"Come out already!" I yelled frustrated. Twigs snapped and leaves crumpled as a huge figure appeared. My heart stopped and my breath caught. Out stepped a giant russet wolf along with a couple other various colored ones. My body froze as they took small steps towards me. What should I do? Should I run? No, then they would chase me. Should I stay? No, because then I'll get eaten. Either way I'm dead._

_"P-Please don't hurt me." I stuttered as the warm tears turn cold as they poured down my cheeks. They seemed as if they were laughing as they got closer. I then lifted my foot slowly and retreated backwards only to end up backed up to a tree. Suddenly, the wolves stopped except for the russet one that had originally appeared first. Its eyes started to glow…gold and I was mesmerized. I couldn't tear my eyes from its even if my life depended it._

_"Do I scare you?" A voice said to me in my head. Wait, I know that voice._

_"No." I said out loud. The voice chuckled as it stopped and grinned. The beast then looked down before it rapidly changed from its form into…a man. He was muscular, tan and had short brown almost black hair. When the man's head rose, my heart jumped out of my chest. Looking back at me was Jacob William Black. He smiled a malicious smile as his brown orbs flashed yellow and his teeth sharpened._

_"You should be." He growled before he and the pack lept at me._

* * *

"Zoe! Wake up!" Someone yelled to me as they shook me awake. I opened my eyes only to be staring at Jacob. I immediately pushed him off and backed up to the wall.

"Get away from me!" I screeched.

"You just had a bad dream. Please Zo…" He said reaching out to me with innocence in his eyes but all I saw was the beast staring back at me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I said chucking a lamp at his head. It smashed into his skull but he remained unharmed.

"What did you do to her?" Jacob yelled at his father who was far in the corner.

"I did absolutely nothing to her Jacob." He said.

"What did you tell her?" He said turning to his father angrily. I took this time to escape. I reached for my keys off the table and threw the front door open, only to run into someone.

"Excuse me?" The girl yelled. I pushed her off of me and continued to run to my car.

"Zoe, wait!" Jacob screamed running after me.

"What the hell is going on here Jake?" I recognized Bella's voice but he just ignored her and continued after me. I felt two large arms clasp themselves around my body, constricting me. We toppled over onto the pavement.

"Let me go! Please!" I begged beating against his chest.

"Calm down and let me explain." I pushed him off and stood up.

"No. I'm sick of this bullshit Jacob." I screamed, purposely confusing him. Maybe I'm _not _right. Maybe he is still human. Screw that. He's not human. No one on the freaking reservation is. Now he thinks I know. He thinks right, but there is no need for him to know that yet. He turned his head slightly but then caught on, thinking that his ass was saved.

"I'm…sorry?"

"Yeah, you'd better be, you jackass. One second, it's great, then the next it goes to shit. It's like a damn Katy Perry song for Christ's sake!" I yelled. He laughed at my reference but got serious once more when he looked at me again.

"I'm sorry for that. I truly am but you don't understand who fucked up my life is right now."

"Well then explain it to me damn it!"

"JACOB, DON'T TELL HER!" Bella screeched at him as soon as his mouth opened.

"Was I talking to you? No. Didn't think so. Shut the fuck up and go back to your little emo corner." I said angrily stomping over to her.

"Control her Jake." She commanded him.

"Zo, you don't want to do this." He said actually listening to the whinny bitch.

"Control me? Haha. He couldn't control me if his life depended on it. Now, the one who needs to be controlled is you. You can't go around breaking the hearts of really good guys, destroying them just because you're stupid little boy friend left you. And even though he's back, you're still toying with him. Get the hell over it because you can'.both." She looked more stunned than anything else.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." She said.

"Oh really? You have been torturing Jacob for months and all you care about is Edward this, Edward that. What about him? He was there for you when no one else was and yet, you treat him like garbage."

"That's enough. Bella go inside." Jake ordered.

"Like you're one to talk. You just up and left him when he needed you the most. Now you waltz back in here and act all innocent and like you know everything when you really don't know shit." She said trying to intimidate me.

"Oh, this is going to feel a lot better than I thought." I clenched my fist and swung at her extraordinarily average nose before Jake could get to me.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I said proudly standing over her until Jake pulled me away from her, then rushing over to her side.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in for that?" He said pushing the hair away out of her teary eyes.

"'How much trouble you are going to be in'? I guess she really does have you wrapped around that pale little finger of hers." I said turning away from him and opening my car door.

"There's way more to it than that!" He yelled making no difference to me. I got into my car and viciously pulled away from the scene that had just ensued. I was barely passing Emily's house before I had to pull over. I couldn't tell if I was laughing or crying or even both but I did know that I couldn't drive yet. I toppled over into the passenger's seat, holding my torso as I sobbed/laughed hysterically. I think I'm going crazy…actually…screw that. That shit was hilarious! The look on her face was just priceless. After ten minutes of a pysch-ward worthy breakdown, I evened my breathing and wiped away the combination of tears and mascara then continued my way home. I have a feeling the boys are going to be mad at me for awhile.

* * *

When I got home, I had about seven different voicemails on my answering machine. I pressed play and walked into the kitchen.

_'You have five new messages. First Message: 5:28pm-'_

"ZOE MICHELLE TYLER! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING BACK HERE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU ARE BANNED! BANNED FROM BILLY, BANNED FROM MY HOUSE, BANNED FROM THE PACK, BANNED FROM THE WHOLE DAMN RESERVATION!" An angry voice yelled at me from the little box in the next room, causing me to laugh.

_'To save your message, press se- *click* Message erased. Next message: 5:30 pm-'_

"Turns out I _can't_ ban you…but you still can't watch Billy anymore. I guess I'll find someone else to do that."

_'To save yo- *click* Message erased. Next Message: 5:31 pm-'_

"YOU KNOW WHAT? SCREW SAM! I WILL BAN WHOEVER I LIKE, WHENEVER I LIKE! YOU ARE BANNED SO THERE!"

_'To *click* Message erased. Next Message: 5:40 pm-'_

"Yo! Zoe! I heard about what you did! While it gave us a good laugh, it still wasn't right. Oh, and don't listen to Jake. He's just sexually frustrated. Come back anytime you'd li-hey! I'm gonna kick you're furry little…"

_'To save your Message, press seven *click* Message erased. Next Message: 7:48 pm'-_

"_I guess I'm being a little hard on you. Yes I was avoiding you and I'm sorry for that. Please call me back and let me explain. It's really important."_

_'To save your Message, press *click* Message will be saved for twenty-one days. End of new messages.'_

"What did you do?" Catherine said from behind me.

"I kinda maybe punched Bella Swan in the face and now I'm 'banned' from the rez." I said turning to her.

"What? Why?" I explained it to her and she laughed hysterically.

"That…was probably…the best thing…you have ever…done! I'm so proud of you!" She gave me a high five and then went back to her bowl of ramen.

"Are you ever going to go back?"

"Hmm. I don't know yet. Maybe I'll go back sometime over the weekend. I want to see how this plays out first." I said taking a bite of her ramen then jogged off to my room. I worked on my summer reading for a little before taking out my phone.

"Hey!" I said into my phone.

"Hi…I'm not allowed to be talking to you right now. Jake's still peeved about what happened today." Embry said into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Can you come over?"

"…Why?"

"Because I'm bored and you're one of my best friends. Please!" I pouted.

"Stop making that face…I know you're making the face…ugh! Fine! I'll be over soon."

"Thanks. Bring some bad movies with you!"

"Mhm. Bye…annoying pain in my ass." He mumbled into the phone before the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Z yelled.

"Embry. He's coming over for a movie marathon. Wanna join?"

"Sounds fun…but I have a class at eight, which I'm already late for. Bye doll!" She grabbed her jacket and books off the table and left.

* * *

Within an hour, Embry was here, along with some other uninvited guests.

"Hey…I said bring a few bad movies…not a few people." I said as Embry waltzed in with Quil and Paul at his sides.

"Not happy to see us? Oh well, I see how it is. I guess I'll just be leaving then." Paul said turning away but I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug. We went inside and started our movie marathon. I couldn't help but glance over at Embry who looked absolutely miserable.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to him and grabbed his hand. He nodded but I didn't believe him and I snuggled close to him. We only got halfway through our third movie when they had to go. I gave each one of them a hug and noticed that Embry was still upset over something. I pulled away from Paul let him and Quil pass, but stopped Embry.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just nothing." He said looking down sadly.

"Embry, you've been sad all night. Tell me what's…" I was cut off by Embry's lips kissing mine hungrily. I was caught off guard by him but I kissed him back. His lips were soft and he was sweet but they were the lips that I had been craving. They weren't Jake's. He pulled away and hissed my forehead.

"E…" He placed his finger on my lips.

"Don't say anything. I don't know what I would do if I went into the fight without at least kissing you first."

"Fight? What fight?" He stepped back and started to walk away.

"Embry! What the hell is going on?" I screamed after him.

"I can't…"

"Don't give me any of that shit! Tell me!"

"But Zo…"

"No! I lost Jake and I'm not losing you too because of some stupid secret!" I yelled but he kept on walking.

"I'm sorry. We all are." And with that the bastard was gone. I screamed in frustration but that did me no good. I ran inside and got my keys. I put them in the ignition but my car wouldn't start. I beat against my wheel ferociously until I noticed a note on the passenger's seat.

_Sorry, but it's for your own good._

_~The guys_

"God damnit!" I cried. I kicked the door open and stomped back inside. I threw a few pairs of clothes into a small duffle bag and exchanged my keys for someone else's. There is no way in hell that I'm going to be quarantined from whatever is going on there. If they won't let me drive _my_ car, I'll just have to drive my sister's since she never uses it anyway. Now it's time to bring out the big guns.

"Billy." I sniffled into the phone.

"Yes? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm all alone in this big old house and I'm scared. Can I come stay by you for a little while?" I said innocently.

"Of course! You can stay for as long as you'd like."

"Thanks Billy. I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you!"

"Love you too sweetie." I hung up and grinned. And they thought messing up my car would keep me away. Silly Boys.


	14. Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 14**

I drove all the way to La Push with no intentions of going home until I found out what the 'fight' was. As soon as I started to get closer to Forks and La Push, I got an eerie feeling. Part of me wanted to turn around and go home but the stronger part of me shut that part up and made me drive even faster. If my phone hadn't rung, I would have probably accelerated even more. I didn't know the number but I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where do you think you are going?" I smiled.

"How do you know I'm not home? Are you stalking me again Jacob Black?" I said.

"You're car's a piece of crap. I can hear the engine in the background." He lied.

"Sure…" I said turning onto his street.

"Zo, can't you just listen to me, just this once?"

"I'm sorry Jake, but I stopped listening to you a long time ago." I pressed the end button and parked in his driveway. I got my things and went inside.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled half expecting for Jake to stomp out of his room and drag me back to my sister's car by my toes but there was nothing. Plain, old nothing.

"Padoodles, well that's no fun." I sighed flopping onto the couch. I reached over to the tiny end table and picked up the phone and called Charlie's.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie."

"Oh…hi." He said madly. Shit. Curse Bella and her big ass mouth.

"Is Billy there?" I asked.

"No, he's at Sue's. Why?"

"Because I'm at his house and I was just wondering where he was. Thanks anyway Charlie."

"Mhm." He hung up. I rolled my eyes and leapt off to the couch.

"Ow!" I yelled. I almost forgot about it. I've been overworking so much lately that I forgot the incident even happened. When I do remember, the medication the doctor gave me takes away the pain but seeing as I forgot to take it this morning, it's slowly coming back. Maybe if I just forget all about it, it'll go away. I turned on the radio and tried to keep busy by cleaning up the living room a little. Turns out that was a stupid idea because a good song came on and I had to dance along with it. Damn Ke$ha and her dancey songs.

_Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams _

_I'm looking down every alley_  
_I'm makin' those desperate calls_  
_I'm staying up all night hoping_  
_Hittin' my head against the wall_

_What you got, boy, is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_  
_I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_  
_I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_

_Won't listen to any advice_  
_Momma's telling me I should think twice_  
_Better left to my own devices_  
_I'm addicted, it's a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy_  
_My judgment's getting kinda hazy_  
_My steeze is gonna be affected_  
_If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead_

_What you got, boy, is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_  
_I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_  
_I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_

_I don't care what people say_  
_The rush is worth the price I pay_  
_I get so high when you're with me_  
_But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I gotta question_  
_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_  
_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_  
_Is my love with your drug? Your drug, your drug_  
_Your drug, is my love your drug?_

_My phone started to ring but if someone really needed me, they'd call again._

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_  
_I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_  
_I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_

_Hey, hey, so_  
_Your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_I like your beard_

I gripped my side. So maybe dancing wasn't the smartest idea but what the hell? It's not like I'm known for smart stuff anyway. I reached into my bag and mentally slapped myself. I forgot to bring my meds. I knew I was forgetting something. Ugh, I really didn't need this now. Don't they have any Advil or something to tide me over until the pain goes away? I ransacked their medicine cabinet but found nothing. Fudge. I'll just go to the store in the morning. In the meantime, I'm going to try to move as little as possible since moving was obviously the _bad_ idea, which means…MOVIE MARATHON!

I dug through their small pile of movies and picked out a bunch of Disney movies but before then, I decided to take a bath first. I soaked in the tub for a good half an hour until I got pruney and got out. I stepped out of the tub and check my phone. I got a message from my sister. Turns out that I had also forgotten to leave my sister a note and she thought that someone stole her car. I called her back immediately and told her I had it. She was pissed at first, used some pretty colorful words and then told me to have it back by morning so she could drive to Mom's house. I unhappily agreed and told her that I'd have it back by ten.

Following my little chat with my sis, I popped myself some popcorn and began watching Lady and the Tramp. I only got through forty minutes of the movie before I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was absolutely horrendous. I paused the movie and crawled up into a tight ball. I reached behind me and pulled the pillow to my face to muffle my screams. I was so wrapped up in my little ball of pain that I didn't hear the door open.

"Zoe? What's wrong?" Billy asked being pushed in by Sue Clearwater with Charlie in tow. Oh how I wanted to just wipe away my tears and say 'nothing's wrong' but so much is.

"It hurts. It hurts. It hurts." I repeated over and over again.

"What d…Sue…" He started then realizing where the pain was coming from. The woman nodded and immediately ran to the kitchen. When she returned, she had an old leather satchel in one hand and a bowl in the other. Five minutes later, she had a mixture of herbs smashed together.

"You need to lie flat on your back sweetie." She said helping me lean back. Stretching my torso only made it worse. I swear by the end of the day, the couch will have claw marks on the arm rests.

"I need to pull your shirt back." I nodded and she did so, revealing my disgusting scar that for some reason was still surrounded by purple bruising and swelling. She applied the mixture on it using on her bare hands and massaged it in gently. At first it was burning, but then cooled off. Sue left it on for about ten minutes and then washed it off. The scar was no longer puffy and only had slight bruising but the best part was that I could barely feel the pain anymore.

"How did you do that?" I asked wearily.

"Magic." She smiled standing up.

"That seems to be the answer to a lot of my questions nowadays…" I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say dear?" Sue asked.

"Nothing. Thanks for everything Sue, really."

"You're welcome. Get some rest and don't move around much." She kissed my forehead and covered me with a blanket. I've been sleeping a lot lately so I kind of don't want to but my body thought otherwise.

* * *

I woke up the next morning no longer on the couch, but rather in Jake's bed, wrapped tightly in his sheets. I actually dreamt of him again last night but this time he was…different. We were in the woods like before but it was just us and no one else. This time, he looked an absolute mess. His short hair was sticking in every which way, held by dried mud and his eyes dark with sorrow. He walked over to me and held me close to him.

"_I don't have much time but I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I really didn't." Jake said with tears forming in his eyes, confirming this was just a dream._

"_Oh Jake, it's okay." I said soothingly. He backed up and turned away from me._

"_No it's not. I hurt you and all because I'm rejecting you as my imprint."_

"_Imprint?" _

* * *

And with that my dream just seemed to wash away. I slowly sat up out of bed and shuffled my feet into the living room, finding Billy of course.

"Good morning Zoe." He said in an abnormal gloomy tone.

"Morning Bill. You feeling better?" I said yawning.

"Loads. What about you?"

"I'm better. I had the weirdest dream about Jake last night."

"Care to explain?" I told him all about it. After I was finished, he took a deep breath and looked down at the floor.

"What the hell is an _imprint_?" I asked. His head rose and he folded his hands.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this but you need to find out somehow. It is a supernatural force that draws you two to each other. As your imprinter, they will always be there for you, to protect you and comfort you. You are the center of their world no matter what. The bond between you two is so strong that your spirits are intertwined and always will be." I know I should be feeling different about this or something but my stomach is doing back flips. This whole supernatural thing is too much for me. I don't know how I got stuck in the middle of it but I want out. I got up and went over to the end table for my keys.

"I-I have to go Billy. I have to bring my sister's car back." I said getting up, shaking so much I thought I was going to collapse.

"Will you be back later?" He asked as I opened the front door. I paused.

"Sure, sure." I said leaving. I quickly got in my car but didn't start it. I just sat and sat and sat. Maybe I'm not his imprint. Maybe I just want to be. Yeah, that's it. It was my head playing tricks on me...

* * *

I drove home and got there just in time for my sister to leave on schedule. She invited me to go with her but the last time I saw my mother, she told me that she wanted me out of her house and that she never wanted to see me again. I swear that woman's overdramatic. I said no thanks and proceeded to the bathroom. I then took a shower and saw the disaster that was my room. I had been in and out of here so many times, just throwing clothes around and then flopping onto my bed without cleaning it up so I put all my clothes in the hamper and did my wash.

By the time I was done, my sister was already back and bitching to herself about my mother. I shook my head and packed a new bag, including my painkillers. I then said goodbye and got back on the road. About half way there I remembered that I had to go to the store. I picked up some dinner, food that could be cooked later and the Advil that I promised myself that I would get. While on my way back to my car with the groceries, I got a sharp, but quick pain surge through my chest. I brushed it off and continued to my car, until it happened again but this time it lasted a little longer. I put the bags in the truck of the car and got in. Something's wrong. I don't know if it's with me or with something else, but something is definitely wrong.

* * *

As I arrived at Billy's I noticed that everyone was standing outside of his house. There was Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, Collin and Brady accompanied by an angry Leah. Billy was sitting close by in his wheelchair, holding Sue's hand with tears in his eyes. Charlie was also there but I couldn't figure out why. They all looked sad and anxious. I kept watching them as I went to the back of my car to get the bags.

"What's going…" I was cut off by a deafening agony filled scream causing the bags to slip out of my hands and onto the dirt below me. My heart immediately sunk and my body froze.

"Jake!" I yelled as I got enough feeling back into my legs to charge for the door but I was held back by Embry.

"Let me go!" I sobbed.

"You can't go in there yet." He said sadly.

"What happened to him? Why is he screaming?" I sobbed burying my face into his chest.

"Motorcycle accident." Charlie spoke. Everyone glanced down at their feet. There was no damn motorcycle accident. He screamed repeatedly and each time my heart broke with him. My legs buckled underneath me as he yelled.

"ZOE!" His voice echoed as he writhed.

"Please let me go in there." I begged Embry.

"I can't until the doc says so."

"Embry, if you ever cared about me you would let me go." I said looking him in the eyes. He closed his eyes as his arms dropped back to his sides. I immediately sprinted for the door and threw it open, not caring if it closed behind me. Skillfully, I leapt over the coffee table and into the hallway, halting at his door.

"Come in." A voice said from inside before I my hand could reach the doorknob. I slowly opened the door to find Dr. Cullen standing over Jake's bed. When he moved away, I could no longer hold back. I cupped my hand over my mouth as I sobbed. Jake's russet skin was drenched in sweat and his body barely covered by a sheet but that didn't faze me. The look on his face could make even the most uncaring person in the world shed a tear. The way he cringed tore me to pieces. I cried walking over and sitting the side of his sweat ridden bed.

"H-Hey." He said with a raspy voice. I caressed his cheek until he reached up with his left hand and held mine to his cheek.

"Oh Jake, what have you gotten yourself into?" I asked scanning his body. He smiled a faint smile.

"I apologize but I must continue." Carlisle said. Jake nodded slightly and gazed back at me.

"Don't leave me, okay?" I nodded. Carlisle knelt down at the end of the bed and placed his hands on Jake's right leg. A snapping noise filled the room and Jake screamed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at Carlisle.

"I have to re-break his bones. I'm sure he will explain it to you at a later time." He said before continuing down to his foot. He snapped again and Jake's teeth clenched but this time, his focus never left mine. I stayed by his side even after Carlisle was done and didn't intend on moving.

* * *

"All done." Carlisle said wrapping the last of his ankle.

"How ya feeling?" I asked dabbing Jake's tired face with a damp washcloth.

"I've been better." He said coarsely.

"Can you take care of him until I return?" Carlisle said after sticking a needle into Jake's arm, pumping him with Morphine to curb the pain.

"Of course."

"Thank you." He nodded before leaving the room. About half a second later, he was in the doorway.

"Bella's here. Do you want me to tell her to come back later?" He asked. Jake looked at me, then Carlisle and then back to me.

"Can you give me a minute?" He said, breaking my heart to pieces.

"S-Sure." I reluctantly got up and shuffled my feet to the living room, only to be face to face with Bella once more.

"Look, I'm not looking for any trouble, I just want to see J…" She started but I put my hand up cutting her off.

"Go ahead." She nodded and brushed past me as we walked in different directions, I back outside, her to the room holding my…her broken Jacob.

"How's our little humpty-dumpty?" Paul asked trying to lighten the mood. I glared daggers at him before taking a seat on the front steps.

"He's that bad, huh?" Seth said. I nodded grimly and buried my face in my hands. Gravel crackled and crunched as someone walked over and took a seat beside me.

"He's going to be okay. I promise." Embry said wrapping an arm around my shoulders reassuringly. But that doesn't mean I will be.

"How do you know that E? How do you know that for sure?" I spat looking up from my palms and into his brown orbs.

"He just will, okay?" He said obviously hiding the real reason.

* * *

We all waited outside for minutes that felt like hours until Bella finally emerged from the house, teary-eyed.

"I'm going home. Will someone call me later and tell me how he is?" She asked.

"Sure Bells. Goodnight." Billy said as she got into her rusty red pickup truck then speeding away to probably run home to her freak of a boyfriend. I stood up and brushed myself off and returned to Jacob's room. He too was teary eyed and saddened. He tried to wipe the tears away but failed so I acted like I didn't even notice that they were there.

"Are you hungry?" I said shakily but he didn't respond. Instead, he turned his head and looked out the window like he was too guilty about something to even look at me.

"O...kay. If you need anything, I'll be in the living room." I added as I started walk out.

"What aren't you telling me Jake?" I asked turning to him but once again, no response. I shook my head and began to walk again.

"I kissed Bella. Twice." He said bluntly, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"You did what?" I questioned still facing away from him.

"I kissed her and she told me that she loved me." He added.

"Well…isn't that nice." I swallowed back my tears.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." He pleaded with sadness emitting from his whole being. Too late buddy.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Y-You love her." I said closing the door behind me. Silently I slid against his door to the ground and sobbed to myself as what was left of my thoroughly abused heart disintegrated into millions of pieces. That's it. She won. Whatever little hope I had for Jake and I completely vanished as if it was never there in the first place.

"Zoe?" He said my name from the other side of the door. I opened my mouth to respond but all that came out was a high pitched squeak. I tried to hide my hurt and got back up onto my feet. I half stomped half stumbled out the door.

"I-I can't. I just can't. He just…ugh!" I whined wiping my tear-stricken face as my emotions varied from depressed to fuming back and forth.

"What did he do?"

"He just said it like it was no big deal, like it wouldn't kill me inside when he knew it would. He's not that stupid. He knows that I'm in love with him and yet he does this shit!" I ranted on and on stomping away from the house.

"That no good piece of shit just blurted it out like that…" Embry mumbled storming to the door.

"Embry no." I sobbed running up to him, pushing against his muscular chest to keep him from plowing in there to kill him. I ended up being a terrible obstacle seeing as I collapsed in his arms.

"Why does he do this to me? Why can't I just get over his dumbass?" I sobbed.

"It's not in your nature just to 'forget' someone, especially someone like him, no matter how much they hurt you."

"Yeah, well. My nature freaking sucks because all it does is get me hurt." I pouted.

"But it's one of the best things about you. You're also very sweet, kind…" He said listing my 'good' qualities.

"Stop trying to make me feel better!" I whined pushing him away and going back inside to get away from the cold. I angrily changed into a pair of sweats and an over-sized shirt. I don't care about what he thinks of me anymore plus, he likes average and that's exactly what he's going to get. I put my hair up in a bun tight enough to give me a headache but I didn't care.

"Zoe!" Jake yelled from the other room, killing my 'I don't care' and replacing it with 'I care too much'.

"What?" I responded wiping away newly fallen tears. He didn't call back so I got up and stomped into his room.

"What do you want?" I asked placing a hand on my hip and the other on the door frame as I leant up against it.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" He pleaded.

"Has playing tonsil-hockey with a life sucking bitch made you thirsty?" I mumbled too low for him to hear.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I'll be right back." I said closing the door and going into the kitchen to grab a bottle of cold water. I returned with the bottle in my hand while the other subconsciously held me together. I turned the cap and opened it up for him. He reached for it with his non-bandaged hand and attempted to sit up on his own but failed epically, causing me to take pity on him. I sighed and gently sat him up. I then sat behind him and held him against me.

"You're not going to want to do that. I'm all sweaty and gross." Jacob said.

"I don't care. Just drink your water."

"Pushy…" He mumbled before doing as he was told.

* * *

I sat in his room with him all night long, not leaving unless it was completely necessary. I laid on his cold tile floor with only a pillow and a few blankets underneath me as a mattress. Thankfully I had brought my iPod to keep myself occupied whilst he slept because god knows I won't be sleeping for awhile. I unlocked my deep purple mechanical object full of awesome music that kept me going through the day and flipped through my large array of songs until I came across one that caught my eye. I pressed play and stared at the ceiling as it filled my headphones and blasted through to my ears. (White Horse- Taylor Swift)

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you _

_Holding on, the days drag on_  
_Stupid girl, I should have known_  
_I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_  
_And never really had a chance_  
_I had so many dreams about you and me_  
_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees_  
_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_  
_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_  
_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_  
_This is a big world, that was a small town_  
_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Try and catch me now_  
_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

As soon as the song ended, I heard someone's voice. I took out my headphones and listened.

"Zoe." Jake groaned in a weird groggy tone as if he was sleeping. I sat up and studied his serene face, noting that he was indeed sleeping.

"Don't you mean _Bella_?" I grumbled laying back down on my makeshift bed.

"Zoe." He groaned again.

"Please just shut up already." I whimpered turning over facing the opposite direction as him. I closed my eyes tightly and listened to him repeat my name over and over, praying that I would fall asleep and thankfully, I did.


	15. Dancing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 15**

"Zoe." Jake moaned loudly waking me up. Hell no. He isn't still moaning my name, is he? It's been the same for the past few nights. He would fall asleep and say my name repeatedly as I cried myself to sleep. It seemed almost like a ritual now.

"Zoe. Hey, Zoe. Wake up." The annoying ass said poking me in the butt with some pointy object. Five days of this crap…can't he just get better already?

"Go away." I groaned into my pillow but the poking ensued.

"I swear to God Jacob, if you don't stop poking my ass, I'm going to mess up your face so bad that your Dad wouldn't even recognize ya. Got it?" I said angrily sitting up on my elbows.

"Can you get me some juice?" He grinned ignoring my threat.

"You abused my poor little ass…for juice?" I glared looking up at him.

"But I'm thirsty...boy, don't you look pretty in the morning? The smudged eyeliner and mascara really brings out your eyes." He mused batting his eyelashes tauntingly.

"I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully Jake. I'm serious." I said beating him with my pillow.

"Okay, okay. Please just get me juice. After that you can beat me up and then go back to sleep." He pouted with big puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine and FYI, I could look like a freaking drunken clown after a one-night stand with the bearded lady and I'd still be hotter than you." I said causing him to laugh as I got up from the floor and left the room. I decided that he could wait a minute while I brush my teeth and comb my hair but the scent of freshly made cinnamon buns filled my head, making me dizzy with hunger and excitement. I skipped the bathroom and quickly shuffled my tired feet to the kitchen, nearly falling over when I saw who was cooking.

"Good morning gorgeous." Embry said at the stove with a 'kiss the cook' apron wrapped around his torso.

"Good…morning?"I questioned.

"Well, isn't it?" He smiled.

"No. It's not. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to keep you company while Jake gets his beauty sleep cause god knows he needs it."

"Mhm. Anywho, whatcha making me to eat?" I smiled taking a seat at the table.

"Who says I'm cooking for you?" He mused.

"Well, who else would you be slaving over a hot stove for?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Good point. There are cinnamon buns in the oven and I'm currently making some…"

"PANCAKES!" I said happily jumping up and running over to him, accidentally bumping into the counter.

"Shit!" I gasped cringing. Embry immediately turned off the stove and scooped me up into his arms. He then carried me over to the couch and held me until the pain started to fade.

"Why do I always have to hurt myself?" I complained.

"You're just clumsy I guess."

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on. You can't deny that you are. How many times have to been to the ER in the last year?"

"…A few times but that doesn't matter. I just have really bad luck that's all."

"Sure it is." He smiled.

"Hey Em?" I said looking up.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I said leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem." He smiled back at me. We stared into each other's eyes for a little while. I saw myself in them. I saw a future better than the one I had inline for myself. I saw that I was actually happy and not completely miserable like I am now and before I knew it, I had my arms around his neck, my lips only inches away from his.

"I can make you happy. I can take all your pain away if you would let me." He breathed. I nodded and he brought his lips to mine. He kissed me, softly pressing his body against mine. His hand traced the contours of my back, stopping at my lower back while the other intertwined itself in my morning curls before running down my body to reach its partner. Our lips broke apart, only for his to gently kiss me from my cheek all the way to my neck, slightly biting down and sucking, probably leaving a mark. When he was down, he kissed the new bruise and then moved back up to my lips.

"Where's my juice?" Jake called teasingly from the other room, breaking us apart.

"What does he think you are? His slave?" Embry grumbled. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek as I got off of his lap and back to the kitchen area to grab his Majesty some damn juice. As I was pouring the liquid into a cup, I felt Embry's arm wrap around my waist.

"I have to go take care of him. That's why I'm even still here." I said as he started to kiss my neck.

"He can wait another minute." He said turning me around and leaning in to kiss me.

"Zoe!" Jake yelled just as Embry's lips brushed up against mine.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled back angrily.

"Embry!" I scolded grabbing the cup and running off back to Jake's room.

"What the hell is Embry doing here and what took you so long?" His eyes narrowed.

"I don't know." I shrugged handing him his drink. He glowered at me as he drank it. Suddenly his eyes caught something and he started to choke, spraying orange juice everywhere.

"What…the hell…is that?" He questioned angrily pointing at my neck. I slapped my hand up, covering the newly formed bruise a little too late.

"Um…nothing. I burnt my neck with my straightener…I'm just going to go now…" I said backing out of the room. Jake maybe a little slow when it comes to some things, but he isn't blind. My hair is still in its messy state, not even a super- automatic-detangler had a prayer.

"H…" He started but I shut the door before he could finish. I stomped out to the living room and threw a mud covered sneaker at Embry's head. When it smashed into it head, he spun around and nearly dropped his plate.

"You jerk! You knew he was going to see it!" I yelled/whispered. He just laughed as he sat down and dug his knife and fork into the huge stack of pancakes.

"This isn't funny! He choked on his orange juice! Now I have to get him some more and bring it ba…" I said still fuming.

"Will you just come here?" He said opening his arms. I scrunched up my face in somewhat of a pout but stormed over to him and took a seat on his lap.

"Say 'ah'." He said opening his mouth wide.

"Only in your dreams perv." I glared.

"That's not what I meant." He said poking my side. Still pouting, I opened my mouth and he shoveled in the most delicious pancakes that I have ever tasted.

"Better now?" He said quirking an eyebrow.

"Pancakessss…" I moaned happily with my mouth still full.

"Thought so." He said before sticking some more on his fork to feed himself. As he raised the yumminess over my head to get it to his mouth, I jumped up and skillfully gobbled it up.

"Hey! You little cheat!" He whined as I giggled. There was a loud banging coming from Jake's room, ruining the mood once more.

"Ugh! I hate it when Jake's on his period. He's so moody…" I grumbled getting up and going to see what was wrong.

"What crawled up your…what the fuck do you think you are doing?" I screeched as I walked into him ripping his casts off.

"I'm going to kill him…" He growled under his breath continuing to tear away the gauze off his torso. Suddenly the blanket dropped, revealing his…ahem…assets causing my face to practically radiate with immense heat and redness.

"Whoa." I said covering my eyes.

"What's going…JACOB!" Embry said from behind me, shielding my eyes even more with his hands over mine.

"You...are dead." Was all that he said before Embry dragged me out of the room and slammed the door. He grabbed my hands and dragged me out of the house. Within seconds, Jacob was behind us, thankfully half clothed.

"Run, and keep running." Embry said to me seriously. I nodded and began to run but halted.

"You marked her? You know she's _my_ imprint!" Jake yelled like he owned me.

"I know I do, but do you? You fucking kissed Bella and continue to fight for her even though she will still choose that leech over you. Do you see her here, taking care of you, wiping away your tears, cleaning you up, keeping you fed, basically keeping you alive after the damn war that _she_ caused? No, you don't. Hell, you have the most wonderful, beautiful girl on the planet who was and always will be there for you. She loved you with her whole being, and yet, you treated her like trash. She is breaking Jacob, _you _are breaking her and I was just merely trying to piece her back together before it was too late. I'm sick and tired of watching tears fall from those beautiful eyes of her's just because you can't see the amazing gift that you have been blessed with. If I imprinted on her, I would treat her the way she should be treated, not tear her down until she feels like she she's nothing. And yeah, I kissed her, a couple of times actually and I don't regret it, not even for a minute." Embry retaliated, breathing just as heavily and shaking just as violently as Jacob.

"Do you want to know why I treated her like that? It's because I love her so much that she makes it impossible to even think about Bella. I have worked so hard to be where I am with her and then suddenly Zoe shows up out of nowhere, throwing that all to shit. The first thing that I thought when I saw Bella again was 'I wish you were Zoe' and it scared me so I pushed her away. Even when she admitted that she loved me, I felt nothing. Nothing at all." He finished softly.

"That's no excuse and you know it. You were still terrible to her but I'm willing to fight for her even if you aren't."

"You really think that she is going to choose you over me?" Jake screamed.

"Shut up you big idiots! I can't believe you…I…Ugh!" I said angrily stomping away from them.

"Zo, wait." Jake started but Embry held out his arm, stopping him.

"Keep…you hands…off of me." He growled. I spun around and my eyes grew wide. Embry was thrown far into the woods, crashing into the trees. Jake's eyes flashed gold and his jaw clenched tightly.

"ZOE!" Embry screeched from the woods but it was too late. Jacob's body morphed into a huge, russet wolf only a few yards away from where I was standing. Holy sweet mamba jamba…I was right.

He growled and snarled and tried to look all mean but he was hurting and I could tell that he was. I took a step forward. Before I could get too close, another wolf charged out of the forest and crashed into Jake. This wolf was silver from what I could tell but also smaller than him…hell no...him too?

"EMBRY!" I screeched as they wrestled, biting and scratching each other, causing their fur to fly everywhere.

"STOP! JUST STOP!" I screeched again but they continued to fight. I tried throwing rocks, pieces of wood, anything around me to get their attention but nothing worked. There was a sudden yelp and one of the wolves stepped away. There lied a silver wolf with grey spots on his back.

"No!" I yelled running over to Embry's side, stroking his soft blood ridden fur gently. He whimpered to my touch.

"Oh god." I gasped when I saw the deep gashes in his side. Anger replaced the shock and now coursed through my veins as I saw his blood stain my hands. This time I had enough. I stood back up and glared at Jacob, not scared of what he could do to me.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BEST FRIEND, YOUR BROTHER?" His big brown eyes widened as he fully registered what he had done. He tried to come closer to see the damage that he inflicted.

"No. You get away from him you…you MONSTER! I don't ever want to see your face again. Do you hear me? I hate you!" I cried. Jacob whimpered but I ignored it. He then tried to move closer but I took a step back. Enough is enough.

"Go." I growled. His eyes were filled with such hurt and pain but he did as he was told and disappeared into the forest.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam yelled from the edge of the woods.

"Jake found out that Embry kissed me and they got into a big fight and now Embry…oh Embry…" I cried kneeling down and burying my face into his fur. Sam ran over and placed a hand by his wound.

"He needs to phase back." He said but Embry just whimpered as if he was saying that he couldn't.

"Please, please, try. I'm begging you." I sobbed.

* * *

I lied next to him for hours, stroking his face even when he fell asleep, praying that he would eventually phase but nothing happened.

"You need to go inside Zoe. It's late and it's freezing out here." Emily urged trying to move me but I shook her off.

"It's all my fault E. I'm so sorry." I said turning over and sobbing into my arm. Suddenly, the fur beneath my fingers disappeared and was replaced with tepid skin. When I lifted my head, I was looking into Embry's pained eyes.

"I told you that I wouldn't watch you cry anymore." He said quietly. I caressed his cheek and kissed him tenderly. We just laid there for hours, not moving until the early morning sun woke us.

"Hey sleepyhead." Embry said kissing my forehead as my face scrunched against the bright sun.

"I think a worm crawled into my shirt." I said wiggling around making him smile.

"That's one lucky worm."

"Shut it dog-breath."

"You like it." He said pulling me into a kiss.

"Embry, we have a situation." Sam called from the door.

"Yeah boss?" I said not breaking his gaze from mine.

"Jacob's gone." My heart stopped.

"W-What do you mean 'Jacob's gone'?" I asked standing up from the cool ground and rushing over to him with Embry, thankfully wrapped in a blanket.

"It seems that you really took a toll on him. We tried to get him to come back or at least tell us what was wrong but he didn't respond. Finally Leah got to him and he tried to mask it by pretending that he was upset over Bella turning but his thoughts quickly changed to you. He ran all the way to Canada with no intention of stopping."

"I only meant for him to take a breather, not leave the freaking country!" I said flailing my arms in the air.

"It's going to be okay. He'll come back. There's no way that he would be able to leave you for more than a week without hurting both you and him." Embry said petting my head.

"No its not! We have to go after him!" I said, unsure why.

"He needs some time to deal with things. If he's gone for too long, we'll do something about it. Until then, we'll just have to sit tight and wait." Sam said.

"This wouldn't have happened if you could have kept your tongue in your mouth." Leah scoffed.

"Shut the hell up Leah. You have no idea what you are even talking about." I said.

"Oh yes I do. While all of you other slackers were sleeping or doing whatever the hell you were doing, wasting time, I was running patrol with Jake. All I'm going to say is that I sort of miss his head being filled with Bella because all it's been about was 'Zoe this' and 'Zoe that' ever since he laid his big ol' googly eyes on you that night. Visions of you and him fighting, visions of you two kissing, basically, it was like a sad romantic drama that never had an ending." She said back.

"He did feel the same …" I whispered looking down.

"More then you could ever imagine. The fact that you were so mad at him because he kissed Bella and yet, by the looks of it, someone else has been kissing you just amazes me." She said cruelly walking away.

"Stop it Leah." Sam ordered.

"No. She's right. I'm a hypocrite." I said sadly.

"No she's not. Don't believe her. She's just still bitter about the Sam and Emily thing." Embry said.

"Oh shut up Embry. We all know what you got out of it. You couldn't care less that he's gone. Now you could have little Miss Sunshine to yourself."

"It doesn't matter who's right now. Jake's gone and sitting here fighting over it isn't going to change anything." Quil said. That's it. I'm going to go get him. I ran inside, grabbed my keys and attempted to unlock my car.

"You can't be driving right now." Embry said reaching for the keys.

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked accusingly. His lungs emptied and his head dropped.

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me? Instead you just let me crumble into nothing just so you could get me to kiss you? You're just as bad as him, maybe even worse." I said climbing into my car and skidding out of the driveway.

I drove for hours, to where? I have no idea. I started out on my regular route home but I took a turn and I guess I followed my instincts. I turned on the radio but not even music could drown out the silence and the heartache. (Dancing With Tears in My Eyes- Kesha)

_Here we go, welcome to my funeral  
Without you I don't even have a pulse  
All alone it's dark and cold  
With every move I die _

_Here I go, this is my confessional_  
_A lost cause, nobody can save my soul_  
_I am so delusional_  
_With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love, it's gone_  
_Payback is sick, it's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_  
_Just fighting to get through the night_  
_I'm losing it_  
_With every move I die_

_I'm fading, I'm broken inside_  
_I've wasted the love of my life_  
_I'm losing it_  
_With every move I die_

_When did I become such a hypocrite?_  
_Double life, lies that you caught me in_  
_Trust me I'm paying for it_  
_With every move I die_

_On the floor I'm just a zombie_  
_Who I am is not who I wanna be_  
_I'm such a tragedy_  
_With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love, it's gone_  
_Payback is sick, it's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_  
_Just fighting to get through the night_  
_I'm losing it_  
_With every move I die_

_I'm fading, I'm broken inside_  
_I've wasted the love of my life_  
_I'm losing it_  
_With every move I die_

_This is it and now you're really gone this time_  
_Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_  
_Just fighting to get through the night_  
_I'm losing it_  
_With every move I die_

_I'm fading, I'm broken inside_  
_I've wasted the love of my life_  
_I'm losing it_  
_With every move I die_

I didn't know why, but I still drove, then suddenly my phone started to buzz. I reluctantly picked up and didn't even get to say hello.

"Come home Zoe. You aren't going to find him." Embry said from the other line.

"I don't care."

"Please just come home. I understand that you hate me but I want you to be safe."

"Whatever."

"Zo?"

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I really do care about you, I always did. I have no I idea why I kept it from you and I probably never will but I'm truly sorry."

"Sure, sure." I said hanging up. I dialed a new number and hoped that she would pick up.

"Zo? Where the hell are you?" Xena said from the other line.

"I don't know but I'm coming home tonight."

"What do you mean you don't know? What's going on?" She asked worryingly.

"Nothing. I'll see you soon." I hung up and turned my car around. It turns out that it only took about two hours to return to my home in Seattle but pulling into my driveway far from La Push and its problems didn't spare me the pain and anguish. Instead, it would be the beginning of the longest two months of my life.


	16. Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 16**

"Zoe?" Xena said as I crashed through the front door, slamming it behind me as I stomped into the living room.

"What happened to you? You look like a mess." She said stopping me and caressing my leftover mascara and eyeliner ridden cheeks.

"Jake got into a fight with Embry over me. He hurt Em really bad and I…told him to go and he never came back. He's gone Z and no one knows where he is or what he's doing." I sobbed as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Shh. Everything's going to be okay. He's going to turn up sooner or later." Z said trying to soothe me.

"Will everyone stop saying that?!" I yelled in frustration breaking free from her arms and running into my room. I flopped onto my bed and squeezed my pillow so tight that I thought it would burst at any moment. At least it would feel just like me.

What if he never comes back? What will I do? I know I seem like a whinny clingy little leech but I've never needed anyone like I've needed Jake. When I'm around him, or even just think about him, my heart flutters and all my problems just seem to disappear. When we fight, I feel so low and when we're apart, even for just a week, my world comes crashing down. I don't know why I have this feeling or what it means, but I've never felt this way about anyone else in my life. Just thinking about him made me grip the pillow tighter as I continued to cry. I slid my hands under it and felt a paper between my fingers. I sat up and turned on my lamp as I read the sloppy note with droplets of liquid staining the letters and making them appear smeared.

_Dear Zoe,_

_I'm so sorry about the way you found about the real me. __I know I __haven't exactly been Mr. Honest with you lately and that's why, but I am going to be completely honest with you now. Leaving was the only way I could think of to cope with myself and all the messed up crap that has been happening in my life lately. I really want to go running back to you, feel your arms around me again and have everything go back to 'normal' like it was before I was turned into this monster but you probably still hate for what I did not only to you but to Embry and I don't blame you for it. I wish I could take it back but I can't no matter how much I try. I hope you could forgive me one day._

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Jacob Black_

Reading this did not help my mood or the way I was feeling, it just made me feel even worse. I cried myself to sleep and once again dreamt of Jake in his wolf form but this time he was running from something, running from the world. Better yet, he was running far away from me.

* * *

*Day 26*

I can honestly say that this past month wasn't the most pleasant one. To put it in simple terms, I feel like I was hit by a car and thrown onto train tracks only to be hit by a cargo train then stampeded by a herd of elephants after that scraped off the tracks and finally fried in a frying pan like a pancake. Oh, and then I was slowly digested by a giant with acid reflex. Yeah, life's good. Anyway, I think I'm sick or I'm dying, maybe even both therefore I am going to call Billy and tell him that I am unable to go to his house.

"Please tell me you're coming this time." Billy said into the phone before I could even say 'hello' as I sat onto the couch and wrapped a quilt around me.

"I just don't feel well. I think I caught some bug-type-thing." I said coughing for effect.

"Just come over." He whined.

"I can't even dri…" I was cut off by a loud banging on my front door.

"I've already got that covered dear. See you soon!" He hung up quickly as I slowly stood up and backed away quietly hoping whoever was behind the door would realize that I'm home but it was no use. Two burly men stood in my doorway with huge, malicious grins spread from ear to ear.

"No! You'll never take me alive!" I yelled sprinting towards my room. My hand only barely skimmed the doorknob when I was dragged away by hot arms latching themselves through mine.

"Unhand me you filthy mutts!" I growled.

"Not a chance." Paul said smiling widely. The last sight I saw was Xena stepping out of the bathroom in just a towel and a confused look painted across her gorgeous face.

"Help!" I screeched grabbing onto the porch railing.

"Stop resisting!" Seth laughed only having to tug me lightly for my fingers to lose their grasp. My eyes narrowed as I gave up and just let them win. Paul handed me over to Seth and got into the driver's seat while Seth climbed into the passenger's seat with me still locked in his grasp.

"I hate you both." I said scrunching up my face.

"Love you too!" They said in unison as they kissed my cheeks.

"Eww! Doggy germs!" I squealed rubbing my face as the car jetted forward, taking me back to the Rez.

* * *

"Hello sweetie." Billy said smiling up to me.

"I don't like you." I glowered.

"Well, you love me. Plus, it's healthier for you to be here. If Jake…" He started but just the mere mention of his name felt like someone was punching me in the gut.

"Please don't." I said swallowing hard.

"Fine. Let Sue check you out though. There hasn't been a case like yours in awhile."

"A case…like mine?" I asked confused.

"What I mean is that there hasn't been an imprinter away from his imprint for more than a week in a few decades."

"Well don't I feel special." I grumbled as Sue walked through the front door with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Hi Mom!" Seth said running over to the woman and picking her up as he hugged her.

"Hey baby. Did you do you summer reading yet?" She asked glaring at him as he looked away guiltily.

"Of course he didn't Ma. He's been too busy looking for Sir Dipshit." Leah scoffed standing behind her.

"Shut up Leah." Seth and I said in unison side by side. We looked at each other with the most serious expressions on our faces, silently knuckle touched and then glared back at her.

"Double teaming now? I see how it is. Going against your own sister…" She dramatically gasped placing a hand over her chest.

"What about Jake? He's our brother too and while everyone is out searching for him, you couldn't care less!" Seth yelled out of his normal happy tone.

"That's not true. I just think he's an idiot, I mean, look at her. She's a mess." She said motioning to my body.

"Thanks Leah."

"Anytime." She smiled before turning away and jogging out the door.

"Isn't she just a gem…anyway, let's get on with the check up." Sue said then advising me to go to Jake's room, seeing as that was where we would have the examination. As I turned the corner to his room, my legs froze. The sudden rush of his scent filled my lungs, nearly knocking me over.

"Come on dear." Sue urged pushing me gently as she rubbed my back. After she shut the door and locked it behind her, she instructed me to take off everything except for my undergarments. If it was anyone else I would have found the strength to lift up one of the stray weights on the floor and beat them with it but strangely, I was comfortable with her, actually, I was more comfortable with the people on the Rez than I am with others. It's weird. It's like I'm meant to be here, socialize with the people here. Whatever, I guess it's probably part of the imprint thing, 'wanting to be where your soul mate is and liking who they like'. That theory would be correct if he was even here.

"Oh…" Sue gasped breaking me out of my trance.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"When was the last time you looked in a mirror child?"

"Um, two weeks ago…why?" I asked scared. With that she placed her hands on my shoulders and turned me around to look in Jake's floor length mirror. My body was pale and bruised. I was almost so transparent that you could see my veins clearly. My scar used to just be a red color but now it looked too gross to describe. It was also…pulsating.

"I'm going to kick his ass when he gets back." I growled.

"If you don't, I will." Sue said angrily causing me to chuckle. After I got dressed, she opened the door and reported her 'findings' to Billy, who was equally pissed and concerned as Sue. They talked about it for a little, called Jake a few choice names, and then told me to go take a nice, warm bath because after that, I'm going to Emily's house. I happily agreed until I remembered what could be waiting for me once I got there.

* * *

"Em? Sam? Anybody?" I asked poking my still wet head through the door.

"Come in Zo!" Emily's voice called from the kitchen. I quickly stepped in from the cold and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Em." I said trying to keep myself from falling apart. Emily turned around with a smile on her face that quickly faded. When her eyes met mine, she almost dropped the bowl in her hands. Her eyes then narrowed as she rushed behind me and threw the door open.

"SAM! YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW!" She screamed out the door and walked back to the counter nonchalantly.

"So, how have you been?" She said as her smile barely returned.

"Not good, I guess. I'm hurting all over and I've tried everything to get rid of the pain but nothing works." She nodded and went back to stirring. Within ten minutes, Sam and a few others returned.

"You called?" He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"Take a good look at Zoe and then tell me how 'waiting it out' is going for her." She ordered walking away from him with a tray of brownies in one hand as she opened the stove with the other. Sam turned around and swallowed hard at my appearance, doing wonders for my self-esteem.

"Exactly, now stop worrying about Bella so much and go after Jake. She made her choice by choosing Edward and there's nothing we can do about it but we _can_ find Jake."

"We've tried multiple times hun, he just doesn't want to be found."

"It doesn't matter what he wants. What matters is that they are both really sick and he has to come back sooner or later or else she's going to feel like someone's slowly pouring acid through her veins every moment of everyday. Trust me, I know about this particular subject." Em said causing Sam to drop his head.

"I told you I was sorry. You know that I couldn't just drop everything and rush to you even if that's what every fiber in my being wanted. It wouldn't have been right." He murmured walking over to her.

"I know you are sweetheart and I'm not trying to make you feel bad but something still has to be done." She said sweetly caressing his cheek.

"I'll do everything I can but I can't promise any results." He said giving in. She lent up on her tippy-toes and kissed him. I felt awkward watching them do this so I looked away towards the

"I love you." I heard him say.

"I love you too." She said back.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Jared yelled from the other room, breaking the two apart.

"Crap!" Em exclaimed pushing Sam away as he laughed along with me. She opened the oven door and took out the brownies just in time. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and let out a relieved breath. She then grabbed a wooden spoon and whacked Sam on the butt with it.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked rubbing his behind.

"That's for distracting me!" She laughed.

"Oh you little…" He said as he chased her around the kitchen. I stepped out of the room and let them have their little moment as I wondered if I would ever had what they have. After they were done playing cat and mouse, we ate dinner and finished off with perfectly cooked brownies.

"Do you want to sleep over?" Em asked from Sam's lap.

"I would love to but I have no clothes with me. I was kind of brought here as a hostage." I said then turned my head to glare at Seth and Paul sitting next to each other with fake innocent looks on their faces.

"That's alright. I actually bought you a pair of pajamas the last time you were here just in case you didn't have any..." She said shyly getting up, only to be pulled back and kissed by Sam.

"Dude, we just ate." Quil said gagging. Em stuck her tongue out at him before standing up and getting me the clothes she'd promised. I slipped the pair of long black and white polka dotted pants and white shirt on in the back room and returned to the living room. Emily then braided my hair in a messy side braid before the devil walked in through the front door.

"Zoe." Was all that Embry said as his eyes met mine.

"Embry." I said coldly turning my head away from him.

"You look better than Leah said you did." He said sitting down next to me.

"Well, she's not the most Truthful Trudy on the planet, is she now?" I said scooting away from him only for him to follow. I grunted and stood up to walk away but he stopped me with what he said next.

"I heard from Jacob." He said bluntly causing me to turn around and stare at him wide-eyed along with the others.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"I'll tell you if come back and sit next to me." He said patting the once vacant seat next to him. I sighed and sat back down.

"Okay, so I'm here. Tell me." I ordered.

"Wow, he really messed you up…" He said loud enough for me to hear.

"Enough, I know I look like shit. Just tell me what he said."

"Okay, okay. I didn't really hear _from _him. I _found_ him…in Canada."

"You _found_ him and didn't bring him back?" I asked angrily.

"Well, dragging a giant wolf form is harder than it sounds. Plus I didn't really think of it then."

"You…didn't…think of it? You're such a moron! Sam, can I hit him? Please?" I asked. Sam nodded and I immediately reached for the pillow behind me and began beating him senseless with it.

"He asked…about…you!" He said in between beatings, making me stop.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I told him that I haven't seen you since he left and I sort of replayed what happened after in my head. He was sort of upset of it but he just thought about what you would look like after this long, causing me to think about it too and trust me, we have pretty creative minds and what we came up with was even scarier than Leah in the morning. He told me to go back and tell the pack to look after you for a little while longer until he returns."

"Did he tell you when he was going to come back?"

"He didn't say. Sorry." He said causing whatever hope I had left to deflate.

"Well, at least some one has some sort of communication with him." Em said trying to liven the mood.

"Yeah, and now I know why I was savagely dragged here." I said leaning back on the couch.

"That too. Anyway, I think it's time for Zoe, whoever isn't patrolling and I to go to bed. I have a feeling that tomorrow's going to be a long day for all of us." Em said. I grunted as I stood up and shuffled my feet to the back room.

I lied down on the bed and opened my phone, finding that I had five new messages from Xena, asking why there was a note on the table reading _'Kidnapped, be home in a few days.'_ I once again sighed and texted back telling her that I was being held for a ransom three bags of gummy bears and two chocolate bars at Emily's house. She responded with an _'Oh shit…should have asked me about an hour ago. You know me and my cravings...I'll be there with my rescue squad in a few.'_ Thinking she was joking, I began to drift off to sleep when I was woken up by a loud blow horn. I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"What's…Z, Cat?" I asked as a group of angry, yet confused muscular men were surrounding Catherine and Xena, who had three bags of gummy bears in one hand and two Hershey bars in the other.

"You know them?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, she's like, my best friend and the other's my sister, who you know. What are you guys doing here?"

"We found her sneaking around the house while Catherine was sitting in the car." Quil said.

"Number one, I'm more like her sister. Second of all, I was responding to a worrying text about a vicious kidnapping. Now Zoe, can you call of your guard dogs so I can give them your bail and get you home?" She asked.

"Um, see, here's the thing. I'm supposed to be here for some stupid reason and I'm kinda not supposed to leave." I said.

"Is it because of Jake? That no good…I was going to rent a bunch of movies tonight so we could have a movie marathon to cheer you up but now we can't. That jerk's foiling my plans even when he isn't the same damn country. Whatever, looks like we're sleeping over too." She announced. I glanced over at Emily and she nodded.

"Okay, my room's in the back." I said to them as they followed me. Xena got to borrow a pair of Emily's pajamas while Cat borrowed pants from Em and a shirt from Sam seeing as she was…more developed than all of us combined. After they changed, Cat opened the bag of gummy bears and laid next to me.

"So exactly what are you doing here?" She asked eating the head off of some poor gummy bear while she was propped up on her elbow.

"Jake has gone missing, which you know, and the guys just want me here if he comes back. I'm pretty much the only one who could beat the crap out of him and get away with it." I said not exactly telling the truth but not lying either.

"Figures. When the hell is he just going to man up already?" Cat exclaimed eating a family of defenseless gummy bears whole.

"I have no idea but can we just go to bed now?" I asked done with the discussion. They nodded and we all squeezed under the covers of the queen sized bed. Eventually we all fell asleep in our strangely comfortable positions.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was pretty weird. Xena, Catherine and I all woke up to the sweet scent of pancakes. When we tried to get up to go get some food, we realized that we must have been playing Twister in our sleep because Xena's leg somehow found its way across my torso and by my ear while my hand was laying on her throat and my leg was spread over her body, making it impossible to get up. After five minutes of Catherine detangling us, we raced to the kitchen like a bunch of savages.

"Food!" Z exclaimed ignoring the cook's death glares.

"Zoe, tell your 'sister' to get her grubby paws off my food." Embry glared in front of the stove.

"Zoe, tell your 'brother' to get that stick out of his ass and get over it. I want me some pancakes." Xena said stealing his plate and running off with it.

"Why you little…" He yelled almost charging after her but remained back with the still cooking batch that was on the stove. Catherine stole some of that batch while I just stared at the frying pan.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Embry asked.

"Nope. I haven't really eaten much lately. I'm just not hungry anymore plus, the last time I ate pancakes the rest of the day didn't turn out well." I said patting him on the back and leaving the kitchen to go get dressed. I noticed that I had no clothes here but I had some back at Billy's. I went back to the living room to find my chipmunk-wannabe-sisters stuffing their faces with pancakes.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I'm going to go pick something up from Billy's." I said grabbing Z's keys and leaving them with mouths full of pancakey-goodness.

I drove back to his house to pick up my old laundry and to do his but first, I decided to check the mailbox first. There were some bills that I'll help Billy with later but one glamorous envelope caught my eye. I stood in the cold on opened it carefully. My jaw dropped as I read the invitation out loud.

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_

_Edward Mason Cullen_

_And_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

All I saw were the names and the event and I discontinued reading the rest. _Bella_. Maybe she knows more about what's going on with Jake. I scanned the rest of the extravagant letter and found the RSVP number. I then took out my cell phone wearily and dialed the number and of course got her voice mail.

"Hey, it's Zoe. Before you hang up or delete this message, I just want you to know that I'm not looking to fight, I just want to talk to you about…Jake…he's been gone for awhile now and it's scaring me. I promise not to come within three feet of you if you just meet me at First Beach. If you decide to go, I'll be there by two o'clock. Please Bella, I'm begging you to show up. Bye." I pleaded. I hung up and walked to Billy's front door, not believing that I had just set up a meeting with the one person I hate the most in the world to discuss the very man she took away from me. I really must be desperate.


	17. Reception pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 17**

After doing the wash quickly and making Billy some food, I drove back to Emily's house to find Xena and Catherine sitting on the couch, reading on their laptops. I told them my plans to go out today and they seemed okay with it until I explained the reason.

"Are you crazy? Why the hell would you go talk to that skank?" Z said closing her laptop.

"Well, they used to be pretty close so I just thought that she might have an idea as to where his dumbass is." I said shoving some cereal in my mouth as I sat down on the recliner across from them.

"Why do you think she would know? His own dad has no idea where he is." Catherine said.

"Like I said, they could still be in touch. No doubt he'd call her before he called me."

"Whatever. I still think you're high. When are you leaving?" Z asked.

"Um, in like five minutes after I get ready." I said getting up and putting my bowl in the sink.

"In that case I would hurry up. It's almost one forty-five and you should be there a little earlier than her, if she even goes."

"Yeah, yeah." I said walking into the back room and digging through my fresh bag of clothes. I picked out a simple pair of jeans, a long sleeved plaid shirt with a pair of converse. I then applied eyeliner and mascara and put my hair up in a messy bun at the top of my head. I wasn't trying to look fancy I mean, who am I trying to impress? Bella? Psh, no. Anyway, I said goodbye to the girls and drove the shirt distance to the First Beach. I waited in my car for about ten minutes before grabbing my jacket and getting out. I walked along the moist beach and stared out into the vast ocean.

"Zoe?" A female voice called from behind me. I spun around and was surprised when Bella and all her plainness was actually standing on the beach along with me.

"Hey Bella." I said. Well isn't this awkward.

"So um, did you hear from Jake?" She asked.

"No. Actually that's the reason why I called you. I wanted to know if you knew where he was. I kinda thought that he would call you." I admitted.

"Damn. Well, I guess that means no one heard from him. The last time I talked to him was when he got hurt." And the last amount of hope I had left is going…going…

"Do you think he's going to come back for your wedding?" I asked.

"I highly doubt it. I think that's the last place he'd want to be." Gone.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway Bella." I said starting to walk away.

"He loves you." She called out to me.

"I know." I said stopping.

"No Zoe, you don't understand, he really loves you. Remember that night after the fight, when he wanted to talk to me. It was to tell me about you. The look on his face when he did, I've never seen it before. It was like he never even got a scratch. I thought that it was just the massive amounts of pain killers in his system but then I realized that it was pure happiness. He said that he finally knew what he wanted and it was you and _only_ you."

"That's why he...I'm so stupid!" I said slapping my hands over my face. I tried to steady my breathing and clam down before I cried but it was no use. I felt Bella's arms wrap her arms around me as I broke down.

"Shh. It'll all be okay." She soothed.

"I let Embry take advantage of my feelings and I pushed Jake away. I took Embry's side over his. No wonder why he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. Jake could only hate a small number of people and those are the Cullens and others of their…kind."

"I guess you're right but that doesn't change anything." I said pulling away from her embrace and wiping away my tears. She sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you other than to just wait it out. After all, Jake's not the best at holding grudges." She chuckled.

"Once again you are right but I have to go. The pack is probably wondering where I am."

"And Edward is probably going to be upset when I get home but it was worth it." She smiled.

"Yeah. Bye Bella. It was nice talking to you."

"You too. Oh, and the invitation is for you too, if you'd like to go. Who knows, Jake might just show up." I thanked her one more time before heading off the beach and back to Emily's place.

* * *

Upon arriving I noticed that someone else's car was in the driveway. I got out of my car and examined it through the glass. There were old burrito wrappers and brown paper bags that once held some type of greasy food inside it. I shrugged my shoulders and went inside only to find Xena wide-eyed and confused.

"What's going on here?" I asked scanning the room. That's went I heard it. The sound of my sister puking up her guts vibrated through the house.

"That's not good." I said jogging towards the bathroom.

"She doesn't want anyone in there." Z said just as I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"I don't care. This is the first time that she has puked since she was a baby. Something's wrong and I'm not going to let her suffer through it alone." I said before opening the bathroom door and finding my sister on the cool tile floor, pretty much raping the toilet.

"Did you eat something funky?" I asked kneeling down next to her and rubbing her back soothingly.

"No." She groaned with her face inches from the toilet seat. I was going to ask her if she was drunk but she never pukes, even when she's wasted plus she hasn't had a drink since the party a month ago.

"Okay…than I don't know what to tell you. This is so strange." I said completely confused.

"I know. Hey, I think I'm done now." She said leaning back against the bathtub. I stood up, ripped off a piece of paper towel, filled one of the paper cups with water and handed them to her.

"I'll be outside if you need me, kay?" I asked. She nodded and cleaned herself up as I gently shut the door behind me.

"What do you think it is?" I asked Xena.

"Maybe she got sick from something she ate or drank. Other than that I don't know."

"She said that she didn't eat anything weird so it can't be that." I pondered. My heart stopped when the most unlikely scenario popped into my head.

"Um, how drunk was she at the party we had a few weeks ago?"

"She was even worse than you. She left in the middle of it with some guy though," Her eyes widened. "You don't think…"

"It's a possibility." And just before Xena could respond, a loud smashing noise came from the back room, aka, my room. I angrily stomped into the room to make sure that nothing broke but the sight I saw instead was just hysterical.

"Stop moving!" Emily yelled at Seth, who was just in his childish dinosaur boxers and a nice suit jacket.

"I would if you stopped poking me!" He yelled back.

"Stop complaining! You already broke one lamp, could we please not make it two!" She said starting to sew the sleeve again.

"Don't you look spiffy Seth? I mean, the dinosaur undies really go with the blazer quiet well if I do say so myself." I said sarcastically leaning against the door frame. His eyes widened and his face grew crimson.

"Shut it. Number one, they're manly boxers that my mommy bought me and number two, Emily won't let me wear the pants while she's tailoring the jacket because she doesn't trust me in them until the wedding." He grumbled. I laughed as I entered the room and shut the door behind me.

"So who's car is out front?" I asked lounging on the bed across from them.

"It's Embry's. He drove here a little while ago and waited for you but then he decided to take a walk."

"I should have been able to tell from the burrito wrappers." I laughed.

"Alright, that's enough for now. You can put your pants back on." Emily said to Seth packing up her stuff.

"Hey Zoe baby, got a date for Bella's wedding?" Seth asked wiggling his eyebrows. Let me just say that the dinosaur boxers made the invitation so much sexier.

"How did you know I was invited?" I asked.

"I can smell her on you, plus, I was kind of eavesdropping." He admitted.

"Oh, well than Sethy-poo, no I do not. I guess I'm going to have to go alone. I shall be hit on by an assortment of men, probably all drunk and middle-aged and there will be no one there to protect me. How will I live?" I said dramatically.

"I'll take you. I mean, I was just going to go with Billy but I'm sure he wouldn't mind female company."

"Don't you mean you wouldn't?"

"Kinda," He said shyly as he pulled light brown khaki shorts over his insanely cool boxers.

"So it's a date?" He asked.

"Yepperdoodles." I smiled.

"Cool. I'm just going to hang out in here for a little while. Puke is not my thing." He said sitting neck to me and leaning back so that his head was resting on my stomach. I played with his hair while I thought about what could happen at the wedding barely a month away.

* * *

*Day 53*

Okay, so how I was feeling just a few weeks ago does not compare to the pain I'm in now. It's like all of that combined, happening at the same time, and then multiplied by ten. My skin was so pale that I could pass for the dead and my body so weak that it hurt to lift a finger.

"Time to wake up." Seth announced from my door.

"Meh." I groaned with my face pressed up against my pillow.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked me concerned as he crawled into bed with me.

"Yes. I'm not going to pass this up because I look like shit and my legs are fail." I said.

"I'm not sure that's a very good idea though…" He said in my ear.

"I don't care. Just promise me that if I fall, you'll be there to make sure I don't look stupid."

"Pinky promise." He raised his hand and held up his abnormal pinky to mine. I struggled to wrap mine around his but I managed it.

"Well, The party is in like, two hours so I'm going to get the tux, make sure it's awesome enough and get ready."

"No. Don't leave me." I whined.

"Why?"

"You're warm." I pouted. He just smiled as he got up and kissed my forehead before he left. I sighed as I realized that I probably should also be getting ready soon. I laid in bed for another ten minutes before I reluctantly stood up and dragged myself to the bathroom. I took a long shower, blew my hair dry and let it cascade over my shoulders in its natural curly/wavy state. I then left the bathroom and went into my room to get my dress that Emily laid out for me. I put on some undergarments and stared at the dress before me.

I took a deep breath as I picked it up and slipped it onto my body, which sounded much easier than it actually was. After stumbling a few dozen times, I got it on and was barely able to zip up the back by myself. I then did my makeup, accessorized shinny/dangly earrings and put on my tall stilettos. Finally I checked myself out in the mirror, shifting things to where they should be and wiping off the excess lip gloss and I was done. (cgi/set?id=83236478) I looked at the clock and I had just enough time to get to Billy's to pick the guys up. I grabbed my black trench coat and left.

* * *

I walked through the front door and smiled at the sight before me.

"Don't you guys look ravishing?" I said amazed at how well they clean up.

"Forget us, you look gorgeous." Billy said grinning up at me.

"Thanks Billy." I blushed.

"Just a few pictures and we're ready to go." Sue said revealing a camera.

"Ugh. No." I said hiding myself with my hands.

"Just stop it. Like Billy said, you're gorgeous." Seth said pulling my hands away from my face. I grunted but posed next to Seth anyway. A thousand pictures later and we were off.

* * *

I thought I was going the wrong way because the street was so dark until Seth told me to turn, then I realized that I was indeed going the right way. The long driveway was lit by a dozen little lights along the sides wrapped with white satin bows. It was pretty but nowhere near as beautiful as the house itself. Light was pouring out through every crevice of the massive home as music played loudly inside. I parked the car and helped Billy still staring at the house in awe.

When we walked in, the scent of orange blossoms, lilacs, roses and something else filled my lungs. It was nice but almost intoxicating. Everything was so extravagant.

"Hello, are you Zoe? Of course you are. I'm Alice Cullen. It's nice to see you guys again. Sue, it's a pleasure. Anyway, come with me. The reception's being held in the back." A short, pixie like girl apparently named Alice said bouncing up and down like she had one more sugar stick than necessary. Her ice cold hand grabbed mine and pretty much dragged me to the backyard, with was almost as glamorous as the indoors.

I scanned the yard in hopes of finding someone that I knew but it was no use. Then I saw Bella. She looked…stunning. She seemed filled with excitement and life, which was a rarity for her. Her white dress also fit her wonderfully. What caught my eye really was the man standing beside her. He was paler than I was and his eyes were a glowing gold color. His hair was auburn and messy, but it suited him.

"Zoe!" Bella called out to me snapping me out of my gaze. She grabbed his hand and walked over to me.

"Congratulations Bella." I said hugging her.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Congrats, guys." Seth said then hugged the groom. The groom then thanked Billy and Sue for allowing Seth to come to the wedding and for supporting Bella then look at me.

"You must be Zoe. I've heard so much about you. I am Edward Cullen." He extended his hand out to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said taking his hand and shaking it softly.

"I'm sorry to cut this a little short but there's a line forming. We're happy you could attend though." He smiled and we waved goodbye and soon found ourselves by the food.

"That was weird." Sue huffed with her hands on Billy's shoulders.

"Kinda. But it was also sort of nice to see them on good terms." Seth said piling food on his plate. While it did look good, I just wasn't hungry.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to go walk around for a little, okay?" I said. Seth stopped shoveling the food and looked at me, then his plate and back at me.

"Billy, could you hang on to this for me for a minute?" He said handing the plate to Billy.

"I don't need a babysitter Seth. I'm a big girl. Matter of fact, I'm older than you." I said.

"Who said I want to babysit you? I was just going to ask you to dance." He smiled.

"Well, in that case, let's go." I took his hand in mine and pulled him to the dance floor. He placed his hands on my hips and mine on his shoulders. Suddenly I felt a slight tinge in my gut. I looked up at Seth and his jaw was tensed as he looked around.

"No, it can't be..." He said to himself.

"You felt it too?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"I…don't know. I think our heads are just playing with us. It must be the surroundings. Let's just dance. Okay?" I nodded and A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez and the scene blasted through the speakers, causing me to immediately think about Jake.

_Oooooooouuhhh  
Oooooooouuhhh_

_Can you feel me?_  
_When I think about you_  
_With every breath I take_  
_Every minute_  
_No matter what I do_  
_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wondering the desert_  
_For a thousand days (ohhhuhh)_  
_Don't know if it's a mirage_  
_But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahhh woaahh_

_The stars are burning_  
_I hear your voice in my mind (it's in my mind)_  
_Can't you hear me calling_  
_My heart is yearning_  
_Like the ocean that's running dry_  
_Catch me I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_  
_Won't you save me_  
_There's gonna be a monsoon_  
_When you get back to me_  
_Ohhhh baby_

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love (love)_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side (side)_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahhh woaahh_

_So let this drought come to an end_  
_And may this desert flower again_  
_I'm so glad you find me,_  
_stick around me, baby baby baby oohh_  
_It's a world of wonder with you in my life,_  
_So hurry baby, don't waste no more time_  
_I need you nearer, I can't explain but a day without you is like a year without rain_  
_Ohhohoh_

_I'm missing you so much (much)_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side (side)_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahhh woaahh_  
_Ooohh, Oooooooouuhhh_

After the song was over, we continued to dance around to a couple of fast songs and swayed to a slow song before his rumbling stomach almost caused an earthquake.

"I think it's time you eat buddy." I said poking at his stomach.

"I can wait." He swallowed hard.

"Seth, go eat. I'll be fine."

"I just don't want to leave you alone. This place is crawling with…ya know and you are pretty much prone to hurt yourself by the end of the night." He admitted.

"It's nice to know that you have faith in me."

"I do have faith in the fact that someone's going to end up hurt. It always happens at parties. Plus, I have a feeling like something's going to happen and I don't know if it's good or not."

"Stop worrying about it and go eat or I will tell your mother about what you really got on your finals." I threatened.

"You wouldn't." He glared down at me.

"Try me." I glared back.

"You play dirty." He pouted giving in.

"Wouldn't play the game any other way. Now be gone child." I kissed his cheek and watched him walk back to the table. I made sure he stayed there before I went off and explored the Cullen's grounds. Like I said before, they were beautiful but there was something different far back away from people. There was almost a gravitational force pulling me towards the edge of the woods. I haven't felt that way since…Jake. There was a slight rustling in the leaves and stick snapped.

"Who's there?" I asked but no response.

"Jake? Are you out there?" I asked out loud but once again no response.

"Whoever you are, stop playing games. It's not funny." I huffed.

Still I looked around like a crazy person hoping that Jake would show up but then I realized that he wasn't here nor was he even going to show up. I think it's time I just gave up. I sadly walked back to the crowd of people and maneuvered my way through until I was back in the middle of the floor and I danced with a few different guys. It was sort of uneventful and was ready to go home until something occurred while I was dancing with one of them. I looked past his shoulder and saw a strange tall figure with his back turned to me. The man was wearing a black tux and from what I could tell, fit him man turned around and my breath caught. My legs stopped moving and my body stopped swaying.

"Jake." I said breathlessly. This night just got a whole shit load more interesting.


	18. Reception pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 18**

"Jake." I said breathlessly. I felt the heat return from my toes up to my rosy red cheeks as our eyes met for the first time in months. I want to run over to him and kiss him but I also want him to know that just because he's back doesn't mean he's going to get off that easily. I pulled the guy's arms around me and continued to dance with him to the sound of the booming noise coming from the large speakers at the sides of the stage. "Who is that?" Alex, the guy I was dancing with, asked.

"Nobody, just dance." I said before jumping around to the music with him. We danced until the song was over then he pulled me away from the crowd and back to his table. Now that I really look at him, he's pretty cute. He's got to be a few inches taller than me with brown skater boy hair and blue eyes. I sat across from him as he took a large gulp of water and looked around. When I looked back, I nearly had a heart attack. Jake was suddenly standing behind Alex and glaring at me. Alex noticed that I wasn't looking at him anymore and turned around to face Jake.

"Whoa man. Personal space." He said standing up.

"Shut up and back off my Zoe." He snarled.

"Jacob, you have no right…" I began angrily.

"Sorry man. I didn't know she was your girl." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"I'm not...your girl." I said glaring back at Jake.

"Well then she's fair game. Zoe, shall we?" Alex said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the dance floor but Jake stopped me.

"Move." I ordered trying to push past him.

"No. We need to talk."

"See, here's the thing, we may _need_ to talk but I don't _want_ to. I _want_ to go dance with Alex."

"Let me rephrase that, we need to talk soon or I'll leave again since I'm not as needed as I thought I was." I let out a big, unattractive huff of air and walked past him back to Alex. He's so over-dramatic sometimes.

"I have to deal with this. It was nice meeting you." I leant up and kissed his cheek and stormed back to Jake who was grinning victoriously. The smile that had once graced his tired face disappeared and was now filled with confusion as I charged over to him.

"You want to talk, well than let's talk." I said crossing my arms.

"Okay…aren't you going to yell at me?"

"That's not very productive but it's a great idea…WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! LITERATELY!" I yelled beating on his chest viciously.

"It's nice to see you too." He said nonchalantly while I continued pounding on him. I also kicked his shin and other parts of his legs but he didn't collapse.

"You…are…an…asshole! Where were you? Explain yourself you stupid, self-centered, retarded, idiotic, annoyingly gorgeous, no good, manchild!" I continued.

"Are you done yet? People are starting to stare." He asked looking down at me.

"Not yet." I punched him harder and faster until my arms hurt. I let them fall to my sides for a second before I decided to hit him one more time.

"Okay, now I'm done." I said out of breath.

"Good." He said before pulling me into a tight hug.

"You are never, EVER allowed to do that to me again. Do you understand? NE-VER." I said with my face pressed up against his chest.

"I promise I won't." Jake said back intertwining his fingers through my hair.

"Good. Actually no, that doesn't cut it. You have to prove to me that you are."

"I'm scared." He said.

"You should be. Speaking of which, does your dad even know you're here?" I asked.

"Maybe…" He said guiltily pulling away. I hit him once again.

"Hey, what was that for?" He said rubbing his sore chest.

"He's been just as worried as I was. Wait…that means the pack doesn't know either. You moron! Screw my punishment, Sam's going to kill you!" I said hitting him one more time.

"Number one, stop hitting me. Number two, how do you know that?" Jake questioned.

"I've been spending a lot of time at Emily's house lately and I've learned a few things about Sam and all that's going on there by with the bonding with the pack...especially Leah."

"You bonded with _it_? How the hell did you do that? I mean, I could see you bonding with Emily, Seth, maybe even Sam but Leah…she doesn't bond. She bitches, she complains, she does everything except bond." He said flailing his arms in the air.

"We kinda bonded over the hatred of the men of the pack. Well, all the men except for Seth. He doesn't count because he's too cute…" I said biting my lower lip.

"And which men would you be talking about then?" He said quirking an eyebrow and folding his arms angrily.

"Hmm, I think it was the guy who strung me along for MONTHS and screwed me over big time. Or maybe it was the annoying jackass who left me here, all by myself, half dead. Wait, that was the same guy, wasn't it? OMG! I think it was! But that doesn't matter now because if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to enjoy that I was so graciously invited to by the bride herself." I said walking off and maneuvering back through the curious crowd.

"Bella invited you? Hey, wait. I'm talking to you." He called after me.

"The only thing you got out of that was 'Bella'? You truly are a jackass." I scowled.

"No, I got what you said to me and you're right. Just talk to me for five more seconds. I'm begging you."

"Go talk to the bride."

"Come on, I've waited two long months to hear your voice again, not her's." I spun around to face him.

"Bullshit. I am not talking to you anymore." I spat. He smiled and wrapped one arm around my waist and grabbed the other.

"Now that I've got you captive, we can have a pleasant discussion." Jake grinned.

"You…you…I'm running out of names to call you." I glared.

"Sucks to be you doesn't it?"

"Shut up. Just tell me what you want now?"

"I want to enjoy your lovely company."

"Mhm." I said looking away from him. My Sacrifice by Creed began blasting through the giant speakers.

"This is a weird song to be playing at a wedding." I said.

"Yeah, well, it's perfect for the occasion."

"I highly doubt that."

"I meant for us." Jake said as he spun us around the dance floor.

_Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been a while, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever_

_Within my heart are memories_  
_Of perfect love that you gave to me_  
_Oh I remember_

_When you are with me, I'm free_  
_I'm careless, I believe_  
_Above all the others, we'll fly_  
_This brings tears to my eyes_  
_My sacrifice_

_We've seen our share of ups and downs_  
_Oh, how quickly life can turn around_  
_In an instant_

_It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there_

_'Cause when you are with me, I'm free_  
_I'm careless, I believe_  
_Above all the others, we'll fly_  
_This brings tears to my eyes_  
_My sacrifice_

_I just want to say hello again_  
_I just want to say hello again_

_'Cause when you are with me, I'm free_  
_I'm careless, I believe_  
_Above all the others, we'll fly_  
_This brings tears to my eyes_

_'Cause when you are with me, I'm free_  
_I'm careless, I believe_  
_Above all the others, we'll fly_  
_This brings tears to my eyes_  
_My sacrifice_  
_My sacrifice_

_(I just want to say hello again)_  
_I just want to say hello again_  
_My sacrifice_

"Understand yet?" He asked.

"Jake, I…" I started before Edward placed a hand on his shoulder. I felt him wince while his grip tightened around me.

"Hello Jacob." Edward smiled.

"Edward." Jake said through his teeth.

"It's time." Jake looked down at me and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be right back."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I'm not going anywhere." He smiled his most Jacob smile before walking off with the leech. I waited in the same spot for about ten more minutes before giving up and stepping off the dance floor back to the table. There I found Billy and Seth, chowing down on some food while Sue sat quietly and watched people sway on the dance floor.

"Hey guys." I smiled. Seth whipped his head around and stared at me.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Who?" I asked sitting down.

"The president of the United States. Who do you think I'm talking about?" Seth said sarcastically.

"Oh, you mean Jake? He went off with Edward." Billy nearly choked on his drink.

"My son…is home?" He said with his eyes watering. Billy pushed his plate away and just stared at the table. I got up from my seat and hugged him as he cried.

"I'm good now sweetheart. Do me a favor and make sure my boy gets home and _stays _there for more than one night, okay?" He asked.

"Will do." I said getting off his lap. Seth's head popped up again but this time something was different. He stood up and bolted far off away from the party.

"Seth!" I yelled taking off my heels and chasing after him. I was taken back as I saw the sight before me. Jake had his has gripping Bella's shoulders firmly as he shook her.

"Jake, bro, back away," Seth urged. "You're losing it."

"Please Jake, stop." I yelled without thinking. I saw his grip loosen a bit but he remained still.

"You'll hurt her." Seth whispered to him. "Let her go."

"Honey, drop your hands and back away from Bella." I said sweetly but pressingly.

"Now!" Edward snarled. Jake finally dropped his hands to his sides, freeing Bella. She was suddenly whisked away by her husband and I pulled away by Seth. He then wrapped his arms around Jake's shaking body.

"C'mon Jake. Let's go" He yelled.

"I'll kill you," Jake yelled at Edward with such rage I felt a shiver go down my spine. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" He said shuddering even more violently.

"Seth, get out of the way." Edward hissed but Seth only held on tighter, pulling his back a few feet.

"Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon." He said. There was a growl from behind as Sam walked past me and started to shove Jake with his head, which had little effect. That's it. I ran up to him, placed to hands on the side of his face and stared him in his golden irises.

"Back off." I said sternly. I pressed against him and he started to move finally. We pushed him all the way back into the forest.

Once far enough, we stopped. Sam went behind a tree and phased back.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He growled emerging from behind the tree.

"Sam, don't. Please, just…let him be." I plead still holding on to Jake.

"He doesn't understand how much strain he…" Sam started.

"He does Sam. Lecture him later. I'll take him home. You should go alert the rest of the pack of his return." Sam sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine but we _will_ discuss this later. Seth, Quil, make sure she gets him to the car safe." They nodded and helped me drag Jake to my car.

"Make sure Billy and Sue get home." I said from the driver's seat. Once again they nodded and went back to the party. I put my car in reverse and drove off.

* * *

Jake breathed heavily with his hands balled into fists on his lap while I drove uncomfortably. I tried playing music but it still didn't drown out the silence and the anger filled aura that was taking up the air in my closed car.

"What happened back there?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. Just get me away from here." He said through his teeth. I nodded and pressed on the pedal. We sped towards his house but when we got there, he leapt out of the car and stalked away.

"Jake!" I called after him but he had already disappeared out into the dark forest behind his house.

"Crap, not again." I grumbled to myself as I climbed back into the car. I sat and waited for fifteen minutes before turning the car on and driving away wondering where the furball was. As I was driving around La Push, I saw a blur of brown rush past my car headed for First Beach. Well, that clears that mystery up.

I pulled into a parking space pretty much in the cool sand and got out of the car. I searched around for Jake but he was nowhere to be found. Being as stubborn as I am, I continued to search for him. I took off my shoes and left them behind as I trekked through the wet sand to the ocean line. I squished the sand in between my toes while I waited for Jake to return, if he ever was going to.

"What are you doing here? Go home. Now." I heard him order from behind me. Ha, I knew he'd be here.

"Like I've never heard that demand before." I said not turning to face him.

"It's not safe for you to be around me right now." I could hear the pain and the strain in his voice.

"I don't care." I watched the waves crash against the shore as he came closer.

"You saw what happened to me earlier. Aren't you scared of me?"

"Honey, my bunny slippers are scarier than you." I laughed. All of a sudden I felt his warm breath brush up against the back of my neck causing goose bumps to rise.

"How about now?" He snarled as he pressed his chest against my back.

"N-No." I gulped. It was true that he didn't scare me, not anymore at least. This was kind of…hot.

"That doesn't sound very convincing to me." I turned around to look at him.

"Well neither does your 'scary creeper' voice." I said placing my hands on my hips and looking up at him.

"Zoe, seriously, what's your problem?" He asked causing rage to course through my veins.

"Do you really want to know what my problem is? My problem is that you left with nothing but a note! You didn't call or visit or do anything to try to contact me or your father after you left. We were so worried Jake. I was so scared that something bad had happened to you. Hell, I can't remember one night in the past two months where I haven't cried myself to sleep just thinking about all the horrible possibilities. I didn't know if you were dead or anything like that. I hate feeling that way and never want to again but you are Jacob and you are completely unpredictable and you don't care if I have mental breakdowns every time I hear your name. _That's_ my problem." I yelled.

"You think I don't care? Why else would I have left? I want you to be safe away from me damnit! But you and your pretty little stubborn ass won't give up and you continue to love me and deal with me no matter what I do."

"You sound like such an idiot right now."

"Yeah, I feel like one too so stop reminding me of how stupid I am because now it's my turn to talk. I understand how much I hurt you and everybody else and I'm sorry for that. I still left, and I still broke your heart and the thing is that no matter how much I apologize or try to take it back, I know won't change what I did but that doesn't mean that I will ever stop. I'm going to continue to apologize and I'm still going to try to beg for your forgiveness because I want to prove you wrong. I want to prove that I care." He said.

"Oh really? And how are you going to do that?" I said.

"By doing this." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up to him until our lips were just centimeters away when my phone rang, breaking us apart.

"Damn it! Hold on." I yelled falling back on the balls of my feet into the sand and reaching for my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked into it.

"You need to come back to Emily's immediately Catherine has a problem." Xena said frantically into the phone. There was screaming in the background and I think I heard something about a bastard, apocalypse, and hell.

"I'm at First Beach with Jake. I'll…we'll be there soon." I smiled up at him.

"Well hurry the hell up! She's throwing things! Gotta go! ...Hey! Put that down!" She yelled into the phone before hanging up.

"Um, I think we should go. Like, now." I said grabbing his hand and sprinting to the car. I climbed in and put the key in the ignition.

* * *

Pulling into the drive was the beginning of one of the most insanely confusing nights of my sister's life while it was the beginning of something else in mine.

"WHAT THE HELL? IT LIES! THIS IS ALL JUST A LIE!" I heard Cat scream from indoors followed by the sound of glass breaking.

"Shit." I said running to the door.

"Catherine, calm down. It's not good for the…" Xena said trying to calm my sister down.

"DON'T EVEN SAY THAT WORD!" She growled. I scanned the room quickly and saw that she had only thrown a few pillows and three plates so the damage wasn't all that bad.

"What word?" I asked. Suddenly a plastic stick was thrown towards my direction. I jumped up to get it but Jake caught it before my hand even made it over my head. I heard him gasp and I leapt up and pulled his arm down. In his hand was a pregnancy test with two clear pink lines.

"You can't be serious." I gasped.

"I HAVE A PARASITE FEEDING ON MY LIFE SOURCE VIA MY VAGINA! OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS!" She yelled with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, technically the fetus is in your womb…" Xena said.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT PREGNANT!"

"I'm going to tell you what my dad told me the day Zo…never mind that. Anyway, when a man and a woman love each other very much…" I cut Jake off by elbowing him in the stomach.

"What?" He asked rubbing his chest.

"Shh!"

"Fine." He pouted.

"Immaculate conception?" Z offered.

"No offense Cat, but Satan choosing you're womb to breed his demonic spawn is more plausible than 'immaculate conception'. But it's okay. When the baby is born we will get it an exorcism and life will be good. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure, why not? Thanks Zo." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. But seriously, what are you going to do about it? Did you tell the father?"

"I don't know yet but it will not be up to him. The last time I saw him he told me he never wanted to see me again. I know for certain he wouldn't be a good father but I don't know if _I_ can be a mother. I can't even change a diaper." She said flailing her arms in the air before clasping them over her eyes. I walked over to her and held her tightly.

"It's going to be okay. No matter what you choose, I'll be here for you, we all will. Hell, we'll help you change the dirty diapers too if you'd like." I said as Xena joined the hug.

"Thanks guys." She sniffled in our arms.

"No problem." I said.

"What else are sisters for?" Z laughed.

"Um, to go the store and buy their preggo sister chocolate in the middle of the night?" She said smiling. Z and I sighed.

"Let me get changed really quick and then Jake will drive us to the store." I said turning to him.

"What? Why me? I haven't driven in months. I could drive us into a ditch." He said.

"Honey, you may not be a lot of things like responsible, smart or short like me but you are a mechanic. If you don't know how to maneuver a car to the drugstore than I think we have a problem." I said causing him to glare at me.

"Love you." I smiled.

"Mhm. Hurry up." He said leaning up against the wall. We rejoiced and ran to the backroom to get me out of this dress. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and baggy tee shirt with a pair of converse and ran back out to find that Jake had also changed into a dark tee shirt and a pair of cutoff jean shorts.

"Ready to go?" He sighed.

"Stop being so bleh. This is only the beginning of the punishment I will be putting you through." I said wrapping my arms around his torso.

"You beating the crap out of me wasn't?"

"Nope. Not even close. Two words. Glee. Marathon." I smiled evilly and his eyes widened.

"No. Please, anything else."

"Hey, don't start or else I'll kick your butt, which reminds me. Don't go in your room until I give you the okay."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going to tell you something that might possible cause you to question your return..."

"And what would that be?" I stood up on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear.

"I took over your room."

"That's it?" He laughed.

"And there are shirtless Zac Efron posters all over the walls. Not to mention the Hannah Montana posters Claire-Bear put up with a special side of the Jonas Brothers and Justin Bieber." I giggled. His eye twitched and his hands balled into fists.

"You're eye okay? It looks like you've got a little twitch... Yeah, I dont think that's normal…" I said poking beneath his eye.

"I'll give you a five second start and because you're cute, I'll give you two additional seconds."

"You're kidding me right?" I laughed. He glared down at me.

"Seven….six…" My eyes widened and I jumped down out of his grasp and ran out the door. I counted down in my head as I sprinted down the street and soon enough he was on my trail.

"You'll never catch me for I am…" I started until I got tackled by the huge monster that is Jake.

"You were saying?" He asked quirking an eyebrow as he pinned me to the cold pavement street. We laughed and laughed until it died down into soft giggle. I glanced up at him and couldn't help but get lost in his chocolate brown orbs. The way the light emitting from the moon dances in them makes my heart skip a beat…which isn't healthy and neither is the feeling of wanting to jump him right here, right now on the side of the road. I reached up and tucked the loose strands that once dangled in his face behind his ear and let my hand linger on his cheek.

"What?" He asked still smiling.

"I missed you." I said blushing. He leant down and kissed my cheek.

"I missed you too." He whispered in my ear. He then kissed my cheek again and looked down at me with the same hungry look in his eyes that I'm feeling. He leant down and inched closer and closer to my lips until I stopped him.

"Why won't you kiss me?" He asked half humored and half serious.

"I just…I want to make sure you're here to stay before I let myself open up like that again."

"You know I won't leave again." He said in all sincerity.

"I wish I did but I don't, nobody does but I'll make you a deal. If you deal with me for the rest of the week, Glee and other events included, I'll let you take me out on a date but if you leave, I'll never talk to you again.

"Zoe, if dealing with you is what you call it, I want to deal with you for the rest of our lives, odd quirks and all but I'm going to take you up of your offer. I bet you five bucks that you are going to fold by Friday."

"You're on." I smiled.

"Alright but for now I think we should get off this cold pavement and go back home." He rolled off of me skillfully and jumped to his feet. He then grabbed my hands and pulled me up to him. We walked back to the house hand in hand, and at the very least, we walked extremely slowly. I would occasionally look up at him and he would smile down at me, giving me the outstanding feeling that I'm going to fold.


	19. This Is Why

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 19**

Morning broke and the sunlight emitting through the windows woke me up. When I sat up and wiped my eyes, I smiled at the scene before me. Curled up on the couch was Cat on one side and Xena on the other while a snoring Jacob laid beside me on the floor. The fact that he was still here made me even happier. Trying not to wake him, I stood to my feet slowly, my back and other various places cracking I the process.

"Shit!" I whispered loudly as my foot caught on the blanket that was once covering Jacob and was now wrapped around my ankles. I fell with a thud and my lower half across his chest.

"W-Wha…Zoe? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked concerned as he wiped his tired eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I said standing up once more.

"Nope. I'm up now too, you klutz. Thanks a ton." He said getting up as well. When he stood in front of me, I had to look away.

"What?" He asked confused.

"One, you need a shirt. Two, check your pants…" I giggled walking away and into the kitchen.

"What do you…oh shit!" He exclaimed picking up my pillow and covering his man parts.

"Hey! I put my head on that!" I yelled running back over to him.

"Oh. Well in that case…" An evil smirk spread across as his face as he pressed the pillow harder on his crotch and rubbed it in as he made incredibly creepy sex sounds.

"Jake you nasty bum, give it back! I have to sanitize it now. Better yet, I'm gonna burn it." I said reaching for it.

"Go on. I dare you to try and get it but first think about where's it's been." I glared daggers at him.

"I will get you for this Jacob William Black. Just you wait and see…" I said pointing at him and slowly backing into the kitchen. I waited and made sure that he didn't run into the room and tackle me before I turned away and got a cup from the cabinet. As I reached for the cup, two warm arms wrapped themselves around my body and lifted me off the ground.

"Jacob! Put me down!" I screeched with my feet dangling in the air.

"Remember the rules Zoe. I'll let you go when you say the magic words." He said evily.

"If you don't let me go, I'll never forgive you."

"Like I've never heard that one before." He said as he squeezed tighter.

"I have to peeeeeee!" I whined.

"And you'll be the one who will be cleaning it up if you don't say it."

"Never!"

"Be that way. I'm just going to sit here and think about the amazing rivers and massive waterfalls I saw up in Canada. They were so large and beautiful as gallons upon gallons of water ran through them. Oh can't you just smell the moist air…"

"Ahh! You cheater!" I squirmed.

"Oh and how the dew dropped off the leaves in the early morning. Drip…drip…drip…"

"Ugh! I give up!"

"Say it."

"I, Zoe Michelle Tyler, am nothing but a humble being compared…to the amazing almighty one…who is….Jacob William Black. Now let me go! I have to pee!" He laughed as he released me. I kicked his shin and ran to the bathroom to relieve myself and brush my teeth and hair. After I was done with that, I put on some makeup and take up as much time as I could, stalling until he himself had to go and soon enough there was a loud banging on the door.

"Come on Zoe! Hurry up! I have to take a piss!" Jake whined from the other side of the door.

"Not done yet." I said taking my time putting mascara on my long eyelashes.

"I don't care. I'll pee with you in there." He said trying to turn the locked doorknob.

"That sounds fun but no thanks."

"Well how much longer are you gonna be?"

"I don't know. I still have to do the other eye and that might take awhile." I sang knowing that I was done.

"That's it." All of a sudden there was a snap and crack and the door was pushed open.

"Emily's gonna rip you a new one when she sees what you did to her door." I said fluffing my hair.

"You were done!" He said annoyed.

"I know." I smiled.

"Ugh. Scoot so I can pee, unless you want to stay for that."

"No. I'm good." I smiled walking out the door but before I could go very far, he grabbed my hand.

"By the way, you look beautiful even without makeup." He said with a genuine smile.

"Mhm." I said closing the door behind me. When I walked back into the living room, Cat and Xena were up and already on their laptops.

"Good morning ladies." I said sitting in between them.

"I am hungry and I have to pee." Catherine said not looking away from her screen.

"Ditto." Xena agreed also not looking away.

"How about you get dressed and we'll go to the diner to get some nice, warm food that requires no clean up from me. Deal?" I asked.

"I still have to pee and lover boy is still in the bathroom." Catherine said. I rolled my eyes and got up to go see what was he was doing.

"Hello? What's taking so long?" I asked.

"I'm making myself pretty!" Jake responded in a girlish tone.

"You'd better not touch my makeup!"

"Oh. I like this color. It goes well with my skin tone." I burst through the door to find him standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face.

"You little…" That's when my eye caught a pink colored tube that was twirling in his fingers.

"Put that back! That's my favorite lip gloss!" I said reaching for it. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer so that our bodies were touching.

"Does this really taste like strawberries?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I…don't know." I gulped.

"We should try it out then." He smirked leaning closer.

"Not a chance. I said I was going to last till Friday and I will." I snatched the tube out of his hand and ran out of the bathroom.

"Bathroom's free girls." I said walking into the back room to get dressed. They all ran for the bathroom and of surprisingly, my preggo sister won. As they battled for their own time in the there, I slipped on a plain black long-sleeved shirt and a regular pair of skinnies and then grabbed the car keys so start the car so it would be all nice and toasty by the time we actually leave.

"Are you guys coming or not? The car is running and I barely have any gas to get to the diner." I said walking back in the door to the sight of Cat stuffing a cookie in her mouth.

"You fat whore!" I lunged at her playfully.

"Hey! No attacking the preggo lady!" Jake said scooping me up and away from everybody.

"Ugh! You'd better get your butts in the car!" I said from his arms. They simultaneously said 'yes ma'am and ran out the door', leaving Jake and I alone. I looked up at him with a smile on my face that slowly faded as his eyes bore into mine.

"What is it?" I asked but was soon answered as his lips parted and he started to lean in as did I until I realized what I was doing.

"Whoa there big fella, you can't get me that easily." I said wiggling out of his grasp and reaching the floor again.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying."

"Shut it and get your ass into gear. I want to eat sometime this century." I smacked his butt and ran out the door the second he yelped.

"I'm going to get you for that." He said chasing after me.

"Sure ya will. Just like every other time, right?" I said teasingly from the front seat as he climbed into the back with Z.

"I will, you just don't know when." He said maliciously as I drove off.

* * *

When we got to the diner, I was relieved that it was more than dead. The only people there were the waitresses and the cooks, who are like family to me.

"Hey Zo!" Ricky said from the window to the kitchen with a greasy spatula in his hand.

"Hey! I missed you!" I said running to the back and giving him a hug, avoiding the grease spots on his apron.

"Where ya been kid? We've been busier than ever!" He said holding me for a quick second before going back to frying up what I think was chicken.

"I've been dealing with the brood of monstrous men, preggo sisters, and PMSing best friends along with school and other things."

"Ah. Well we have a spot for you here anytime that you'd like to come back."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Yo Zoe! We're hungry here. Preggo's gonna eat the cushions if you don't hurry up." Jake said making himself comfy in one of the booths while Cat was angrily rocking back and forth and growling like a rabid animal.

"Well, that's my que." I said patting him on the back and then returning to them.

"Finally!" Jake said scooting over so I could take a seat next to him.

"Shut up and order." I said looking at the menu even though I already know everything on there. A new waitress walked over, gawked at Jacob, pissed me off and took my sister's huge order within just a matter of two minutes.

Ricky didn't take his time making our food and we didn't waste our time eating it. Of course it was wonderful but we couldn't just sit there all day no matter how much I really wanted to. We got out check but didn't have to pay because it was on the house and then said our goodbyes.

* * *

Originally we weren't going to stop on our way home butt we decided to get a few snacks and then that turned into a full on grocery expedition and with that we got popcorn so we had to get a movie to use the popcorn with. Then we stopped at Wal-Mart to get a cheap movie…and then some Nerf guns for later on. In total, we spent over three hundred dollars in just two hours. (Mind you, it was all of MY money.)

"Would you get the bags in the trunk, I don't want to strain my back since I'm, ya know pregnant and all." Cat said only taking the bag with the food with her inside.

"Fat-ass." I said.

"Yeah, you can kiss it too." She said smacking her butt and continuing inside while we lug in all the bags, while Jake carried them in while I walked in behind him and complained along with Z.

"Thanks for helping Zo, it really helps." Jake said struggling to put the hundreds of bags on the table.

"Bitch, I bought them. You could at least bring them in without complaining." I said plopping onto the couch.

"Sorry your majesty." He said kneeling by the side of the couch and began to bow.

"That's more like it. Now kiss my feet." I said kicking off my shoes.

"I'm good, but I'll kiss something else if you'd like." He said leaning over me.

"Alright." I said as I flipped over to my stomach and put my butt up into the air.

"You're too funny…but now you asked for it," He raised his hand and smacked my butt so hard it took a few seconds for my brain to register the pain. I was catatonic for a few more seconds after that until I felt my face grow red as the pain radiated through my ass.

"Oh shit. I forgot that I um…sorry…" He said gently patting my buttocks.

"Don't…touch…my ass…" I said slowly.

"You want me to look at that?" My sister said coming closer after I nodded. She pulled down my pants to reveal an uber red ass to which she cringed at.

"Ah shiz dude, that's already bruising."

"Well, on the bright side, at least it's perky." Jake said.

"I'm going to get you for this!" I said with vengeance in my voice.

"I'm a little scared now." He said backing away.

"You should be…" I said with a grumbling in my throat.

"On that note, I believe it is time for me to go…" Jake tried for the door but I leapt off the couch and onto his back.

"Cat, the bat please." I said as he tried to shake me off. She handed me the plastic bat and I beat Jake's head in senseless…or he would have been senseless if he didn't have such a thick head.

In the end, the bat lost with tragic dents in the shape of his big head but I still didn't want to give up.

"Are you done yet?" He said just standing there.

"No…I'm…not….Okay now I am. I'm tired. Carry me to my bedroom Monkey Boy!" I demanded.

"Monkey Boy?"

"Yes. Now mush!" I said kicking his side which surprisingly worked.

* * *

When we got to my room, he threw me back first onto the bed. I was laughing so hard that my eyes were closed tight but when I opened them, I was looking deep into Jacob's eyes. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of khaki shorts.

"Um…hi." I spoke as his warm breath poured onto my ready lips.

"Just. Kiss me." He breathed looking at my lips.

"No."

"Why not?" Jacob looked at me as if I punched him in the stomach.

"I already explained it to you." I said pushing him off of me and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"And I already told you I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, until Bella comes back pregnant or something." I scoffed.

"That's highly unlikely. She'll probably come back with a broken arm or whatever but what does that matter. It's me and you. Not her." He said kissing my cheek. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"You know, I was thinking, when did this all lovey dovey shit finally occur to you?"

"I don't know…the other night I realized how much I want you."

"So she gets married and gets flown halfway across the world so all of a sudden you want me and not her? You can't tell me that you don't want her anymore and only want me." He looked down. "Look me in the eyes and say it." He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry."

"Exactly. So if she came back today and decided to be with you, you'd stay, right?"

"I don't know! Why does it matter?" He said standing up and looking down at me.

"Why shouldn't it…you told me you wouldn't leave and now you can't even give me a straight answer when it comes to her. Everyone knows that's why you came back. If you had the chance you would be with Bella. Well Jacob, I'm not some rebound slut or a replacement. I'm not a fucking second choice. I shouldn't even be considered a second choice. I should be the only one but I'm not foolish enough to think I will ever be. She will always be there, your number one, married or not. I will never be yours." I sobbed.

"Zo…stop that's not…" Jacob said moving closer to me.

"Not what? Not what you wanted to hear? Did you want me to fall into your arms and give myself to you? I will NEVER do that again so get that through your head! Just fucking leave! Please!" I said pushing against his toned chest.

"No. Not with you like this."

"You have so many times before. Just pretend that Bella needs you and leave. This time, don't come back."

"Fine." Jacob ran out so quick that the rush of air nearly knocked me over. He slammed the door behind him and as soon as the door met with the frame, I broke down and fell to my knees. How could I let this happen again?

There was a knock on the door but I chose to ignore it.

"Honey? It's Emily." A sweet voice said from the other side of the door but I didn't answer. Without a response, she walked in and knelt by my side.

"Zoe, he's confused, for more reasons than you can understand right now but please, don't ban him from your life. He loves you. Go after him."

"Like he went after me? I don't think so. I'm done. I'm leaving Forks and never coming back. I need to have a normal life." I said getting up and pulling my bag out of the closet and pulling open the drawers.

"Just let her leave. She's completely oblivious to everything and doesn't even deserve to know about it. Jake's better off without her." Leah said leaning against the door frame.

"Shut the fuck up. Just because Sam found Emily doesn't mean you need to be a heartless fuck to everyone who walks through THEIR door. Maybe you're the one who needs to leave and stop hanging around him." I snapped grabbing my bag and pushing past her.

"Listen you cunt, you'd better shut your mouth now if you want to keep your head. Human or not, I will rip your empty head right of your shoulders with my teeth. It's not hard to make it look like an accident." Leah said almost growling.

"You know Sam will have your head." I warned.

"I don't care. He had my heart, so he can have that too." I started backing away and out the door with Leah in tow.

Thankfully I got to my car in time and drove away without looking back. I kind of wished I did because then I wouldn't have seen the russet wolf running in and out through the trees. He jumped out and into the middle of the road. Luckily I stopped in time or else he would have been really big road kill or I would have. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

"Why do you keep leaving?" He asked sad.

"Why do you keep stopping me?"

"Because…"

"Because w…" Jacob cut me off in the middle of his lips meeting mine. They were wet with salty tears and trembling from nervousness. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me up closer to him, feeling his naked body against my clothed one. His kiss was simple, but created butterflies on crack in my stomach.

"That's why." He breathed.


	20. And waited

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 20**

"So, with that being done, where do we stand?" Jake asked looking down at me with droplets of rain streaming of his black hair and onto my cheeks.

"Um…yeah…about that…I have no idea." I said shyly.

"Well you gonna date this hot piece of ass or what?" He smirked motioning to his muscular body.

"When you put it like that….no." I crossed my arms and walked away from him.

"Hey wait! I'm kidding! Babe!" He called after me.

"Don't call me babe!" I yelled back continuing to walk.

"Alright, alright. Than what do I call you?"

"You call me by my real name until I give you my answer."

"You're answer's going to be yes anyway so let's just skip this whole wait and go home."

"Nope. Not happening."

"W-what do you mean?" He stopped.

"I mean, take me out on a real date. No wolf-boy, I'm going to show up and then get all nakey when I see you. A real date. You and me. Alone. No pack or vampires and then maybe, just maybe you'll get an answer. Deal?"

"It's a deal. Tomorrow night. Nine o'clock. Prepare to be amazed." Jake said before he kissed my cheek and ran back into the forest, leaving me in the middle of the road. I sighed and climbed back in my car, contemplating where I should sleep tonight.

* * *

It didn't take long before I ended up turning around and driving back to Emily's house. When I got there, all the lights were off. I assumed everyone was asleep so I shut the car door quietly and snuck inside. I grabbed a towel fresh from the dryer and went into my room, skipping turning on the lights, where I stripped down to nothing and began to dry off.

"Well isn't this lovely." A voice said scaring the crap out of me.

"What the hell Embry?" I said picking up my towel and covering myself.

"I came in here to take a nap before rounds but then I heard a car pull in the drive and decided I'd wait to see who it was."

"You couldn't say something when I started to strip?"

"Nah, I thought that enjoying the show would be more fun." The moonlight lit up his face to reveal the smirk on his lips.

"Jake will kill you." I snarled.

"Oh, like he did before? Please. That mutt won't do shit to me because he's not allowed to. Now, there are no rules about me doing things to you, as long as I don't kill you." He said wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his bare chest.

"Embry, stop. Please." I said pushing against his chest with no prevail.

"Why? Aren't I good enough?" He breathed, exposing the alcohol in his breath.

"You're drunk Embry. Just lay down and go to sleep."

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION." He said throwing me onto the best and almost instantaneously hovering over me, pinning my arms to the bed.

"You are an amazing guy Embry, you're just not…the guy for me. This isn't you. Please Embry. You know that you will regret this." The tears began streaming down my cheeks and soaking into the pillows.

"I don't care. I want you now and I can have you. No one's home, no one that matters anyway. No one can stop me. Not even Jake." He said before smashing his lips into mine, hurting my teeth.

"Fighting won't help." He said into my lips. He was nothing like Ethan. I couldn't fight him so I gave in and reluctantly kissed him back. I felt him rip away the towel and threw it against the wall._ Jake, if you can hear me, save me. Save me from this._ I begged inside as he fumbled with his zipper. I just closed my eyes and prepared myself for what was about to occur. Suddenly there was a _smash_ and the weight was lifted off of me. I still didn't open my eyes until I felt Jake's familiar touch on my cheeks.

"Get him out of here before I kill him." He growled. He then wrapped the sheets on the bed around me and then turned the lights on.

"Zoe, I'm here. Open your eyes. You're okay." He said shakily kissing my forehead.

"Are-are you?" I asked looking into his big angry brown eyes.

"I'll be fine as soon as I know he's far, far away from you."

"He's gone Jake. But how did you know to come?"

"I was running home when I heard your voice. It was like a whisper but loud enough where I knew what you were saying. You begged me to come and save you and for a split second, I saw what was going on through your eyes. I saw Embry over you and that was it. I snapped."

"Wow…that's so weird." I said surprised.

"Yeah well, if I hadn't gotten here, I would have never been able to live with myself and Embry would be dead. It's even hard for me to be here without phasing." He said still shaking.

"Just calm down, for me?" I said grabbing each side of face and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Now how do you expect me to calm down when I have the most beautiful girl in the world pretty much naked under me and kissing me like that?" He said before he kissed my neck, which he knew drove me crazy.

"Hey now mister, not until after the first date." I said breathing heavily as he continued down to my collar bone until I pushed him off.

"Fine, I'll stop." He laughed rolling over onto his back.

"I'm going to try to sleep now so you should go home and sleep too." I said poking his cheek.

"Can't I just stay here with you?" He whined.

"Nope, not until after the first date! Now go!" I giggled.

"So I save you _again_ and you kick me out? What kind of crap is that?" He said getting out of bed and glaring daggers at me.

"Are you kidding me? Jake, it's not like I asked for Embry to try to do what he did and if I knew you were going to hold it against me, I would have never asked for help." I said rolling over facing the wall.

"Come on Zoe, you know I didn't mean that. It's just…I don't sleep right without you next to me. I used to before you came back but now, I just don't unless you're near and I just want to hold you. Okay? I want to be able to hold you all night long and be able to know you're safe." He confessed. I rolled back over and saw the look in his eyes.

"I don't want to keep coming home to you and see you in trouble." He continued. I wrapped the sheet around my body and got out of the bed to get my bag. I turned away from him, slipped on the underwear and a black tee that I stole from him a few weeks ago. Being semi-dressed, I crawled back into bed and turned out the lights again.

"Goodnight Jake. You can sleep on the floor."

"After all that…I get the floor. Oh, okay. I see how it is." He said taking the pillow from underneath my head and flopping to the floor.

"Night Jakey-poo." I grinned.

"Night." He grumbled.

A few minutes later, I felt the bed shift and his body heat against my skin.

"Goodnight beautiful. I love you." He whispered as if he thought I was already asleep. _I love you too Jake…Always have…You just can't know it yet._

* * *

When I woke up, I was truly disappointed. I reached over and touched the spot where he laid with me last night but he was no longer by my side but a note was.

_Can't wait for tonight. Remember to be ready by 9!_

_-Jake_

A smile grew wide across my cheeks as I read what it said. A date. Finally.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower before throwing on some shorts and a black tee with flip flops and I was gone without doing my hair or makeup to Jake's house to check up on Billy.

When I pulled into the drive, Jake's motorcycle was out front, which wasn't a surprise since he usually travels by foot…or paw…but what was surprising was that no one was home. I called Seth's house and there was no answer so I just drove there instead of continuing to call. Luckily, when I got there, everyone was in the front yard but it seemed pretty heated. I pulled up and hopped out of the car and walked over to the group.

"What the hell was he thinking? Doesn't he know what would have happened if he actually raped her?" Paul yelled at Sam, obviously unaware of my presence.

"He was drunk Paul. You have been that wasted before so don't even talk." Leah said.

"Yeah, but I didn't try to rape my bestfriend's girl, who is like a goddamn sister to me, to all of us. We grew up with her and he tried that, after all that happened?"

"He wasn't thinking straight. Give him a break." Sam said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people. You don't even care." He screamed at them before his eyes met mine. He shook his head and phased as he ran off into the woods.

"Um…what was that all about?" I asked.

"Embry got off scott-free and Paul got pissed meanwhile Jake…is nowhere to be found." Seth said looking at the ground.

"Again? Does anyone know where Embry is?" I asked.

"Yep. He's inside, away from Jake. Trust me, we know better than to let them around each other when this shit happens." Seth said.

"Then let's find Jake."

"Can't do that. We gotta guard Embry." Seth scoffed.

"It's either that or lose your brother to your _other_ brother so stop complaining." Sam ordered.

"Wow. You guys are the biggest assholes around, excluding Seth. Embry did this to himself." I said with tears forming in my eyes as I walked away. I felt something warm wrap around my hands and I looked up and it was Seth.

"I don't care what they say, it was wrong for him to do that so I decided to 'protect' you for the day, until Jake returns." He said cheerfully.

"In that case, I hope you like shopping cause I gotta find an outfit for my date with Jake tonight." I said wiping away my tears.

"Oh goody." He said.

* * *

When we got back to Emily's, it was already dark and Jake was nowhere to be found. Seth carried the bags inside for me, laid them on the bed, and then left the room for me to get ready. (date_night/set?id=48621569) I walked out and looked at the clock. _8:30._ I looked at Seth hopefully but he just shook his head. Well, he does have half an hour or so left so I sat down on the couch and waited.

And waited…

_9:10 pm_

And waited…

_10:45 pm_

And waited…

_1:12 am_

And waited.


	21. Congrats!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 21**

"You know what? This is complete shit. I'm done." It's three in the goddamn morning and Jake is still nowhere to be found. I got up from the couch, picked up my heels from the ground and stomped back into my room. After throwing them into the closet, I plopped down on the bed and hugged my pillow. I didn't even know I was crying until I noticed the pillowcase become blotchy with black stains. I sat up and walked up to the mirror. I looked…how do I put this...oh, like I got ran-over with a car and whoever was driving pulled that crap in reverse and did it again.

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I reached down, picked up a tissue and started to wipe of the hurt off my face. It took a few dozen tissues but eventually my face was its natural, puffy self. I just stared at myself for what seemed like half an hour until I couldn't take it anymore. I put my face in my hands and began to sob. Why does he keep doing this to me? Did I do something wrong? Is this just some game to him? I felt my knees grow weak but before I could fall, warm arms wrapped themselves around my torso and held me up.

"Why Jake? Why do you keep doing this to me? Do you like to see me cry? Is this some sick joke?" I forced myself to say between each sob as he carried me back over to the bed.

"No Zoe, it's not. I promise this was all a mistake. I just lost track of time. I'm sorry." Jake said petting my hair out of my face as we laid on the bed together.

"That's bullshit and you know it! Just tell me the truth Jacob!" I yelled.

"I-I'm just scared, okay? I have it together when I'm with you or around the guys but when I'm alone, I think about things and I get scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that I'm going to mess this up and lose you again. I lost my mom, I'm losing who I am, and I lost Bella to leeches for crying out loud. I can't lose the most important thing in the world to me and I'm trying my hardest to not screw this up but by doing that, I screw up even more. I didn't know what to do so I ran. I ran away from you Zoe because I'm a coward." Jake cried. I just watched him in awe. He's _never_ been this honest with me or anyone else. Jake isn't a vulnerable man, he usually locks it inside and throws away the key.

"Well…do you still hate me? Is it too late?" He sobbed looking me in the eyes. I leant over and kissed him softly then smiled.

"No honey, it's never too late. Now, where is it you were taking me again?"

* * *

"ZO! ZOEEEEEEE!" My sister's voice screeched, waking me up and bringing me back to reality. I rolled over and picked up the clock in my hand.

_6:30 am_

Uh, no. Nope. Not waking up. I rolled back over and nestled my head into Jacob's chest.

"Zoe! You'd better get your ugly ass up. You have to take me to the doctors for my check up." Catherine said in a nicer tone at the door.

"You're appointments at 9:30. Wake me up in two hours." I whined.

"Nope, you're taking me to breakfast first and I want to go to the dinner so we gotta go now."

"That's an hour out of the way Cat. There's no way."

"Exactly why we need to leave like now." Her pregnant ass said pulling my arm.

"I'm going to kill you." I growled.

"No you're not. You don't want to kill your little niece or nephew." Cat said rubbing her showing belly and grinning.

"Fine, I'll kill you _after_ you have my precious little boo boo is born." I said cooing at her belly and rubbing it.

"You two are too much in the morning. Go away." Jacob complained covering his head with the pillow.

"Fine Mr. Cranky Pants." I rolled my eyes and got out of the bed to let him get his 'beauty sleep' but then I realized, who the hell made him the Queen of Sheba? I tapped Cat's arm and nodded towards him and she grinned in response.

_3…2…1_

I ran over to the bed and jumped on it while Cat did her version of some song from the "Phantom of the Opera" off pitch and so loud that the people in Canada could hear. After a few minutes, we got tired and bored with it so with one more brain melting song and a few more jumps, it was a job well done. I hopped off the bed and we walked out of the room.

"Now go shower stinky. We gotta leave." Catherine ordered. I shook my head but did as she said and took a shower really quick and then we were on our way.

* * *

The pancakes were good as always but the company was not the norm. I knew a few kids from school but other than that, there were assholes all around and when a certain group of them walked through the door, I almost choked on my orange juice.

"What?" Catherine asked with her cheeks stuffed with the most perfect chocolate chip pancakes ever made. I can't believe it.

"Ethan." I breathed.

There he was, standing there, smiling, laughing, and acting like he's never done a terrible thing in his life, until he looked at me. _That's_ when his smile faded. He coughed and looked away and went back to being an ass. He said something to his 'boys' and they nodded. My heart dropped when I realized what he said. He was making his way over to our table.

"Say nothing. Do nothing." I ordered my sister, to which she saluted in response as she began to eat _my_ food.

"Hey Zo. Long time no see." He said giving me that crooked smile of his.

"Yep." I said sipping my drink and looking away.

"Can we talk for a second, in private?" He asked.

"Sure…" I said looking at Cat nervously as I got up from my chair and walked outside with him to his car.

"So…" I questioned crossing my arms and looking at him.

"So…how's life?" He asked.

"Cut the crap Ethan. What the fuck do you want with my life?" I glared. He sighed and walked over to me. Ethan took my hands in his and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for what I did. I love you. I still love you and I will always love you. I had my last drink that night. I really regret what I did to you. I miss you." He said touching his forehead to mine. It took me a few seconds but I pushed him off and started to walk away.

"Will you just, stay with me, for five seconds? Please!" He yelled after me.

"No! I won't. Get away from me!"

"Zoe! Didn't you care about me at all?" I just couldn't take it. I spun around and stomped towards him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Didn't _I_ care about _you_? YOU? YOU were the one who beat me. YOU were the one who tried to rape me. It was YOU. ALL YOU! So no, I don't care about you, not anymore." I screamed in his face. I regained my composure and began to back away. I looked around and different clichés were staring and whispering among themselves. The tears welt up in my eyes as I ran back inside.

"What happened?" Cat said _still_ shoveling food into her mouth as she tried to stand up and chase after me into the bathroom.

"Zo…hey Zoe…you should come out." She said knocking on the door with her plate of food in her other hand. I just ignored her as I sat on the cool tile floor.

"Come on, my appointments in an hour and you still need to pay for all this food." I wiped away my tears once more got up and walked out of the bathroom. I placed two twenties on the counter and began to walk away until Rick called after me.

"Hey dollface, take that freaking money back and put it in your pretty little pocket." He said waving his spatula around in the air.

"Not gonna happen Rick." I said sniffling.

"Yes it is. If you leave that money there, I will find your mama and get her to come down here." I looked him dead in the eye and we had a stare down until I snatched the money and watched him as I walked out.

* * *

"Hi Miss Tyler. How are you? I'm Dr. Mathews and I'm going to be with you for the next few years of your life."

"Years?" Catherine gawked.

"Yes, years unless you get a new pediatrician." The pretty doctor smiled at my sister as she sat on the examination table.

"Ah…so what are we doing today, doc?"

"First, you're going to change into this gown and then we're going to check the inside, then the ultrasound, okay?" I snickered at the paper gown she handed to my sister, along with the look on my sister's face. The doctor then left the room and left us alone. She turned to me and glared.

"Say nothing or when the day comes, I will make sure I'm sitting on your lap when my water breaks."

"Sure, sure. Strip preggo, strip!" I laughed. Soon enough she was changed and the doctor was back in the room, ready to for the exam.

"Now I'm going to need you to lean back and put your feet in these." The doctor said pointing to the stirrups.

"Um, I'm not wearing any underwear…"

"That's the point dear." She chuckled. Once again my sister's face was priceless but I stifled back a laugh. She did as she was told and Dr. Mathews warned her about the pressure she might feel. I kept my eyes on Catherine's upper half and the way her facial expression changed, I knew the doctor began the examination.

"Everything looks good. Now, time for the ultrasound!" She said rolling her chair over to the garbage can and take off the nasty blue gloves she just examined Cat with. They let her put her underwear back on and lay back comfortably.

"This may be warm." The tech said as she squeezed the blue goo on her tummy. We didn't see much until there was a blob on the screen.

"There's the heartbeat, right there. You want to listen to it?" She asked. Catherine looked up at me and then she nodded. Within seconds the sounds filled the room. _Boom, baboom boom, baboom_. The look on the tech face was not as happy as Catherine's.

"Something's not right here…Excuse me for a second." She said nervously as she stood up and walked out of the room. She returned a few moments later with the doctor and she stood in the corner as Dr. Mathews took over. She studied the screen intensely causing my sister to grip my hand.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"I don't know yet….ah! There it is!" She smiled.

"What's there?" Cat asked.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, see that bubble right there, its pulsating?" She said pointing to the screen.

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, that's the second heartbeat."

"Second?" Oh shit…

"Congratulations Ms. Tyler, you're having twins!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Twins?" Cat yelled before falling unconscious.

Shit.


	22. Trouble in Paradise

******Disclaimer: I do not own the a**mazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the _**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 22**

"Oh shit. Cat?" I said getting up and holding my sister's hand as the nurses scrambled around the room. One found the paper that smells like nastiness while the other put an ice pack behind her neck. Soon enough she groggily opened her eyes and sipped on a juice box.

"What happened?" Catherine asked.

"Well, you passed out when they told you that you were having twins…" I trailed off.

"TWINS? WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN TWINS?" She yelled dropping the juice onto the ground.

"You, my dear, are carrying not one, but two babies in that belly of yours." I continued rubbing her belly.

"Oh hell no." Tears welled in her eyes as she buried her face in her hands. I got out of my seat and held her.

"We'll leave you two alone…" The one nurse said with the other walking out behind her.

"It's going to be okay. Two is better than one, remember?"

"NOT WHEN IT COMES TO KIDS! I'm alone Zoe! I don't even know their father's name damnit!" She sobbed.

"You aren't alone. You have Xena, Raven, me, hell you have everyone on the Rez. We grew up there babe, I'm SURE we'll have their support. You can do this. WE can do this. Now, get off your pregnant ass, put your pants on and let's go. We have a ton of shit to go buy and decide. Kay?"

"Kay." She sighed sliding off the table and onto her feet. Gathering her things, we thanked the doctors and left.

* * *

"Oh my fucking god." Catherine gawked at the price tag of a very pricey crib at Babies-R-Us.

"How the hell am I going to afford this? Especially times two?" She continued.

"Um, get a job? Find the father and tell him?" I said sarcastically.

"I tried that but no dice and the father is…M.I.A."

"Then the babies could chill in the same crib for a little until we can afford another. OMG look at these little outfits! They are so cute!" I cooed.

"They are cute…but I can't afford it." She said sadly.

"How many time do I have to tell you that we can do this. We just wait to buy this stuff and cut back on a few things. I'll uh…go back to work. You can watch Billy while I work and then when I get off I can go there and take you home." I said putting the onesies back on the shelf.

"Zoe, that's crazy. You can't just support me and my babies." Catherine said rubbing her stomach.

"Hey, hey. Those little sea-monkies growing in your belly are my nieces or nephews or both. I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure they are happy and healthy." I smiled.

"Thanks sis." Cat smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"You're welcome. So so far on the list we have a crib, double the diapers, onesies, bottles, wipes, blankies, pacifiers….oh lawd. Well…we can deal with this later. We have to go back to Em's before we go home so I can grab my stuff." I'm going to be one broke aunt.

* * *

When we got back, I noticed that no one was there, not even Em which is strange because I feel like the chick never leaves this place. I told Cat to wait in the car while I went inside and grabbed my things. As I was walking back out, I noticed a very familiar group of shirtless men walking out of the forest towards the house. Shit.

"Hey Zoe!" Seth shouted with that usual smile on his face turning the attention of the group to me.

"Um…" I said looking down before Jake picked me up and kissed me.

"Why do you have your bag?" Jake asked confused.

"Um…I'm going home." I said shyly.

"…Why?" He swallowed.

"Well…turns out, Catherine is having twins."

"That's crazy but why does that mean you have to go with her?"

"Because…I need to go back to work."

"What about my dad?"

"Cat is gonna stay there when I'm at work and then I'll be there at night to keep him company."

"Why do you even need a job anyway? Where is the babies' father?"

"Look, I promised Catherine that I would be there and help her through this and that means I need to go back to the diner and get my job back so we can pay for the things we'll need. Hell, I might even need two jobs which means that I won't…"

"Have time for us." He said pulling back his arms.

"No Jake, it's not like that."

"That's exactly how it is. I swear, you're just finding reasons to leave now, aren't ya?" He scoffed before he walked off.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's go. Bye guys." I waved before climbing into the driver seat and pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

When we got home, it seemed as if no one was home but as soon as we walked through the door, I was glomped by Xena.

"Damn girl! Where have you been?! I thought you were dead, or even worse, ran off with Jake and got hitched."

"I'm alive and well…not married. Trust me, hopefully neither is happening for a very long time. Now, we have to talk about Cat's situation…"

***Five minutes later…"**

"TWINS? AW FUCK. DAMN GIRL." Z exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah. I know." Catherine scoffed.

"Well, your plan sounds good but don't you think you're stretching yourself too thin? What about Jake? What about school?"

"Jake…he'll be okay. He'll see me if he really wants to and school isn't for another month and a half so I'll just work really crazy hours until then."

"Alright…until then, let's party! Let's not get too crazy though…we don't need another preggo in the house."

"Bitch." Cat glared.

"Love you too." Z said kissed her cheek and then going to the liquor cabinet for her and I.

* * *

"That is absolutely the last time I am ever drinking with you." I said gripping the toilet bowl.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up. You know you had fun." Xena said splashing cold water on her face.

"I did." I laughed before another burst of chunks flew into the porcelain god. As I was wiping my mouth, there was a knocking on the door.

"Hey, Jake's on the phone. Ew, are you puking?" Catherine said with my cell in her hand.

"Yes I am now hand me the phone." I said reaching for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe…you okay?" Jake's husky voice said into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are ya sick?"

"Nope, just a little hungover."

"Wow. You sure are being 'responsible'. I'm glad to know that you'd rather be spending your time getting wasted and puking every five minutes."

"Don't you dare start with that shit. Okay? What I do is none of your business. I don't have to explain anything to you. You don't own me so I will do what I want, with who I want and you are just going to have to deal or leave." And with that, he hung up.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"It's just getting annoying nowadays. He's so possessive and he makes me feel bad for the stupidest shit. We fight more than we actually spend time together."

"End it?"

"Can't change fate babe, no matter how much I want to."

"How do you know its fate?"

"It's instinct I guess. Oh well. Hopefully things will get better soon."

"I hope so. Come on, let's go get some seltzer then see Rick about your job."

"But I don't wanna." I whined.

"Too bad. Let's go barf brains." Xena said holding her hand out.

To no surprise, I got my job back, plus a few more hours thanks to Rick who welcomed me back with open arms but what I didn't know was that I also got a new coworker…

Things are about to get even more interesting around here. Well fuck me.


	23. Not tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the **_**Twilight Saga**_** however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 23**

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I asked Jamie while I filled a customer's cup with scolding coffee. He's changed. With longer hair, more defined muscles, a five o'clock shadow, he looks like a rugged lumberjack. The one thing that didn't change was his eyes. They were still that deep green color that once made me swoon.

"I have no idea. He just walked in one day and we needed a waiter. Rick didn't think that you'd come back since you were with Jake so much." She whispered before picking up her tray and delivering food to her table. I stared at him and wondered why in hell would he want to work at some dumpy diner in west bumble-fuck nowhere?

"Shit!" I yelled as the hot coffee poured over and soaked my hand. Everyone looked up, including the man himself. He said something to his customers and walked over to me.

"Let's go get that cleaned up." He said reaching out for my hand.

"Go to hell Ethan." I spat cradling my hand as I walked out from behind the counter and to the bathroom. Being burned was nothing compared to the pain I felt every time I look at that bastard. I didn't even hear the door open as I was too busy focusing on the cool water as it washed over the burn.

"Why did you walk away like that? You know that I know first aid. I could have helped." Ethan said from behind me.

"Don't you think you've done enough already?" I said not looking up from the water.

"You're seriously still mad at me for that. I was wasted. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean it. I swear. I've changed."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I've never heard that before."

"You don't understand how much I mean it though. I've gone to AA meetings and they've helped so much. I've been sober ever since that night. Do you really think I want to be that guy?"

"You don't have to want to be anything because you ARE that guy. You will always be that guy. You're that guy and there's nothing you can do about it so do us both a favor and leave." I said making my way for the door but he stepped in the way.

"No. I'm not leaving, not until you see the real me. I still love you Zoe and I'm not ashamed of that." What he did next was unforgivable. Ethan wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, locking our lips, my eyes open in shock. I didn't know whether to push him off, which at this point was near impossible, or to just let him keep kissing me until he's done, then I can punch him. I kissed him back and eventually he released me and looked into my eyes.

"I've been waiting so long for that." He breathed.

"Well then you should have expected this too." I coiled back my arm and punched him square in the nose. Soon enough he was on the floor, cupping his nose, blood seeping through his fingers. I squatted in front of him and made his teary eyes look in mine as they did before.

"If you touch me ever again, I will get someone ten times bigger than me to beat the shit out of you and baby, trust me, it'll hurt ten times more." I stood back up and strolled out the door.

"Rick, my shift's over so I'm going home. By the way, it seems as if Ethan is injured and is requiring some medical attention. He's in the girl's bathroom." I yelled as I clocked out and made my way out to my car.

"Get your ass back here!" Ethan yelled as he stumbled out the door.

"Peace beast!" I yelled back as I flipped him off and drove away.

* * *

Before heading off to Jake's, I ran home and changed (cgi/set?id=59970263) and grabbed an overnight bag even though I highly doubt I'll use it considering what's been going on between us lately. Whatever, ya never know, right?

I first stopped at Billy's house and to my surprise, it was empty, so I tried Emily's. Yet again, no one was there. The last place I could think of was the beach. Luckily, I found them.

"Hey guys!" I said to Leah, Seth, and Jake, who were surprisingly sitting away from everyone.

"Hey Zo!" Seth said jumping up to wrap me in his long arms and spun me around.

"Damn Seth, I think you broke a rib." I said gripping my side as I laughed.

"Sup." Leah said in her always broody voice. Okay, everyone but Jake said hi. Hell, he didn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Babe?" I questioned.

"Hi." Jake said in his monotone voice.

"He's pissed cause he imprinted on you and now his life is pretty much over." Leah said bluntly.

"Oh…my bad. I mean I can just go and move to Europe like I've always wanted to do. Make your life a little easier." I said sarcastically.

"Aw Leah, you didn't have to be so mean. Jake didn't even say that."

"Out loud he didn't." She scoffed.

"Leah!" Jake yelled.

"Well, on that note. Fuck you both." I stormed off back to my car and threw the door open. I heard a bunch of yelling but honestly, I'm done. I started to climb into my seat but Jake pulled my arm back.

"I didn't say any of that." He said holding me against the car next to mine.

"Bullshit. That explains why you've been such an ass. Look, I didn't ask for any of this. I would have been perfectly fine just being boring old me, working at the diner until I graduated college. I had dreams Jake, but I continually put them off for you when you don't even want me here. I get it now. I'll fucking leave so you can go back to being depressed over Bella. You can let that consume you instead of loving me." I sobbed.

"Zo…" Jake said softly as he wiped away the tears.

"No. Just go. Okay? I'm tired of being this hurt all the time. All I do is cry. I'm sick of it. Obviously we shouldn't be together."

"That's the thing, I know we should be. I've loved you since we were kids so I know that this isn't just the imprint thing. I just…don't know how make someone else my world. I don't chose to be this angry about it. All I want is to love you and be a perfect boyfriend. I just don't know how to be that for you yet. I am trying though."

"You've said that before and nothing's changed. You'll love me one day and then the next you can't stand me. You have to choose now."

"I'll always love you. I just won't always like you." He smiled.

"You're such an ass." I laughed.

"I know. You know what you should do?"

"Fix my mascara?"

"Nah, you should kiss me." Jake said. I stood up on my tippy toes and leaned in. At the last second, I pulled away and ran back onto the beach.

"You little…" He smiled that perfect Jacob smile and chased after me. As expected, he caught up and we fell to the ground, him on the top holding my arms by my head.

"I did better than I thought I would've."

"Yes you did. You lasted a whole three seconds. I'm proud." Jake said before kissing me passionately.

"Hey you two! I don't think Clairebear wants to see you guys making out." Sam said.

"Shut up Sam!" I yelled back at him before kissing Jake again. We were rudely split up by cold ocean water being poured on our heads. When we looked up, tiny little feet were swooped up and taken away by a laughing Embry.

"Enough games guys. It's time to head back for dinner." Sam called out to everyone. Jake helped me up and we left together.

* * *

"Damn. Those were some good ass burgers." Embry said patting his stomach.

"Considering the fact that you ate six, I figured that you liked them." Emily smiled.

"Well I'm stuffed. I should go home while I can still move." I said getting up from the table.

"You're not going anywhere. It's movie night tonight and it's your pick." Em ordered.

"Are you guys sure?"

"When have you ever been unwelcome here?"

"Good point. I'm going to call my sister really quick to tell her I'm not coming home." I went back into 'my' room and called Catherine. Surprisingly she was kinda pissed I wasn't coming home for some reason but I stayed anyway. I ended up choosing '10 Things I Hate About You', falling asleep halfway through.

"Babe?" I groaned as Jake carried me to my bed.

"Shh. Did you bring pajamas?" He shushed as he kicked the door closed behind him.

"Yeah. Put me down." And he did so. I rubbed my eyes and searched through the dark for my bag but came up with nothing.

"Fuck it." I said as I took my shirt off, revealing my floral bra and unzipping my jeans, letting them fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked flustered.

"Calm down big boy. I can't find pajamas so I'm improvising." I said kicking my jeans off. I then walked over to the bed, pulling back the sheets and climbing into bed.

"Are you going to come to bed or what?" I said patting the spot next to me.

"Yeah, yeah. Um. Okay." Jake said pulling his own shirt over his head and taking off his shorts.

"Babe, you do know you're not wearing underwear, right?" I said covering my face.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Hold on." I peeked through my fingers and stared at his muscular ass as he pulled a pair of boxer-briefs out of the drawer and slipped them on before climbing in next to me.

"That's better." I said nudging into his chest.

"Come on, you know you liked what you saw." Jake said kissing my neck as he turned me over to face him.

"Oh yeah, def. I'm so lucky. I just can't keep my hands off of you. Oh baby." I said kissing him lightly until he deepened the kiss, running his hands all over my body. It felt good, it felt right up until he began fumbling with my bra.

"Jake…" I softly pushed him off.

"What?"

"Not now, not here, not…tonight."

"Why not?" He questioned.

"We're in a house full of people, your family to be exact and we don't even live here. It's just…weird."

"Okay I guess."

"Sorry babe."

"It's okay. We won't do anything until you're ready." Jake smiled down at me. He then kissed my nose and wrapped me in his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Goodnight."


	24. There Goes Dinner

******Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters or marvelous places from Stephanie Meyer's the ****__****Twilight Saga********however I do own my characters and plot line of this story such as Zoe, Liam, their mom, and what other character you peoples don't recognize.**

**Chapter 24**

"Guys, come on. This whole finding you two half naked first thing in the morning for the past month is ridiculous." Catherine said crossing her arms in front of her chest standing at the end of the bed.

"Go away." I said burying myself back into Jake's warmth.

"Did you forget about my appointment again? This is the second time."

"Shh. We sleeeepin'." Jake said holding me tight against his chest.

"No you're not and you aren't dressed either, which let me tell ya, is pretty traumatizing."

"Then how about you knock next time." I mumbled.

"Because I shouldn't have. Now get _up_." She whined.

"Fine, we're up, we're uppppp." I said sitting up and yawning.

"Good! Now go get ready cause we had to be there...like an hour ago." She said checking her watch.

"Fine. Go get dressed." I said from under the covers. (/catherine-preggo/set?id=48918890)

"I am dressed nimrod. You on the other hand, not so much. Make it happen before I have to for you."

"Fine, just give me a minute." She nodded and left the room.

"Why do you have to go to those things anyway?" Jake said propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well, father is MIA and I'm her sister. I have to." I said sliding off the bed and pulling on a pair of pants and then a tee shirt.

"What time do you think that y-" Jake started before the house phone began to ring. I jogged out to the living room where Catherine had the phone in hand.

"Yeah, I'll tell him...Kay...Bye Charlie." She said before she hung up.

"Tell him what?" I called walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"That Bella's not coming home for awhile." I started to choke on toothpaste. Shit.

"That's such bullshit." I turned to see a furious Jacob standing in the doorway.

"Jake..." I said walking over to him.

"No...just don't." He said backing away and out the door. I rolled my eyes when I heard the door slam and brushed my hair before walking back out to the living room.

"What's his problem?" Catherine asked grabbing her jacket.

"Nothing. I'll deal with him later. Now, let's go get those babies looked at." I said poking her growing belly before grabbing my keys and walking out the door.

* * *

After the doctor's appointment, Catherine and I grabbed a bite to eat before I dropped her back off at home and headed for Billy's. Surprisingly, Charlie's squad car was pulled into the drive. I locked the car behind me and walked in the front door where Billy, Sue and Charlie were all sitting at the table.

"Hey Sue, Billy." I said placing my coat on a vacant chair before turning to Charlie. "How ya been?" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Not too good. Bells...Bells is sick. They don't know when they're going to be back." He said sadly. I turned to Billy who looked down at his plate of food.

"She'll be fine Charlie. Now, eat up. We have a busy day ahead of us." Sue said with a weak smile.

"She's right. Bella is a strong girl. She'll pull through. My stomach on the other hand, may not unless I get food in my belly." Billy said.

"Mhm." Jake said leaning against the fridge, scaring the crap out of me. I walked over to him and pulled him away from every one.

"Hey." I said hugging him.

"Hi." He said hugging me back.

"You okay?"

"I guess."

"I have to tell you something." He said pulling away.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Outside." He grabbed my hand and I my jacket.

"What's going on Jake?" I asked slipping it on as he leaned against the Rabbit.

"She's not sick." He said looking down.

"Well no shit. She turned, didn't she?" I said leaning against the car.

"Not exactly..."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'."

"Let me just show you." He said walking to his motorcycle. I followed suit and we were off.

* * *

We arrived at the Cullen's house where Alice and Jasper were standing on the porch, talking about something that seemed important.

"Why would you bring her here Jacob?" Jasper asked moving to stand in front of the doorway, glaring at me.

"I couldn't explain it to her. She needs to see this for herself." He said grabbing my hand.

"Okay, just...be careful." Jasper said stepping away from the door so Jake could lead me inside. The house was no longer the warm, inviting place that I remembered it being. The air was stiff and there was so much tension you could cut it with a butter knife.

"What do I have to see Jake? Isn't it dangerous for me to be around her when she's, what's it called again? A 'Newborn'?" We walked through a doorway and into the living room where the Cullens were crowded around the couch. They all looked at Jake as he nodded and they moved aside.

Holy Shit.

"Bella?" I gulped horrified. There sat an emaciated Bella, shivering under three blankets and a depressed Edward. She looked so...dead. Aren't vampires supposed to be beautiful?

"She's not one of us." Edward said without looking up from the floor.

"Then...What's wrong with her?" He looked at his wife.

"Edward, it's okay. Let's show her." Bella said in such a weak voice that would make you think she would break any second. Edward stood up and carefully took a hold of Bella. She slowly came to her feet, causing her blanket to fall to the ground and revealing her protruding stomach that was the size of a woman in her third trimester.

"But...how is it possible?" I said looking at Carlisle.

"We didn't think it was until they came back from the honeymoon." He responded.

"How is she that far along in only a month? She looks like she's going to burst."

"We...don't know but the fetus-"

"It's a baby Carlisle. It's just a little baby." Rosalie said stepping in front of Bella.

"Oh shut up Blondie. Obviously its not just a 'baby'. It's a monster and it's _killing_ her and you are all standing by, watching it happen." Jake spat. Everyone looked down as Bella started to quietly sob to herself.

"Jacob, I think we should go." I said pulling Jake by his arm.

"Whatever." He said releasing my hand and walking out the door. I sighed and knelt by Bella.

"Everything will be okay." I said placing my hand over her skeletal one.

"Thanks Zoe. No one understands...I love this baby. I know that I can get through this but if I don't..."

"You will. You've already gotten through so much. What's another thing to add to the mix of crazy?"

"Talk to him for me, please?" She said smiling weakly.

"I will." I said getting up and saying my goodbyes to everyone before walking out the door. I half expected to find Jake outside waiting for me but he was nowhere to be found. Instead was his thrown far motorcycle against a tree along with an array of scattered fabric and his jacket.

"Great." I muttered to myself as I picked up the jacket and attempted to sit the cycle up.

"Need help?" Edward said from the door.

"Yes please." He smiled and walked over to me then grabbed the cycle and sat it up with ease.

"Thanks." I said mounting it.

"No problem..." He responded turning back to the house.

"Hey...she'll be okay." I called out to him. He stopped.

"I hope so." He hung his head before walking back inside. I sighed as I turned the key and started it. How the hell am I supposed to drive this thing? Oh well. I guess now's a good enough time to learn.

* * *

After almost dying ten times, I finally made it back to an empty house.

"Billy? Jake? Anyone?" I called out but no one responded. I dropped my purse on the table and shook off the night rain. Grabbing a bag of chips, I walked over to the living nook and turned on the tv until I heard a car pull into the drive. Soon enough, Charlie was helping Billy out of the car and the two came through the door.

"Hey guys." I said standing up.

"Hey Zo. Where's Jake?" Billy asked. I rubbed my temples and sighed.

"I uh...I don't know actually."

"Okay." He nodded looking me in the eyes. I looked down and he knew.

"Hey Charlie, there's probably a game on. Zoe, be a doll and cook up some hot dogs and hamburgers please. Jake set up the grill a week ago and the rain's settled down now."

"Sure Billy." I said walking over to the fridge and pulling out the meat.

* * *

"How am I supposed to start this thing?" I said examining the big metal object in front of me.

"You have to turn the propane on first." A voice behind me said.

"Oh..." I said turning the knob at the bottom and firing the grill up. I stood and watched it ignite as warm arms found their way around my torso.

"How are ya holding up?" I asked staring at the flames while I placed the meat on the grill. Jake sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"I've been better."

"Jake, she doesn't want you to be mad at her. This is what she wants."

"What she wants is going to kill her!" He yelled.

"Jake! It's her choice! She was going to die anyway when she turned." I said turning to face him.

"It's not her choice! She can't just leave everyone behind because she loves that leech."

"But that's the reason why she _can. _That's her husband. She made her choice. She knew what she was getting into."

"What about Charlie, her mom, Billy...what about me? She's my friend." Jake said sadly.

"Just because she turns doesn't mean she won't still be your friend."

"What...What if that thing kills her before they can turn her? What then?"

"...I don't know..." I said looking back to the grill.

"Zo. We have to talk." He said placing his hands on my arms.

"About?" I asked flipping the burgers.

"I did something...bad..."

"What?" I asked as my heart began to race while I looked him in the eyes.

"I uh...never mind. Let's not talk about it right now. Come here." His lips collided with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up into his arms. He pulled me close and walked us over to what I presume was the side of the house and pushed against me. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled lightly causing a groan to escape from his lips.

"Jake..." I moaned into his lips. We continued like that for awhile until I smelled something burning. I pulled away, lightheaded and tried to focus at the grill behind us.

"Oh shit!" I yelled leaping out of Jake's arms and towards the engulfed grill.

"Zoe, get away from it!" Jake yelled as he ran inside. He came back with the fire extinguisher and put out the flames.

"Well there goes dinner." Charlie laughed from the door.

"My bad...I'll go buy some more from the store. It'll only take a few minutes. Promise." I said as my cheeks turned crimson.

"What happened anyway?"

"I got...distracted." I said looking down. Jake quietly laughed to himself until my head shot up and my eyes glared daggers at him.

"Mhm..." Charlie said quirking an eyebrow as he walked back inside.

"You jerk." I said smacking Jake in the stomach.

"Oh please. Charlie was young once. He's not stupid." He said, kissing me again until I pushed him off.

"We have to go." I breathed.

"We're withering away!" Billy called from inside.

"Okay, okay. Really, we need to get them food before they starve." I said to him as I grabbed my keys and my purse from the table. I unlocked the car and said goodbye before walking back outside and looked for Jake. Of course he was already waiting for me in the car.

"What was that all about anyway?" I asked climbing into the driver's seat.

"A guy can't just kiss his girlfriend?" He said kissing my cheek.

"Jake, there's kissing and then there's that."

"Let's just go, okay?" He smiled. It was a weak smile, almost fake. Whatever he did, it obviously wasn't a good idea if it's eating him up this much.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nope. Just drive babe."

"Okay...Shit. I forgot. Call Sam, I have to-"

"No...I uh...I'll do it later."

"Jake...what did you do?"

"Jesus Christ Zoe! Just stop. Okay?!" He yelled causing me to jump back and almost crash.

"Hey, I'm sorry..." He started as he placed his hand on mine.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have asked so many questions." He sighed.

"We'll talk about it when we get home. I promise."

"Kay." And with that, the rest of the night was silent...until we got back to Billy's.


End file.
